


Broken Pieces

by The_Littlest_Raindrop



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage, Demon Sex, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Littlest_Raindrop/pseuds/The_Littlest_Raindrop
Summary: You and Sebastian have an agreement; he uses you for sex, and in return he gives you a place to stay. Six months after you make this arrangement, Sebastian decides that the time has come to fully claim you as his own. Will you allow him to do so, or will you find a way to escape from his demonic plans?





	1. Starting Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> A few things before we get this show on the road.
> 
> Firstly, you'll notices a tag for mild DubCon. It's mostly there as a precaution, as technically the reader is a willing participant. However, the nature of her 'agreement' with Sebastian is dubious in nature (a sex-for-favours set up) so I felt it necessary to include a warning. If it makes you feel uncomfortable, then this is not the fanfiction you're looking for.
> 
> Second, this a companion piece of sorts to my other fic 'He'll Ruin You, But I'll Pick Up The Pieces.' However, I've given enough exposition for it to make sense without prior knowledge of that story, so you don't have to read it for this to make sense (though if you want to, feel free; this is set in an AU, where the reader isn't found by the Undertaker at the end of chapter 2)
> 
> Finally, I hope that this long-ass intro hasn't put you off. Oh, and it's Un-Beta'd. Hope you enjoy :)

You're woken by the feeling of something hard making its way inside of you from behind, the same way you've been woken up every day for the past six months. You feel Sebastian's warm breath on your neck, and mentally prepare yourself to be taken by him yet again.

This man had ruined your life, yet here you are, allowing him to defile you in exchange for a place to stay.

He'd destroyed your already broken marriage, resulting in you being tossed out onto the streets. He'd found you again a few days later, and you'd let him have his way with you in exchange for money. You'd fallen unconscious just afterwards. 

When you'd woken, you searched your pocket for the money he'd given you, only to find it gone, stolen by a street urchin presumably. In desperation, you'd gone to find Sebastian. 

He'd taken you in, and fed you, but it came at a price; your body, to be precise. Sebastian had offered you food and shelter in exchange for a continuous string of sexual favours. You'd had no choice but to accept; what other options did you have? 

From that day until now he's delighted in using you for his own pleasure, taking it upon himself you enter you whenever the mood takes him. You've grown quite used to spreading your legs on command, and sometimes you even get some kind of perverse pleasure from it. Hadn't you once hated your husband's lack of sexual interest in you? Now you were the sexual plaything of a man with a ravenous appetite for such things.

He finishes not long after you wake, spilling himself inside of you before pulling out. He rises from your bed to dress himself for the day ahead. You remain unmoving in the bed, mind only just starting to register than it was time to leave bed. 

When he's finished dressing, he pulls the bedsheets away from your body, exposing you to the cold morning air. He gives your backside a hard slap, and the unexpected pain is enough to wake you. You turn over and sit up, facing Sebastian.

'My, you are a tired little thing today. You barely moved while I had my way with you just now. Have you grown so accustomed to my desires that they now fail to garner a response? Perhaps I shall have to alter our morning routine…' he moves over to you and starts toying with your breasts, his gloves creating a delightful friction against your nipples. You moan loudly, and he smirks before halting his actions. 

'So I can still get a reaction out of you? Excellent. It shall make what I have planned for you tonight even better.' He walks away from you, heading for the door. Before he leaves, he turns to give you your instructions for the day. 'First, you are to head downstairs and eat breakfast with the servants. When that is done, return here and wash yourself from head to foot using the water and flannel I shall prove for you. You are then to dress in the outfit I have selected for you. When you are done, wait here until I see fit to collect you. Failure to comply will result in punishment, is that understood?' You nod, but that isn't good enough.

He stalks over to you, a menacing look in his eyes. He grabs your hair and forces you look at him. 'Is that understood?' You understand what he wants from you.

'Yes, Master.' You say, and that satisfies him enough to release you. He walks out of the door without looking back, leaving you panting heavily. You don't know why he insists on you calling him 'master', but you suspect it has something to do with his current position as butler. He's a man that needs to be dominant, yet his role forces him to be subservient. He needs to feel in control of you to assert his dominance over something. In this case, it's you. 

Pulling on a nightdress, you make your way downstairs to have breakfast with the servants, just as Sebastian had instructed. 

When you reach the small servant's dining area, you're surprised to see everyone is already up. Mey-Rin is the first to greet you.

'Alright, Miss? You're up late, considering what day it is…' you try to think of what she could be referring to, but then it hits you; Lady Elizabeth is arriving today, and is planning to host a huge party at the estate tonight. At first Lord Phantomhive had scoffed at the idea, until Sebastian had convinced him of the merits of such an event; there were plenty of nobles who'd give their right arms to attend a party at the Phantomhive Manor. The connections they could form this evening far outweighed the inconvenience of letting a strange group of people enter the manor.

'At least that explains why Sebastian has picked out my clothing for the day.' You think. Usually, he was content to let you dress as you wish, so long as it gave him easy access to you should he desire it. You have to fight back a blush as you sit down at the table. Yesterday, Sebastian had insisted on having you against one of the trees in the woods. He'd practically dragged you away from your conversation with Finny, citing an urgent need to discus something with you. By the time you made it back to the poor, unsuspecting gardener, you'd orgasmed twice and had rough scratches all down your back. Finny had looked a little concerned, but you'd played it off as an attack on the manor. There have been a lot of those lately…

Bard places some food in front of you; bacon and eggs. Standard breakfast fare at the manor. Mey-Rin is staring at you, expecting an answer to her question. You take a bite of food before answering. 'I'm quite well, thank you. I fear I simply overslept.' That answer seems to satisfy her.

'Well, best make sure to rest up more then. We don't want you to be taken ill. Sebastian would be right worried about you, yes he would.' You can't help but think that statement is a lie; you doubt Sebastian would care if you did get sick, so long as he could still stick himself inside you. It's a bleak thought, but you're sure it's the truth.

'Thanks for your concern, Mey-Rin. I appreciate the thought.' The woman blushes crimson, and you make quick work of your breakfast. When you're done, you hastily head back to the bedroom.

Upon arrival, you notice a washing basin filled with water. There's a small towel , underneath a flannel with a bar of soap on top of it. This is what Sebastian expects you to clean yourself with. Reluctantly, you submerge the flannel in the basin; the water is warm, something you weren't expecting. After covering the wet fabric in soap, you begin cleaning yourself, making sure to be especially thorough in places you know he'll inspect; between your legs, for example. 

When you feel you've cleaned yourself as best you can, you towel off and look for the outfit Sebastian has provided for you.

Laid on the bed is a deep purple gown, with a neckline that does nothing to hide your cleavage from view. He's also left you a black corset and heels, but no sign of any underwear; he really must have something planned for you tonight. 

You take a while dressing, the corset being difficult to affix properly by yourself. You do your best, and just pray that it's enough. You sit on the bed when you're done, awaiting Sebastian's arrival.

\-----------------------

Evening is starting to set in by the time he comes for you; you've spent the whole time sitting on the bed, afraid of him finding you in any other position. He smirks at you.

'It seems that you can follow orders. What an obedient little whore you are…' he trails a single nail up from your cleavage to your chin, tipping it up so you're looking him in the eyes. 'Spread your legs for me, my dear. I have a surprise for you.' You have to collect the dress at your waist before you can do as he commands, but that doesn't bother him. You present yourself as instructed, curious about your 'surprise'. He pulls something long and clear out of his pocket; it appears to be some kind of phallus, made entirely from glass.

He inserts it into you slowly, watching your reactions. It isn't quite as thick as his cock, but it's still enough to make you gasp.

He smiles menacingly. 'Does that feel good? It took a great deal of effort to procure this, you know; no one in this realm makes them. I had to pay a rather substantial amount of money to have this made, especially for the little game I want to play with you tonight. You're to keep this inside of you all night. If it leaves your body for any other reason than me deciding to end our game, then I shall replace it immediately with something of mine I believe you are very well-acquainted with. I do not care who witnesses us rutting; if anything, I think an audience would make me even more excitable than usual. If you do manage to keep it inside of you, I shall wait until we return before I sully you. Doesn't that sound fun?' He twists the object inside of you slightly.

'Yes, master!' You cry out, trying not to become too wet; there's no way it'll stay inside of you if you're wet. 

He forces you to stand, dress dropping back down to your feet. You feel your walks clamping against Sebastian's newest toy, and just hope they can keep it there.

You're escorted from the room into the ballroom, where a myriad of guests await you. Sebastian whispers in your ear. 'I have to attend to my Young Lord. You are to head back to your room at 10pm sharp, provided you've managed not to spoil the fun beforehand.' With that, he's gone. 

You wander around the hall aimlessly, making idol conversation with a few of the guests. Most of them have nothing interesting to say, but you listen anyway. Well, you listen as best you can when all of your focus is elsewhere. Your mind is completely focused on not letting the glass object drop out of you; you know Sebastian's threat is more of a promise. You've no doubt that if you dropped the object now, he'd have you on your hands and knees in seconds, pounding into with furious efficiency. 

With that in mind, you decide to skirt around the edges of the hall, trying to remain out of public view. 

Your eyes travel across the hall, and accidentally land on Sebastian. He winks at you, and the surprise is almost enough to make you drop your concealed toy.

'This is going to be a long night.' You think to yourself.

\----------------------

At ten o'clock, you hurry off to your room with as much haste as you can muster. By some miracle, you've managed to complete Sebastian's little challenge; the glass phallus remains safely installed inside you. 

You hurry inside the room, which you're surprised to see contains a lit candle. You stand in the centre of the room; Sebastian prefers you to stand and wait before he visits you for sexual favours. 

You don't have to wait long; Sebastian arrives only moments after you do. His eyes scan you from head to toe.

'So, you actually managed it then? I'm surprised, I thought your channel would be too loose to hold it, given how often I abuse it. Alas, you have spared yourself the fate of a public punishment. For now, at least.' He smirks. 'Remove your dress.' 

You slide it off of your body, stepping out of it before standing still again. He stalks towards you. 'Lean over the bed, so that your pretty rear is on display for me.' You walk over to the bed and do as he commands, having to keep your legs together to prevent the toy from falling. 

He moves so he's standing behind you, removing his gloves before taking the glass object out of you. He presents it to you, sticking it just in front of your mouth. 'Clean.' He commands, and you obey, licking the false shaft clean. When he's satisfied, he takes it away and puts it somewhere in the room. You can hear him moving around behind you, but you don't know what he's doing. Suddenly, your vision is stripped from you, as he places a strip of cloth over your eyes. It's not he first time he's blindfolded you; in many ways, you prefer the darkness to having to see his face. 

He then uses more cloth to gag you, which concerns you slightly; he only ever gags you when he fears you're going to be too loud. Heaven forbid you wake the Young Lord, after all. 

Finally, you feel rope being wrapped around your wrists, binding your hands together tightly.

Sebastian moves away from you, and you can only assume he's admiring his handiwork. He kicks one of your legs, indicating that he wants you to spread them. You do, opening yourself out to him as wide as you can manage. He starts speaking.

'You really are a delightful sight, willing to obey my every whim in exchange for scraps of food and a few comforts. There are whores out there that have more freedom than you, yet you remain with me. Clearly, I have trained you to be an obedient bitch.' He smacks your ass and you jolt, bare clit bumping into the bed. You hear him chuckle, before he rips your corset in two, disposing of the pieces swiftly.

He kneels down so he can remove your shoes. As he does, he slides his tongue inside of you, lapping away at the juices he finds forming there. Your moans are muffled by the gag as he devours you, somehow managing to remove your shoes as he goes. He's eating you out so hungrily that you feel an orgasm brewing within mere moments of his teasing. 

A few more swipes with his tongue sends you over the edge, helplessly screaming into the night. When you come down, he flips you over, dragging your body up the bed so all of you is on it. You feel him reach for something, before you sense him hovering over you.

There's a moment of pause, where the only sound that fills you room is your muffled breathing. That all changes when you feel something hot and wet dripping onto your stomach. You can only assume that's why he placed a candle in your room in the first place. 

The hot wax burns away at your skin, and you cry out, caught between pain and pleasure. He's making some kind of mark on you; a pentagram maybe? No, an inverted pentagram. The same mark he has on his hand. 

When he's done, your whole body is coated in a thin sheet of sweat; from fear or arousal, you can't tell.

Sebastian sounds pleased when he talks. 'There, now you look perfect. The wax will come off in due course, but the image I've created will forever be burned in my mind.' His words almost sound sweet, but you know it's his possessive nature talking; he'll remember you like this because you're marked as his.

He rakes his nails down your chest hard enough to draw blood in some places, and you find yourself screaming into the gag again. He's not usually so forceful or so kinky, so what's caused this change in attitude? 

He begins tweaking your nipples. 'I suppose you're wondering why I've decided to treat you like this tonight. Usually I'm content just to take you, but tonight I need something more. I need to ensure that you'll never leave me. I'm going to mark you as mine tonight, inside and out. You make think I defiled and claimed you long before this night, but trust me, by the time I'm finished with you you'll not have a single scrap of innocence left in you. I would say I hope you're ready, but I know you are; you've been so accommodating so far, this really isn't going to be much more of a stretch. Now, spread those legs of yours again and let me show you what it means to become truly corrupted.' You do as requested, mind becoming totally fogged by lust. There's a part of you screaming that you shouldn't be doing this, that you should try to escape while you can. That part of you is quickly silenced as you hear Sebastian undressing. 

The room suddenly grows cold. A shiver makes its way down your spine, as if it's anticipating something. You feel the bed dip on either side of your chest before you feel something long and hard ram itself into you.

You cry out; he feels larger than usual. It's a little uncomfortable, and you have to re-adjust your position in order to be able to take him properly. You're half expecting him to protest, but he doesn't. He remains seated inside of you, waiting for you to get comfortable. When you are, he begins moving.

He pounds into you forcefully, the bed underneath you creaking in protest. The lust fogging your mind slowly takes over your whole being, as you allow him to do anything and everything he wants to you.

Your knees are pinned down on either side of your body, somehow allowing him to enter you even deeper than before. The feeling is exquisite, and it triggers another orgasm, this one even stronger than the last. 

The feeling of you finishing doesn't seem to affect him at all; his pace remains hard and fast, continuing to corrupt you. You feel something sharp graze over your left breast. At first you assume it's his nails, until it clamps down on you hard; it's his mouth. 

The gag muffles yet another scream, only this time it's one of pleasure; the pain of his bite delights you in ways you don't understand.

You orgasm a third time, and he finally reaches his end, pumping his seed inside of you. At first you assume it'll only take time a few moments, as it usually does. However, his release shows no signs of abating, as he continues to flood your insides with his essence.

After a while, the strangest sensation fills you; it's as if what's currently being pumped into your womb is seeping into the rest of your body, corrupting you from the inside. The mark he made in wax suddenly starts to feel painful again, as if he's making it anew. The pain gets even worse after a few seconds, almost as if it's being burnt onto you skin, branding you as his. 

As the feeling of corruption reaches your brain, a fourth orgasm is somehow triggered, so intense it makes you pass out. In your final moments of consciousness, all you can feel is Sebastian continuing to fill you, ensuring that when you wake, you won't be the same as you once were.

You chose to give yourself to him. He's chosen to accept you, and make you his own.


	2. A New Kind Of Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs*
> 
> I really should have left this as a one-shot. I really was going to leave this story as it's only little thing. Alas, people asked for more, and I do like making other people happy.
> 
> This is mostly exposition and smut. (Exmut? Smutsposition?). I've tried to create some kind of demon lore for Sebastian. I just hope you like it.
> 
> Warning! This fic isn't all that happy. It's mostly just about sex with no romance involved; Sebastian is a demon, after all.
> 
> I also feel like this chapter is darker than the last. 
> 
> I'm also vaguely ashamed of my filthy mind.
> 
> On with show :)

It's dark when you wake. At first you panic; why can't you see anything? Then you remember the blindfold, and assume Sebastian hasn't removed it from your eyes. In fact, he hasn't removed anything from you. You're still bound and gagged, as well as blinded by cloth. How long have you been unconscious for? Is it morning?

You try to sit up, only to be pushed back onto the bed immediately by a slender pair of hands; Sebastian?

Your suspicion is confirmed when you hear his signature chuckle. 'Dear me, trying to move already? I'm surprised you still have it in you. I must have been too easy on you last night.' Last night? So it's morning then? Has he been with you all night? Why are you still tied up? You have a million questions, but no way to ask them.

You feel his nails take down your legs. 'You're not going to be leaving this room for a while, so I suggest you get comfortable. If you do try to leave, I will find you, and I will make this more unpleasant than it needs to be.

'I'll be back with some food for you soon. Rest up until then.' He nips at your thigh sharply before you hear him leave the room. 

Your mind is in overdrive, full to bursting with questions. What was he going to make unpleasant? Why couldn't you leave? You feel a sharp pain on your stomach, and remember what he did with the wax. What was that all about? What did he do to you last night?

You try to come up with some answers. Maybe he was just trying to frighten you into submission? You dismiss the idea; you'd already chosen to give yourself to him, he didn't need to force submission by scaring you.

Maybe it's a fetish thing? That seems more likely; plenty of men get their kicks by tying a woman up. Maybe Sebastian is one of those men? The idea is slightly flawed, however; if he likes the idea of having you bound when he takes you, why hadn't he just dragged you into this room on day one and done it? Sure, you've toyed around with cloth and rope before but not like this, not all three at once. He'd always freed you as soon as he was done with you too.

That thought makes you realise one thing; whatever he's planning, he's not through with you yet…

Suddenly, a immense amount of heat spreads through your entire body, as if your blood has been set on fire. You try to scream, only to have them muffled by the gag. You try to sit up, only to find you can't move.

What's happening to you? Why does it hurt?

The pain is intense enough to make you lose consciousness again.

\----------------------

You feel a glass against your lips, pouring liquid towards your mouth. Out of instinct, you open your mouth to drink what's being offered, relieved to discover that it's only water. You sip it down greedily, as if you've never taken a drink before in you life. You feel a hand stroke your forehead.

'Good girl, drink it all up. It's important to stay hydrated. I have food for you, too. I've taken your gag off for the time being, so feel free to ask me any questions you may have before mouthfuls; if you take this opportunity to scream, I shall be most displeased with you.' He takes the water away, and replaces it with what feels like a piece of bread. You take a bite and finish it quickly, wanting answers.

'What did you do to me last night?' You ask, desperate for an explanation. He gives you more bread as he answers.

'I tied you up and flooded you with my essence. I would have thought that was obvious.' You can hear the smirk in his voice. Normally you'd find it irritating but now it scares you.

You swallow your bread. 'It was more than that. What aren't you telling me?' You can hear the anger in your voice, and hope that it doesn't make him angry. He chuckles deeply.

'Alright, let me rephrase my statement. I bound you, marked you, and filled your body with my true essence. It's a ritual, created by my kind centuries ago. It involves selecting a mortal woman of child-bearing age, and corrupting her very being until she is bound to you, body and soul. The original end goal of the ritual was to procreate, but things are different now. Now demons like myself do it to avoid having our favourite mortal playthings stolen away…' you almost choke on your bread. What does he mean, 'demons like me'?.

'Oh, how foolish of me. You're new to this, aren't you? Allow me to explain. I am a demon, you see. A creature born out of mortal sin, who's sole purpose in life is to further its existence by consuming the souls of the very mortals who created us. We do this mostly by forming contracts, offering our assistance with something in exchange for the soul of the person making the contract. We do hunt out souls on occasion, but it's so much easier to just find a willing mortal and stick by them. Lord Phantomhive is my current contract holder. He seeks revenge against those who murdered his family. When revenge is finally his, I shall finally get my meal.' You gulp down the bread in your mouth, finding his words difficult to process. You've never considered the possibility that demons could exist, yet here you are, somehow entangled with one. What exactly have you gotten yourself into?

You have even more questions now. 'When I agreed to rut with you in exchange for a place to stay, did I enter into a contract with you?' He puts something else inside your mouth this time; a slice of cheese.

He strokes you lips as he pushes the food inside. 'Of sorts, I suppose. Though if I'm being totally honest, your soul is a little bland for my taste. Your body however…' he strokes you thigh. 'Oh dear, you've gotten me rather excited. Time for us to have some fun, I think.' You hear a plate being set down, followed by the rustling of clothing.

You have a choice to make; do you fight his advances, remain totally passive, or spread your legs and welcome him inside?

You're not in a position to fight his advances, and you're not sure that you want to. Last night you felt pleasure like you've never experienced before, and that you desperately want to feel again. You're sure that if you remain still, he'll coax your legs apart and help himself, but you don't want that. You made a deal with the devil, and you must be the one to give him his due.

You spread your legs wide, inviting him to take you.

As he slips inside, he begins talking again. 'I wasn't expecting you to be so… accommodating.' He's thrusting slowly today, clearly not in any rush to finish. 'Most women… refuse to participate… when they learn the truth…' you can't feel his weight on you; all you can feel is him working his way in and out of you.

You decide to take full advance of the gag's absence, talking back to him. 'I'm not… most women. I… I told you… you could… have me… and I… meant it…' pleasure is clouding your mind again, and you wonder if you'll climax with as much intensity as before. 

Before you get a chance to find out, Sebastian withdraws, earning him a small wail of protest from you. You hear him dress. 'My apologies, but there are intruders in the immediate vicinity. I must protect my meal. Speaking of, I hope you enjoyed yours. I'll be back tonight to finish what I just started.' You hear him leave, and realise he's forgotten to replace the gag in your mouth.

This is the perfect opportunity to assess your situation properly. Do you really want to stay here and let yourself become corrupted by a demon? You may have been content to let Sebastian use you in the past, but this was different; you were still your own person then. That'll change when this 'ritual' of his is complete, of that you're certain. 

On the other hand, haven't you been his property for months now? You've willing allowed him to do with you as he pleases for months now. All the ritual is going to do is make it binding. 

You think of the kind of life you'd lead outside of the manor. You'd be homeless, and probably end up selling yourself just to eat. At least here, you only have to give yourself to one man rather than several. One man, who would see to it that you were well-fed and healthy; he wouldn't want to risk his 'mortal plaything' becoming ill. 

Neither option is idea, but you're already here; why not let him do as he pleases? Let him take you as his whore; you have been all along, after all. From the very first moment you'd seen him, you'd known he held some kind of power over you. Why not give into that power? 

You've made your choice now; you're going to let the ritual take place.

\---------------------

You've been waiting for Sebastian to return for what feels like forever. You have a few things you need to tell him before he picks up from where you left off earlier. 

You hear the door open; he's finally here.

The lock clicks behind him, a sound that most would find ominous. Not you, though; not now.

You can hear him removing his clothes, and decide that now is the time to speak; he'll rob you of the opportunity otherwise.

'I have a few things I need to say.' You try to sound firm, a difficult task given your current situation. You hear his clothes fall to the floor.

'Oh? This should be good. Make it quick, though; I'm long overdue my fix of you.' He grabs your breast forcefully, using it to punctuate his sentence. You take a deep breath.

'How long until this ritual is complete?' You need to know how long he'll keep you in your current state.

'The timeframe varies from woman-to-woman, but given how much I've prepared you beforehand I'd say a little over two months.' Two months?! You can't do that, you can't stay like this for two months. He senses your panic.

'I'll keep you in your current state for a week, proving you continue to be obedient. After two, I'll even be willing to let you wander about the manor as usual. The level of freedom I give you depends entirely on you. If you behave like you have since your arrival here, we won't have a problem.' That's a relief.

'What changes will I notice?' You assume that there will be some changes; he was going to corrupt your very nature, that wouldn't come without some kind of symptoms.

'You'll start to feel quite feverish at times, almost as if you've been set alight from within. I believe you experienced it earlier?' You nod. 'I suspected as much. It's very common, especially in the first few days.

'The only other thing to concern yourself with at this point is the mark I created last night. It'll burn every time I climax inside of you. That mark is what binds you to me. The ritual is complete when the mark disappears. After that, you're mine.' He starts tweaking your nipples, and you realise his patience is growing thin.

Deciding not to push your luck, you assume your position from earlier, inviting him to begin proceedings. He does so immediately, entering you without a moment's hesitation. As he does, you realise you have one final question.

'Is this form… a disguise… or do all… demons look… human?' He's going slowly, just as he did earlier. You only pray there isn't another distraction; he probably wouldn't take kindly to that.

He bites you neck before seductively whispering 'The form you all see is a façade. However, I cannot make you mine if I wear a false skin. The form I'm in now is my genuine one. I'd offer to show you, but the idea of you having no idea what I truly look like excites me to no end.' His movements become harder and faster, causing your lust to awaken in earnest. 'I could be anyone right now, and you'd never know. I could whore you out to a total stranger, and you'd have no idea. Maybe when I'm finished claiming you, I'll do just that. There are plenty of men who'd go for such things; I could make a fortune with you.' You should feel disgusted, you know you should, but his words only stoke your arousal, thoughts all but lost to the wave of carnal ecstasy washing over you a present.

Sensing your end, he pulls out and flips you over, shoving your face into the bed as he picks up his pace again. 'Best try to contain those screams of yours. If you wake the Young Master, I'll have to punish you.' You bite down on the bed, hoping it's enough to contain your scream as you climax, body awash with pleasure. 

Sebastian follows suit, and proceeds to fill you just as he did last night, his seed flooding your womb before seeping into the rest of your body. His mark on you burns, just as he said it would, and your mind feels hazy. You're determined not to pass out again, but that proves difficult as he triggers another orgasm, your body awash with sensations.

You're not sure how long he keeps going, but he eventually stops, pulling out of you slowly. Your body feels like lead, so you try to move it, wanting to see just how heavy your limbs are. You find that you can't move them, however; your whole body is paralysed.

You feel Sebastian leave the bed. 'Still awake? I'm proud of you. Only your second night and you're able to take me without fainting. You must have been born for this.' He strokes your back, and you continue to attempt movement. It doesn't work. Sebastian notices.

'Ah, I probably should have mentioned the post-coital paralysis. Your body is so busy adjusting to its changing biology that it loses the ability to move for a time. It'll happen every time we engage in sexual intercourse during your transitional period. It lasts about an hour, so try to get some sleep. You're going to need all the rest you can get. I have big plans for you; I need you at your best. Understood?' You can't answer; your vocal cords seem to have stopped too. 

You close your eyes, and do as he advised. As you drift off, to begin to wonder exactly what it is you've gotten yourself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… this is a thing that's happening…
> 
> I mean it, this is going to be a full story now. There will even be plot :O
> 
> The plot will start in earnest at some point in the next two chapters. I'm not sure what it'll be, but there will be one :)
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Ta ta for now :3


	3. Possessiveness and Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,
> 
> I feel the need to tell you all that this will slowly get darker as it goes on. I'll try not to make it too awful, but it won't be all fluff and happiness. It will have a happy ending though, so please stick around for that.
> 
> Oh, specific trigger warnings for DubCon and rough sex. If you don't like those things, this you're not going to like this.
> 
> It also probably won't be as long as its counter part, owning to the nature of the plot I've come up with. That's right, this has a plot now :O
> 
> Right, enough said. Let's do this!

True to his word, Sebastian had removed all of your bindings after a week, telling you he'd only be keeping you blind and bound during intercourse. You're grateful; the lack of vision and movement were really starting to affect your mental well-being. 

It's been 10 days since he initiated the ritual, and you're already starting to feel strange. You're exhausted, like you want nothing more than to sleep for days on end. You're also hungrier than usual, which is why you're currently sat on your bed eating your way through a forth load of sandwiches. Sebastian has insisted on you calling him every time you desire sustenance, regardless of how many times you've already eaten. He must be concerned about his investment. 

You finish your current sandwich, setting the plate down on the dresser. It's a little after noon, so you decide to take a nap. After all, you'll need all of your energy for Sebastian's next visit.

Naked, you curl up under your quilt, and let sleep claim you.

\-------------------

You're woken a few hours later by a faint knocking sound on the door. You think it rather odd; Sebastian usually lets himself in. You slide on a nightie and hesitantly walk over to the door, concerned about what waits for you on the other side. You turn the lock, grateful that Sebastian trusts you enough to let you keep the key to your room. As the door creeps open, you see Baldroy holding a tray. You sigh in relief; at least it's someone friendly.

He shifts his weight nervously from one foot to the other, as if he's trying to think of something to say. Eventually, he speaks. 

'Sebastian said you ain't been feelin' too good. Thought you'd like some tea, 'elp you feel better. There's a slice of cake for you, too. It was Finny's Birthday the other day. Shame you was too ill an' all. Want me to set it down somewhere for ya?' You hesitate; how would Sebastian feel about you inviting another man into your bedchambers? You're about to think it through when Bard's whole face turns bright red.

'Um… I'm sorry, that was a bit forward, askin' if you wanted me to come into your room. It's not polite for a man to enter a lady's bedchamber, especially if she's spoken for. I think Sebastian'll kill me if I come in…' he's blushing so furiously you think he's going to cry. It's cute that he takes your privacy that seriously.

You've heard rumours that Bard has had something of a crush on you for a while now. It's unrequited, of course; you're Sebastian's woman, simple as that. You can't deny that you've fantasised about Bard in the past though. What with his kind heart and rugged good-looks… in another life, the two of you would have been good together. That world simply doesn't exist though, especially not now.

Still, that doesn't mean you can't be friends.

You step to the side and gesture for Bard to enter. 'It's alright, honestly. It's kind of you to think of me. I've been going a bit mad with only Sebastian for company anyway.' He grins, and puts his tray down on your dresser. You notice your place from earlier is gone; Sebastian must have come to check on you at some point. 

There's a small chair in the corner of the room, and Bard drags it across the room until it faces the bed. He takes a seat, and you follow suit, sitting as demurely as possible on the bed. He bolts out of his chair, like he's forgotten something; a few moments later, he hands you the tea from the dresser. You take a sip, and feel like you're going to melt into the mattress; Bard makes the best tea. You let out a tiny moan of enjoyment, which somehow makes Bard even redder. 

He clears his throat. 'So, 'ow've you been? You're lookin' well at the moment, but I 'ear you've been in quite a state. What's wrong with you?' You take in a deep breath. You've been asking yourself that question for months. You try to think of something that would explain your ten-day absence…

Bard cuts in again. 'Is it… I mean, are you…?' He makes a vague curving gesture over his stomach. 'Are you up the spout? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you are. I just wanna make sure you're okay. Is that what it is?' It's your turn to blush; he thinks your with child? You're caught between laughing at the ridiculousness of his assumption and crying about how much more complex your current situation is. You end up trying to keep a neutral face, smiling a little to put Bard at ease. You put a hand on his knee, hoping your touching isn't too forward. He doesn't flinch, so it must be alright. You answer his question.

'I'm not with child, Bard. I've just been… unwell lately. I've have a fever for more days than I care to remember, and all I want to do is sleep. Don't worry about me, though. I'll be fine. I daresay I'll be back in the kitchen bugging you for food any day now.' He lets out a huge sigh of what you assume is relief.

'Well thank god for that! No offence, but we've already got one brat runnin' 'round the place, be an 'andful with two. Not that your baby would be a brat! If it were, it would be the cutest brat ever. Not that I think you're cute…' Bard really has a way with words. This time you can't control the giggle that escapes you. He starts to laugh along with you, helping you to forget your situation for a moment.

The moment ends up being short-lived; you feel a pain in your stomach, followed by the fever. You try your best to hide your discomfort, but Bard notices, standing up and coming over to you.

'You don't look so well. Let's get you into bed.' He grabs your shoulders. 

His action triggers something inside of you; a wave of lust stronger than anything you've ever experienced before. It's like your body is calling out to him, begging him to take you. It takes all the willpower you have not to tackle him to the flood and ride him for all he's worth. Instead, you somehow manage to utter a single word. 

'Seb…ast…ian.' 

Bard nods. 'Right. Good idea. I'll go fetch Sebastian. You just wait there.' He runs from the room, calling Sebastian's name as he goes. 

It doesn't take him long to find Sebastian, who he practically drags into the room. Bard looks terrified, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Sebastian places the back of one of his hands on your forehead, feigning checking your temperature. The lustful feelings you felt change, from the powerful urge to be proactive to the desire to spread your legs and be used. Sebastian turns to face Bard.

'I fear her fever has returned. Go and inform Tanaka that he's to see to the Young Master's needs tonight. After that, kindly return to your normal duties. Do not fear for this young lady; I shan't let anything happen to her. Go on now so I can begin treatment. I fear she's in for a rough night.' His words seem innocent enough to Bard, but you can hear the hidden meaning in them; he's going to be extra hard on you tonight. 

Bard scampers sharpish, leaving you alone with Sebastian. The demon leaves your side, locking the door before putting the key back in its rightful place. He walks around the room slowly, removing his clothing piece by piece as you writhe in agony on the bed. Why wasn't he helping you? Could he even help you?

When his final piece of clothing has been removed, he approaches you. 'Close your eyes. If you dare open them, I swear I will show you what agony truly is. This is your only warning.' You close your eyes tightly, not wanting to anger him. You hear a shifting sound, followed by the sound of tearing fabric; he's clawing at your nightgown, shredding it to ribbons in order to reveal your body to him.

You feel the cool evening air envelop your being, granting you momentary relief from your fever. The relief is short-lived; you feel his teeth bite into one of your thighs, digging in so deep you know it'll draw blood. You have to grit your teeth together to keep from screaming out in agony. You hear Sebastian chuckle.

'I didn't even have to tell you to stifle your scream. You're such an obedient little harlot, I really hate having to punish you. However, you let another man into your bedchamber. I cannot let that kind of behaviour go unpunished. You have two options; I can either keep you completely incapacitated for another week, or you can accept a one-off physical punishment and earn my forgiveness. Which is it to be?' You can feel blood trickling down your thigh, and he starts lapping it up, letting out a moan as he does. You consider his options carefully; you don't like the sound of being punished physically, but you can't bear the thought of spending another week in total darkness. You give him your answer.

'You can punish me however you want, just please don't put me back in the dark.' He smacks your face. His nails cut into you, and you can feel yet more blood leaning your body. He wraps a hand around your throat, and you pray he doesn't kill you. He speaks.

'It seems I've been too lenient with you lately. You've forgotten the proper way to address me. I suggest you remember quickly, whore, or I'm going to go out of my way to make you suffer more.' He digs his nails into your legs, and you start crying, the pain breaking through your lustful haze. 

'I'm so sorry, Master. I swear I'll be a good little whore now. Why don't you fill me up, huh? Show me all that I'm good for.' You're not sure if you believe what you just said of yourself, but it doesn't matter; Sebastian removes himself from your body. You hear him shuffling around the room, presumably searching for things to punish you with. You feel the bed dip where he places his findings. His voice is a low growl when he speaks.

'Turn over, put your arms behind your back and present yourself to me. I want to see what's mine.' Your body moves of its own accord, driven by your fever. It hasn't lessened at all, but at least it hasn't gotten any worse. The first time you'd experienced it you'd fainted; you hope you don't faint now.

He prepares you the same way he did the day he began marking you as his, but with one exception; there's no gag tonight. You wonder why that is…

You feel something cold ram its way inside your channel, and feel grateful that the fever has caused you to feel suitably aroused, otherwise you'd be in a great deal of pain. You're not entirely sure what he's rammed into you, but if you had to guess you'd say it the glass phallus he'd had made to torment you one night. Seems like it was going to be used to torment you again.

You feel Sebastian claw at your back. 'I have another game for you, sweetheart. One I'm sure you'll like. All you have to do is keep that in you, just as you did before. You can do that me, can't you?' He takes it out a few inches before shoving it back in, earning him a gasp.

'Yes, master.' You say, and you hope it's the right thing. He removes his hand from the toy, which makes you assume you've said what he wants to hear. He lightly nips your ass cheek.

'Excellent. This punishment is going to be over quickly if you continue to behave so well.' You feel him reach for something on the bed, totally unaware of what it could be until you feel a sharp sting on your rear. 

The shock almost causes you to lose your precious cargo. Sebastian notices.

'I want you to count each strike. Failure to do so will result in that fake shaft being inserted elsewhere, and I assure you that will hurt even more than this whip of mine!' He strikes you again. You do as he says.

'One, and two!' You hear him smirk, bringing the whip down again.

He whips you raw, making no effort to be gentle. You count out each of his blows as clearly as you can, making sure not to lose focus on your other task.

You can feel your juices dripping down your leg, as your body is whipped into a frenzy. It isn't until his thirtieth strike that he finally stops, leaving you feeling throughly abused. The fever has worsened now, and you can feel your consciousness fading. Suddenly, the glass phallus is removed, and replaced with his own.

As soon as he starts moving within you, the fever starts to fade, replaced by the usual fog of ecstasy that always appears when Sebastian takes you like this.

Every thrust sends your abused rear knocking against his pelvis, which should be painful. You feel no pain now though; you're too busy climaxing. You moan into the sheets, surrendering to Sebastian's continued movements.

Sebastian grabs at your hair, yanking your head back so he can whisper in your ear.

'I do feel bad, having to treat you like this. You've been so well-behaved up until now. Ah, well. I suppose even the best of us have our bad days. After I'm finished, consider yourself forgiven. Please refrain from allowing others into your private quarters in future, however; only I get to decide who does that. Are we clear?' He bites at your ear, and you moan your reply.

'Yes, Master. Sorry, Master. I'll be a good girl from now on, Master. I'm yours, yours! Please take what's yours!' He speeds up and you climax again, only this time it feels far more intense.

When he reaches his own peak, your body can't cope with all the sensations. You pass out, the mark on you burning hotly as you enter a state of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… I hope that wasn't too awful…
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback as always; I do love hearing what people think ;)
> 
> I've got three fics on rotation at the moment, but I'll update this again as soon as I've done the other two.
> 
> Until then, thanks for reading :)


	4. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
> Warning: Anal sex and the aftermath of last chapter (good name for a band, incidentally). Also, and I know I keep saying this, there is DubCon. More so than there has been in the past. If you're uncomfortable with any of those things, this isn't something you're going to want to read. Consider yourselves warned. 
> 
> Right, I think that's everything. Oh, thank you all so much for reading :D

You wake up naked and alone in your bedroom. Your whole body feels sore, aching after last night's rough activities. Sebastian had given you no respite, taking you time and time again until you were pushed well beyond your limits. Even now in the morning's cold light, you can feel his essence inside of you, working its way through your body.

You try to sit up, but find the task too painful; he was truly without mercy last night. At least he had removed the bindings on your eyes and wrists, allowing you to drag your body up the bed and under the bloodied sheets. You plan to sleep more, when the door opens quietly. Sebastian strides over to you, clean linens under his arm. He yanks back your newly-acquired sheet, once again exposing you to the cold room.

He's smirking as he addresses you. 'Tsk, tsk. What a silly little whore, sleeping in a filthy bed. Time for you to get up and change the sheets.' He puts the linen to one side before dragging you out of bed by your ankles. Your abused rear hits the ground with a thump, causing all the cuts Sebastian formed last night to sting horrendously. You can feel tears forming in your eyes, but Sebastian doesn't care; he grabs you by the hair and forces you to stand. Your legs can barely support you weight, but you do your best not to fall onto the floor again. Sebastian brings his lips to your ear.

'Be a good girl and change that bed of yours. If you can't, then I'll just use you for my enjoyment again. After all, if you can't work then that's really all you're good for. Are you going to change your bed?' You don't understand, he said he was done punishing you. Why is he being so cruel?

You stumble towards the clean linen. 'Yes, master.' You say, hoping it will be enough to show him your willingness to obey. 

It clearly does something, as he himself strips the bed, leaving you only half a task to complete. You make your way over to the bed, praying that your legs don't give out.

Some how, you manage to complete his task. You have no idea how you accomplished it, but you're not about to start questioning it. You stand before him, bowing your head in subservience. 'It's done, master. I hope my efforts please you.' He walks over to you, grabbing your chin and forcing you to look into his eyes.

'Your efforts are most acceptable, especially given the circumstances. You have taken my punishment well, as I should have known you would. As a reward, I shall bring you some warm water and a flannel. Clean yourself up, then get some rest. I'll be back this evening as usual to take what's mine.' He leaves to fetch you the water, and you feel your blood run cold; surely he isn't planning to have you again tonight? Your body simply can't take it! If he returns tonight, you'll not be able to walk for weeks. Surely if you told him no he wouldn't do it.

Then again, this is the man that dragged you out of bed to change sheets stained crimson with your blood. He's not exactly known for patience or compassion. If he wants something, he gets it. He's not someone who tolerates refusal, especially not from his personal plaything…

He returns, and sets the basin down on the floor. He hands you a flannel and a bar of soap before leaving the room without a sound. Part of you hoped that he would stay so you could talk, but it's too late now. You wet the flannel, work the soap into a lather and begin the long and meticulous process of cleaning up as much evidence of last night as possible. 

As you clean yourself, you take the time to inspect the damage dealt to you last night. Angry scratch-marks littler your entire chest, stinging as they come into contact with the soap. There's a nasty-looking bite mark on your thigh, and when you look behind you, you can see the evidence of his punishment all down your ass and the backs of your legs. 

After you've cleaned up all of your recent cuts, your attention turns to the mark on your stomach. It looks fresh, despite the fact that it's been there for over a week. You trace the outline of it with one finger, contemplating your recent choices. What would Sebastian have done if you hadn't entered into this 'ritual' of his willingly? Would he have forced himself on you? Tied you to the bed and refused to let you leave until it was done? Or would he have respected your decision and let you go? 

You'd rather not think about the answer to that question. You know you won't like it.

You also begin to wonder what your life will be like when it's over with. Will Sebastian show you some kind of affection? No man has ever shown you any real affection, save for when they wanted something from you. Would that change when this is over? 

No. It won't change. You've always known exactly what you are to him; a whore. A bitch. His 'mortal plaything'. You've always known this, yet you let him corrupt you anyway. Things won't be any different once you're officially his. If anything, you'll have even less in the way of affection. After all, if you're bound to him, he doesn't have to be affectionate. He'll have everything he could ever want from you. 

As you finish washing, you realise you've made a grave mistake. You should never have come to Sebastian for aid. Even if it seemed like a good idea at the time, you should have found another way. One of your justifications for agreeing to Sebastian claiming you was that at least you wouldn't have to sleep around. However, the way he treated you last night has you thinking that wouldn't be such a bad thing. At least you could give your clients rules. Sebastian can't be told not to do the things he wants. He's in control of your body, and to some extent your mind as well.

You crawl back into bed, soaking wet but clean. You gently sob as you drift off to sleep, regretting your decision to stay here.

\-----------------

When you next open your eyes, the room is dark. At first you think night has fallen, but then you try to move your arms. 

Your wrists are bound together.

He's back.

You barely have time to register that fact before he's inside of you, cock thick and preparing to fill you yet again.

Your body begins to react in its usual way, heating up and fogging your mind with lust. You wonder if the mind fog has anything to do with his demonic nature, but you're in no fit state to ponder it. Right now all you can focus on him pounding into you, willing him to give you his seed so you can please him by taking it. All of your earlier thoughts and misgivings regarding your situation fade away under his forceful thrusts, and you find yourself thinking back to what he said on the second night; you really must have been born for this.

Your orgasm is intense, and you moan into the pillow, hoping the noice isn't loud enough to wake anyone. Sebastian finishes just after, and begins the lengthy process of emptying himself into you. Your mark burns as he does, but this time the burn feels oddly pleasant, as if the pain has become a familiar friend. You try to go back to sleep as he fills you, but he won't allow it, biting down on your shoulder hard enough to wake you up fully.

When he's done, he slips out silently before leaving the bed. You assume he's going to leave you be, but a few moments later you feel something cold on your other opening. You try to move away, before remembering the post-coital paralysis; you can't move an inch. Sebastian moves his head to your ear as one of his finger circles your back entrance, smearing someone onto it.

He begins talking to you. 'I think it's time I tried something new. I hope you don't mind that I've decided to help myself, but I simply can't resist my favourite little whore. Trust me, you're going to love what I'm about to do to you. I'd say be as loud as you want, but I fear that moaning will be impossible for a while. So just stay where you are, and let me pleasure you in ways you've never known before.' With that, you feel a light pressure at your tight entrance. 

He slides his finger in slowly, giving you time to adjust to the intrusion. You want to move away from the unfamiliar feeling, but you can't. For some strange reason, the helplessness is turning you on immensely. 

The soreness you'd felt this morning seems to have disappeared the moment he woke you, as if having him inside you has healed you somehow. You don't question the exact mechanics of it though; you can't question anything right now, not with his finger pumping in and out of your anus. He's started to move quickly, now that your body seems used to it. He slides another finger in, stretching you a little further. As painful as it is, you begin loving the sensation of being filled there. 

He starts to scissor his fingers, widening you even more. You're curious as to his end goal, but it's the exciting kind of curiosity that makes you crave the answer. 

Speaking of cravings, part of you wishes he'd give up on his current endeavour and go back to abusing your already-abused passage. Alas, it seems that he likes his new toy, a thought confirmed when you feel a third finger slip inside. It goes in with less resistance than the others; Sebastian's efforts haven't been for nothing. If you had use of your voice, you'd scream his name so loudly it would wake the whole household. 

Suddenly, Sebastian withdraws his fingers, leaving you feeling empty. The feeling doesn't last long, as he pushes something else into you. It feels solid, wood perhaps? You really can't be sure, but you really don't care. 

Sebastian moves the object in and out of you with ease, your hole loose enough to accept it with only minimal pain. He leans forward to nibble on your ear, continuing to violate you with the unknown object. The tiniest of noises escapes your mouth; is the paralysis wearing off already? 

He starts talking to you. 'You're remarkable, you know? The perfect woman. Obedient, beautiful, sinful… if only your husband had known how to bring out the best in you. If you were my bride, I'd never have allowed you to slip away. Alas, I suppose one man's loss is my gain entirely. You're going to be exquisite by the time you're fully-claimed. I might even go against my original purpose and breed with you. I'll bet a fine bitch like you could give me an entire brood of new demons. Then again, that would mean I wouldn't get to fuck you quite so much, and that simply would not do!' He shoves himself into you, filling both of your holes at once. You climax fiercely, body remaining totally limp against the bed. You do regain enough movement to let out a small moan though, which is enough to send Sebastian over the edge too, beginning his part of the ritual anew.

By the time he's finished, you're exhausted, the pleasure draining your whole body of energy. He removes all of your restrains before tucking you into bed, making sure only your head is visible. Before he leaves, he shows you a conical object made out of wood. That must be what he stuck into your anus earlier. He smirks as he exits, leaving you alone with your thoughts again.

As pleasurable as being with Sebastian is, you can't help but wonder if your life wouldn't be better elsewhere. Surely there was a man somewhere capable of loving your body and your soul. You doubt that though; if he existed, you would have met him by now. No, there was no one out there who could love you wholly. There was only Sebastian, and the pleasure he gave you. That was as close as you were ever going to get.

As you finally drift off into a dreamless sleep, you're unaware of the shadowy presence outside your bedroom window.

\----------------------

The Undertaker watches as the young woman drifts off. The things he's seen tonight are enough to make him feel nauseous. 

He's been keeping an eye on the manor for a while now, ever weary of its demonic occupant. Now it seems he's been right to worry; there's a woman in there who seems to have played straight into the demon's hands. 

He's been aware of their arrangement for a while, but it's never given him cause for concern; she was very much a willing participant, that was clear. However, with that demon's influence running through her veins, he's no longer certain she's there of her own volition. He needs to investigate the situation as throughly and as quickly as possible; he'll not let a woman as beautiful as her fall victim to a demon.

The Undertaker disappears into the night, carefully planning his first course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … look, he was always going to show up. He's my favourite character! And he's sexy as hell! 
> 
> Seriously, it just won't feel right not to include the Undertaker in this story, especially given that it's a spin-off to his fic. Besides, the amount of fanfiction featuring the Undertaker is too damn low!
> 
> As always, feel free to tell me what you think. 
> 
> Hope to see you all soon :)


	5. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Several things to note this time chaps.
> 
> The most important is the change in dynamics. Sebastian's actions are even more abusive than before, and it's starting to take its tole on the protagonist's mental health. What I'm basically saying is shit gets darker from here.
> 
> Also, Undertaker makes references to things that happened before the start of this story. For those of you who haven't read this piece's sister story, basically Sebastian seduced you whilst your husband was in a meeting with Ciel, then revealed the affair to your husband (by mailing him your underwear). Undertaker was the one who provided Ciel with info on your husband, but was unaware it would affect you. That's about it.
> 
> That's about it. Hope you enjoy :)

It's been a full month since Sebastian initiated the ritual, and your life has settled into a routine. Your body is starting to accept him with ease, the corruption no longer causing you to take ill at random. As such, you've been given leave to wander the manor at leisure, just as you did before Sebastian marked his claim on you. At night, you return to your room, and prepare for Sebastian's nightly visit.

Today is a little different, however; today, you've been asked to run an errand for the household.

Normally Sebastian would be the one who does such things, but the young lord Ciel has insisted that you be the one to fulfil this task. You agreed to it almost instantly, equal parts eager to get out for a while and eager to repay his kindness. After all, he was the one who had truly taken you in. If he desired, he could see you homeless in a heartbeat. You're half surprised that he hasn't kicked you out, given his predilection for irritating Sebastian at every turn. You can't help but wonder if they've made a deal of sorts…

You examine yourself in the mirror. You're wearing a long pink gown, adorned with lace trim around the bodice. It's a rather simple design, yet it radiates elegance. The perfect dress for a young lady. The length of the skirt also hides all the marks on your legs. 

Sebastian has been ruthless with you since the incident with Bard. He's taken to forcing himself on you with so much strength that you're too sore to walk properly most days. You've been too afraid to venture into the kitchens, terrified that Sebastian will get even worse. Last night you'd pleaded with him to be gentle, but he wouldn't listen. If anything, your protests made him more vicious. He started digging his claws into your legs, hard enough to break the skin in several places. The pain had made you scream in agony, and that sound had triggered his release. He'd left soon after, not bothering to free you from your restraints or treat your wounds. He'd woken you up this morning by pouring cold water on you, the shock of which made your heart stutter. He'd freed you, and told you to report to the young lord as soon as possible. You'd scolded him for his harshness. He'd slapped you hard across the face before repeating his orders.

You rub your cheek in the mirror. It's still a bit sore, but not as red as it had been. It could pass as a one-cheeked blush, or just a bit too much blush applied to one side. In any case, it doesn't really matter what it looks like. The errand you have to run involves a close contact of the Phantomhive family, so he isn't about to question how you're being treated. 

You hear the door open behind you, and know it's Sebastian. Sure enough, you catch his reflection in the mirror, looking sternly at you. He wraps his arms around your sides, hands coming to rest about the pentagram on your stomach. The mark is slowly fading, a sign that his ritual is proceeding as planned. He catches your eye in the mirror.

'Just think, this time next month you'll be all mine. No other man will ever touch you. If they try it, I'll kill them right before your eyes. My beautiful plaything…' one hand moves up your body to grab at a breast, squeezing it roughly. A groan escapes your lips of its own volition, making Sebastian grin menacingly. 'See? Despite all of your protests, you enjoy me being rough with you. 

'Now then, I see you're ready to leave for town. I'll have the driver deliver you straight to your destination. You're to go in, retrieve the necessary item from the contact, and return home as quickly as possible. Do not, under any circumstances, stray from this corse of action. If I find out you've been a naughty girl…' one hand lunges at your throat, applying enough pressure to make breathing difficult. 'There will be hell to pay.' He bites your ear for good measure.

He releases your neck, and you have to take a few breaths before you can speak. You address his reflection. 'Why are you being so unkind, master? I've done everything you've asked of me. Sure, I made one mistake, but that was two weeks ago. Please, stop being so hard on me, master.' 

Sebastian sighs heavily. 'Ah, such sweet pleading. Alas, you forget that I am a demon. The pleas of lowly mortal women do nothing to soften our actions. I have no intention of stopping my harsh treatment towards you. You'll just have to learn to accept it, the same way you've accepted my essence countless times. Trust me, you'll learn to crave my cruel advances the same way I crave this delicious body of yours. Now, bend over for me, and let me send you off with a reminder to come home.' You obey him without question, hiking up your skirt and leaning over your dressing table. 

You feel something cold against your back passage; he's going to use that wooden toy again.

He's been using it a lot recently, delighting in the way your body responds to being penetrated in two places at once. He uses his fingers to open you up, then slides it into you, making sure it's deep enough not to fall out. When he's finished, he steps back, allowing you to stand. It feels uncomfortable to say the least, but you know that keeping it in will please him immensely. You might even earn a reward. 

He forces you to turn around and face him, before he looks you up and down like he's examining a piece of art. He clearly likes what he sees, as he starts to smirk. 'Perfect. A true beauty. I take it you know the rules of our game by now?' You're about to nod, but remember how much he hates it when you don't respond verbally.

'I'm to keep the object in me until you take it out. Failure to do so will result in you replacing the item with your… er… manhood, master?' You look at him in confusion. He's never actually been inside of your other hole. Is that still the forfeit?

He looks somewhat pleased with you. 'Those are indeed the rules. However, there are two points there I wish to clarify. The first being that the punishment shall involve me dragging you into the forest over there, stripping you down, having my way with you multiple times, then leaving you there. 

'The second is that if you ever use the term 'manhood' again, I shall be forced to use the punishment I just described. It's such a ridiculous term. If you can't bring yourself to say penis, then I shall have to use my 'manhood' to fuck the shyness out of you. Understood?' There's a part of you that really wants him to do just that, but you know it won't be pleasant. Instead, you give him your usual 'yes, master' and proceed to leave the room with him, making your way towards the carriage.

\-----------------------

It doesn't take you very long to reach your destination, although it feels like forever thanks to Sebastian's game. Every jolt from the carriage made your concealed toy move inside of you, secretly pleasing you as you make your way to see the informant.

You haven't been told much about the man you're being sent to meet. All you know is that he's an eccentric mortician who is privy to most of the underworld's business. He's been a reliable source of information for years now, willing to trade his knowledge to the Phantomhives for pittance. That's not much of a description, so you don't know what to expect. Your mind has conjured up images of a creepy old man with warts all over his face, willing to trade information for a 'good time'. 

Hang on. Is that why you've been sent? Is that why Sebastian wants to play a game today? He's prepared you for this man, stretched you nice and wide so you'll be able to take his load with ease. Surely not. It can't be. Why would he? He's been so possessive of you, it's not like he'd whore you out to a stranger. Then again, he's only been interested in one part of you… 

An idea hits you. What if he's only been interested in your vagina because that's the only way he can get his essence into you properly? It would make sense, given the ritual's intended use. Of course, it suddenly makes perfect sense. He isn't possessive of you at all, only your womb. You suspect that if another were to climax inside of your vagina, it would disrupt the ritual. However, if they climaxed elsewhere…

Hang on. Does this mean… you have an out? If you decide that you can't go through with the ritual, that you're sick of being manhandled by a demon, you can escape? Would it work? Could it work? Under any other circumstance, you'd try to find out, but that won't be easy in this situation. Your only options are experimentation and questioning.

If you ask Sebastian, he'd probably tell you the truth, but he wouldn't let you leave your room until you were his, of that you're certain. 

If you experiment, Sebastian will kill your lover, and keep you chained to the bed until he's finished with you. 

Neither option is any good. Looks like you don't have an out after all.

The carriage comes to a halt with a small screech. You've reached your destination.

Snake, the Phantomhive footman, helps you out of the carriage without a word. You suspect his silence has something to do with his lack of reptilian company, but you're not certain. You thank him regardless, and head towards the shop directly in front of you. A large sign above the door confirms that you're at the correct address. You let yourself in, hoping that he'll be gentle with you.

As you enter the shop, the first thing you see is a dead body, laid out on a table towards the back of the shop. Ah, you've come at a bad time. Is it too late to leave and come back later?

You hear a voice approaching. 'Oh dear, Mrs Winters. Looks like we have a visitor! Your beautification shall have to wait!' A man with flowing grey hair appears in the shop, and hurries over to the body, covering it with a sheet. He turns to face you, a smile playing on his lips.

'Hello, me dear. Come to look at me coffins, have you? Sorry you had to see that. As beautiful as she'll look by the time I'm done with her, it's still not a nice thing for a pretty young lady to see. How about I make you a nice cup of tea? It'll calm your nerves!' You're about to protest, but before you get the chance he disappears, probably heading towards the kitchen.

You take the opportunity to look around his shop. Coffins line the walls of the shop, and there's a large desk at the back. That's pretty much it. It's a very small shop, but you imagine he does fairly well out of it. After all, if he was strapped for cash he wouldn't be giving his information away for next to nothing. Speaking of…

You lean across his desk, pulling your skirt up. If he hasn't figured out who you are yet, this will certainly give the game away. You wonder if he'll get straight to it, or if he'll take his time with you, savouring his payment. You hear him approach. 

'It's just brewing, dearie, so why don't we-' he takes in your appearance, clearly slightly taken aback. You decide now is a good time to introduce yourself.

'I am here as a representative of Ciel, Lord of Phantomhive. I have been sent here to retrieve some information. I believe that you were promised payment?' You stick your rear out for good measure, toy poking out slightly.

To your surprise, he bursts out laughing. The laughter totally consumes him, causing him to collapse onto the floor, arms clutching at his sides. You start to blush; have you done something wrong? 

He eventually comes to his senses, wiping tears out of his eyes. 'Oh, that was brilliant! I'm going to start requesting you every time! Never have I ever been gifted with such laughter! You can pull your dress down now, unless you'd like me to look at those cuts? They look nasty.' His tone goes from joyous to sombre in seconds. You hastily push your dress now. 

'Thank you, sir, but that isn't necessary. I'm perfectly fine. I am a little confused though; what payment were you offered?' You're so confused. You were certain that he was expecting your body as payment. Why wasn't he collecting what he was promised?

He disappears without answering, only to reappear with a tray of tea. He sets it on the desk and proceeds to pour it for you both, handing you a cup without a word. You thank him, and begin to sip your tea. 

It's the nicest cup you've ever had.

After a few moments of silence, Undertaker finally answers. 'I gave the young lord Ciel some information regarding you ex-husband a few months ago. When I heard he had taken you in, I wanted to make sure you were okay. The payment I requested was actually a smile from you, but I've always loved a good laugh. Seeing you bent over, offering yourself up like a whore… I don't know why, but I found it funny. I suppose it's the juxtaposition; beautiful young woman and harlot aren't two things that tend to merge together. Anyhow, how are you doing? Are you being treated okay?' Is he being genuine? All he was after was a smile? No way, that's not how men work. At least, not in your experience. You need to know his true intentions.

'Why do you care? I'm nothing to you. Just some silly little tramp who destroyed her marriage by sleeping with another man. My wellbeing is none of your concern.' You put the tea down, and prepare to leave, before realising you don't have what you came for. You turn to face the Undertaker, one hand outstretched. 'I've paid you, so please hand over what I came for so I can head back. I've already stayed far too long.' You're beginning to grow paranoid. Sebastian had specifically instructed that you be in and out as quickly as possible. He won't be pleased if you're delayed.

Undertaker walks around his desk, pulling something out from a concealed draw. It's a file of sorts, presumably what you're after. He puts it in your hands, gently caressing them as he does. The gesture is tender, and it makes you want to cry. He looks at you, and although you can't see his eyes, you know he's wearing a sombre expression. 

'I care because I fear you're not being treated right. I can tell that you're in a bad way just by looking at you. You don't have to go into details, but am I right?' You start to cry. You want to throw yourself at this man's feet, and beg him to take you away from Sebastian. Your 'master' isn't the same anymore. Sure, he still pleasures you every night, but there's nothing else there. He's never even kissed you! Not on the mouth at least. Yet here you are, rushing to get back like the obedient little bitch he keeps saying you are. If what the Undertaker says is true, if he does care, could he be the one to help you end Sebastian's games?

No. He won't be the one. He doesn't really care. No one cares. All you can do is return to Sebastian, and hope that your delay hasn't earned you a punishment.

You look at the Undertaker, right where you assume his eyes are. 'No, you're wrong sir. My life is just as it should be.' You give him a smile, but you can tell he knows the truth. He wipes the tears that have collected at the corners of your eyes. 

'Okay, I'll let you go. There's one condition however; if your situation changes, and you need to free yourself from him, come to me. I can help you, in more ways than one.' You don't respond to his statement. Instead, you rush to the door, determined to be back home as soon as possible.

As you jump into the carriage, you begin to wonder what he means by 'help you in more ways than one'. All you really need help with is Sebastian's temper and ravenous sexual appetite, and it's not like he can help you there. Unless of course he takes you away from Sebastian…

You need to stop thinking like that. It'll only make your situation worse than it already is. You made the decision to let Sebastian claim you. You can't change your mind just because he's gotten rougher. He's a demon, they're rough by nature! Maybe your body will be able to take his forcefulness better when the ritual is done…

Thinking of the ritual reminds you of something; you clench your backside, relieved to find the toy safely nestled inside of you. At least Sebastian won't be punishing you for that later.

As you approach the manor, your thoughts drift towards the quirky mortician. You wonder what he looks like under all that hair. Is he a handsome man, or covered in warts as you first though? You blush a little; you really shouldn't be thinking about such things. No, what you should be thinking about is how nice he was, and how softly he caressed your hands and wiped your tears…

You fight the urge to hit yourself. You have a crush on him! You have a crush on a man you've known for all of twenty minutes! There's something seriously wrong with you. Perhaps you should ask Sebastian to punish you after all…

Still, as you exit the carriage and walk up the manor, you can't help but wish you'd met that man sooner. If you had, then maybe things wouldn't have turned out the way they have.

You give Lord Phantomhive the information you've acquired, before excusing yourself, deciding that you need a nap before Sebastian comes to visit. 

You snuggle into your bed, falling asleep quickly. Your dreams are filled with grey hair and laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? This should have gone up a few hours ago, but my internet sucks :/ I'm actually sending this via 4G at work, because why not?
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback as usual.
> 
> Hope to see you soon


	6. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings,
> 
> Once again I have character-specific writer's block, so I've decided to update this story until the affliction passes.
> 
> Waning; this is actually the softest chapter so far, although the ending might make people uncomfortable. 
> 
> Sorry it's a short one, but it's all I could manage :P 
> 
> Enjoy :)

It's midnight in the manor, and Sebastian has come for you yet again. This time however, you're ready for him.

You know how arousing he finds it when you show willingness, so tonight you've decided to wait for him on your hands and knees, wooden object inserted inside of you still. You're somewhat concerned about what keeping something up there so long will do to your body, but you keep it there anyway; you have to please Sebastian. You've even taken the liberty of blindfolding yourself in advance, a sign that you're more than ready to be used again.

You hear a groan of approval from behind you. 'Just when I thought my desire for you had reached its zenith, you go and do something like this… I believe I owe you an explanation for my recent behaviour.

'You see, we demons are a possessive bunch, especially when it comes to humans. The thought of you within kissing distance of another… it spurred my jealously into overdrive. In my envy-driven state, I thought that the best way to keep you here was to be so rough with you that you'd not have the strength to flee. However, you have proven time and time again that you have no intention of running away. I apologise for my actions.' You almost faint; he's apologising to you? He never apologises to anyone, at least not genuinely. You're glad you've opted not to gag yourself, so you can respond to his statement. 

'I accept your apology, master. I'm happy that you finally realise just how willing I am to become yours permanently. It's an honour, master, and I desire it above all else.' You hesitate, a question from earlier bubbling its way up to the surface. Do you dare ask it? Well, he's being a bit nicer than usual. Now is probably the only chance you'll have to ask it. 'If I may ask, master, what happens if another man takes me before the ritual is complete?' 

You hear a growl from behind you, and instantly regret your decision.

You brace yourself for pain, but it never comes. Instead, he starts ruining his hands along your sides, clearly growing bored of your questions. 

Sure enough, you feel him probing at your entrance moments later, followed by him removing the toy from your rear. He leans over to talk to you as he starts thrusting slowly. 'As you've been such a good girl, I'll tell you. If another man pollutes your womb, it will start to reverse the ritual. If I do not reclaim you with a twenty four-hour period, the ritual shall end prematurely, and we'll have to re-initiate it. The second time will be a lot more painful than the first, so I suggest you keep your legs crossed when I'm not around.' You feel something pin your hands to the bed, presumably using whatever passes for hands in his true form.

He starts pounding you in earnest now, chasing his end like a hunting dog chasing a fox. You start moving your hips too, hoping that your participation will please him.

It does.

He starts taking to you again. 'What an amazing creature you are, finally willing to participate fully. I was worried you'd be a passive participant forever, but here you are, actively talking part in our joining. I haven't even used my little mind trick on you tonight. It makes me crave you even more.' You falter slightly. So the cloud of lust you feel whenever he's inside you is of his own making? 

You're about to confront him, but then something rubs against your clit and you're too busy chasing your end to care. 

He brings you to an explosive peak, your face buried in a pillow to keep you from waking the entire household. You keep moving your hips as you do, which proves to be too much for Sebastian. He lets out a small moan before emptying himself into you, your mark burning as usual.

As he continues filling you, you brace yourself for the coming paralysis. You're looking forward to the ritual being completed, because you're starting to hate the feeling of helplessness the paralysis always causes. After all, the manor is constantly under attack. What if some crazy assassin broke into your room? You'd have no way to even call for Sebastian, let alone fight or flee. The sooner everything is over and done with the better.

Even if that does mean you're bound to a demon.

He finally finishes, withdrawing slowly. He scoops you up and puts you into bed, tucking you in carefully. To your great surprise, you feel him caress your face gently. 'Beautiful, and all mine. I'm going to leave the blindfold on you for the night, just in case I decide to visit you again. Get some rest for now though; you deserve it for being so well-behaved.' You feel the slight pressure of his lips against your forehead; he's kissing you goodnight! 

As he leaves the room, you begin to wonder why he's being to kind all of a sudden. He's like a different man. In fact, he's acting more human than demon. Perhaps it's some kind of trick? 

Whatever the reason, you find yourself drifting off a short time after his leaving.

\--------------------------

Your sleep is plagued by nightmares.

They had started off tame at first; you were at a ball, talking to some random noble when he'd noticed you weren't wearing any clothes. 

That scene faded into one of you on stage. You're about to sing opera in front of a packed theatre. You open your mouth, but no words come out. The entire theatre starts laughing at you, and you burst into tears before running off stage. 

The third and final nightmare is the worst.

It's dark, and rain is pouring down from the heavens. You're in the middle of London, running away from an unseen figure. 

It chases you as far as London Bridge, before you feel your legs freeze. You can't run anymore, paralysed by both fear and exhaustion. You turn to face your tormentor. 

You can barely make anything out in the darkness, but what you do see terrifies you. A pair of crimson eyes, and a set of glowing white fangs approaches you slowly, accompanied by the sound of heeled shoes clicking on the pavement below. You manage to back away, only for your back to hit a wall. It's the edge of the bridge. If you step over that bridge, you'll fall straight into the icy Thames below.

The figure starts speaking to you softly.

'Come with me, my dear. I'm not finished with you yet.' You see dark shadows approaching, like arms made from the night itself. He wants you to walk into them, to let him accept you as his own.

You refuse, instead opting to jump off of the bridge. Your final thoughts are that if freedom…

\----------------------

Your eyes open wide, body breathing heavily. You try to sit up, but your body won't move. There is nothing but darkness.

You begin to wonder if this is what death feels like, before you remember where you are. 

You're in your bed, safe and sound.

The darkness is being caused by a blindfold, and you can't move thanks to your 'master's' demonic essence.

The thought doesn't calm you as much as you'd like, as you're essentially paralysed in the dark. You're terrified, the dream still with you. What had been chasing you in the dark? Whatever it was, it was terrifying. 

You hear a creaking sound coming from your window, followed by a gust of wind. The room feels very cold, and you can hear footsteps approaching.

Someone is in your bedroom. 

You try to scream, but no noise escapes. You try to move, to break past your paralysis. It doesn't work. All you can do is stay put, totally defenceless. It's just as you'd feared earlier; someone has broken into the manor, and they plan to kill you. 

You feel them roll back your bedcovers.

They lift up one of your legs, as if they're examining it. They brush over Sebastian's claw marks, and you feel a jolt of pain rush through you. 

You hear a rummaging sound, followed by the feeling of something cold over your wounds. It stings a bit at first, but the pain soon fades away. It occurs to you that the intruder is tending to your injuries. 

You would frown in confusion if you could. Who on earth breaks into someone's manor in the dead of night to tend to someone's wounds? They must have another goal in mind, surely. 

Once the mystery visitor is done with the first leg, he moves onto the second, giving it the same treatment. Part of you wants to try screaming again, but curiosity prevents you from doing such a thing. You need to know why someone has broken into your bedroom.

The hands leave your legs, apparently satisfied with their work. They settle on your hips, and a sinister thought enters your mind; they could do anything they want to you, and you'd have no way of fighting it. If it's a man, he could disrupt the ritual with a single act. You subconsciously hold your breath, and await the intruder's next move.

They tentatively turns you over, and presumably examine your back. When they find only fading bruises and faint scratches, they return you to your previous position. 

The hands leave your body completely, and you wonder if they'll leave you alone now. Suddenly, you feel them pour a cold liquid down your throat, tilting your head up so it goes down properly. It tastes vile, like a bizarre combination of liquorish and misery. However, as it begins to work its way down your throat, the most marvellous thing happens. 

You feel your paralysis lifting slowly.

You try to lift your arms, and are surprised when they manage to move about an inch from the bed's surface. It takes about five minutes for the paralysis totally dissipate, during which time you manage to force yourself into a sitting position. You go to remove the blindfold, but are stopped by two hands grabbing your own. They gently coax them into your lap before walking across the room. You hear the visitor walk across the room, followed by the sound of a draw being opened. The soft shuffling of fabric approaches you. You reach out, and the figure places something in your hands; it's s nightgown. You thank your mystery caregiver, and manage to put the garment on despite not being able to see it. 

When you're done, you're softly pushed into your back, before being tucked in again. The intruder strokes your face, and gives your lips one quick peck before uttering only two words;

'Sweet dreams.'

You recognise that voice, but you're too tired to figure out where you've heard it. You hear the window creak again, signalling your visitor's departure.

As you close your eyes for the second time tonight, you hope your sleep is filled with dreams, rather than plagued by nightmares.

You also hope Sebastian doesn't find out what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts?
> 
> I'm supposed to be getting a piercing done in about twelve and a half hours' time, so I'm extra nervous. I'm also going on my own, which isn't helping :P the reason I mention this is that if it's super painful, I may have difficulty focusing for a while, thus resulting in slower updates. Will make sure everything gets updated at least one a week though, I promise ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	7. Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's ya boy (but not really)
> 
> Turns out having your helix done isn't too bad, so long as you don't knock it (like I keep doing -_-)
> 
> Anyway, let's get straight to it today. This chapter is largely filler, but brace yourself for things yet to come o.O
> 
> I hope you like it ;)

The warm glow of morning illuminates your skin, making it look almost flawless. Sebastian had woken you an hour ago, bringing you tea and toast. You'd been even more surprised than you were yesterday. Why is he being so nice to you? It must have something to do with the ritual. Either that, or he's finally realised just how cruelly he's been treating you for months.

Nope. Definitely the ritual.

You finish your breakfast, and he picks the tray, preparing to take it away. Before he does, he speaks. 'My, what a hungry whore you are. I'll have to make sure to fill you up more often.' He smirks at you, hinting at his double meaning. You smile sweetly at him, spreading your legs as do. His smirk grows wider.

'If this were any other morning, I'd take you up on your offer. However, I am an extremely busy man today. I do have a very special treat for you though.' He reaches into his pocket, producing a wad of notes and a bag of coins. He hands them to you, and your eyes widen in shock. 'Go into town today, and treat yourself to a few things. You can use every penny that I've given you, so long as you're satisfied with your purchases. You may also spend as much time out as you'd like, but I do ask that you return to me before supper. 

'I'm placing a great deal of trust in you. If you betray that trust, the consequences will be dire. As you well know, I do not take kindly to such things. Do you think you can follow my instructions?' His eyes stare into your very soul. You can seldom believe your ears. He's letting you leave the manor unaccompanied (except for the driver) for a whole day? You're delighted, but this only adds to your paranoia. Why has he stopped being so cruel? You decide that now is a good time to ask.

'Yes, master. I'll follow your instructions to the letter! If I may ask, what's brought on all of these kind deeds? It's not that I don't appreciate them, but they seem rather… out of place? Is it something to do with the ritual, master?' You're expecting him to lash out, to strike you for such an impertinent question. All he does is nod his head.

'You've seen right through me. How marvellous you are. We are now entering a new phase of the ritual. The first phase is all about me asserting my dominance over you. This next one is about me convincing you to be more… confident. Having you totally passive is one thing, but the thought of you asking for it is enough to make me ache for you.' He strokes your thigh, and for a moment you think he's going to reconsider your earlier offer.

Alas, his touch is but a fleeting one, and he quickly retreats, heading towards the door. He leaves you with a few parting words.

'Your carriage shall be ready in half an hour. Have fun.' His smile is almost sinister, and it feels like you're walking into a trap…

You choose to ignore those feelings, and start to get ready for your day out. Trap or no, you're not about to waste this opportunity to question a certain someone about last night.

\------------------------

The carriage arrives in central London a little before eleven. Your first destination is a boutique, specialising in all manor of undergarments. You purchase a present for Sebastian; a jet black corset with crimson laces and trims. Well, it's not technically for him, but you know he'll be overcome with carnal desire when he sees you in it. After all, those are his colour. Seeing his woman dressed up in his colours is sure to stoke his possessive instincts into overdrive. 

Corset paid for, you start to look more for yourself. You've been desperate to buy yourself some new clothes, as the ones you have aren't things that you've chosen yourself; rather, Sebastian had bought them all for you. It's not that you're ungrateful, but it would be nice to wear things that you've chosen for a change. With that in mind, you step into another shop, determined to return to Sebastian with as many things as your arms can carry.

\------------------

A few hours later, you leave what is to be your penultimate shop. Your arms really have become ladened with clothing, to the point where you've stop shopping out of necessity rather than desire. You've only managed to spend about half of the money you were given, which illustrates just how generous Sebastian has been. 

You have bought;

one corset (for your master's enjoyment).

Three pairs of knee-high stockings (because one pair just isn't enough).

A pair of stupidly high heels (they make you feel attractive beyond measure).

Two new dresses (one in red, and one in lilac).

A thick nightgown (the nights are getting colder now, even with Sebastian warming your bed every night).

Finally, you've just bought yourself some new underwear (which you doubt you'll be needing, given Sebastian's ravenous sexual appetite).

You deposit all of your items into the carriage, before instructing the driver to head to one more destination; Undertaker's shop.

You see, you've finally figured out the identity of your mystery visitor. Well, you think you have at least. There's still a degree of uncertainty in your mind, but you're pretty certain that he is your mystery caller. After all, he'd offered to patch your legs up in the day. He could easily have been the one who tended to your injuries. Your main reason for visiting is his voice though; you need to hear it again in order to compare it to your visitor's voice.

You enter his shop cautiously, assuring the driver that you won't be too long. You begin to look around, ever cautious of your surroundings. You're certain he's going to jump out of one of those coffins at some point, so you make sure to keep an eye out for any movement within the coffins.

Suddenly, a voice appears from nowhere.

'So, have you finally decided to rid yourself of that noxious beast Sebastian? Just say the word and I'll help you.' You eyes scan the room, searching for the source of the noice. Before you can scan the entirety of the shop, he appears at your side, grinning like a maniac. You jump back in shock, hip knocking into his desk. You have to take a moment to compose yourself, mouth unable to form words. Instead you stare at him crossly, trying to get across your irritation. He seems oblivious to it, which is rather frustrating.

Finally, you regain the ability to speak. 'I've decided no such thing, sir. Instead I've come to discus something that happened last night.' He looks at you, head tilting to the side in confusion.

'What is there to discus, dear? I snuck into your bedroom, treated your injuries, and reversed your state of paralysis. I know it's rude for a man to creep into a lady's bedroom, I shan't deny that. You just looked so ill that I had to help you. You wouldn't let me, but I decided to do so anyhow. How are your legs today, by the way?' Unbelievable. He's not even going to deny what he did? If Sebastian ever finds out about him sneaking in, he'll kill him! The Undertaker might act like a creep, but you can feel that his concern is genuine. You don't want Sebastian to hurt him. The best thing to do is tell him where he can stick his concern. It's the best thing for all parties involved.

Instead of just telling him though, you need to think of a way to really get your point across; you slap his face, regretting your decision the moment you hand makes contact with his cheek. It's no way to thank him for being so kind, but in a way, you're doing him a kindness in return. He just doesn't know it.

He rubs his reddened cheek as you begin to shout at him. 'How dare you do such a thing! My room is my private sanctuary, and you violated it. I told you yesterday that I didn't need your help, and I meant it, so just leave me alone!' You storm out, fighting the urge to drop on the floor and beg his forgiveness. You permit yourself a single glance in his direction, and that's all it takes to almost destroy your resolve; a single tear is trickling down his cheek.

You somehow fight the urge to go back, mind telling you over and over that it's for your own good. 

As you enter the carriage, you feel your own tears fall as you return home.

\-----------------

You hurry straight to your room when you return, determined to tidy away your purchases as quickly as possible. With that done, you venture downstairs to eat, knowing that the servants will be eating dinner now.

Sure enough, the smell of warm stew hits you as soon as you reach the kitchen. Bard stands up as soon as he sees you, dishing you up a huge bowl of food before returning to his seat. You can see in his eyes that the incident from a few weeks ago is still fresh in his mind; he's looking at you like you're about to keel over.

Dinner is a mostly quiet affair, with the occasion bit of small talk about work and manor life. You eat your stew at a leisurely pace, knowing that Sebastian won't be in your room until later. You still manage to finish yours first however, and you place your plate in the sink as plan out the best way to wait for Sebastian today. You definitely want to wear the corset, but you're not sure what else. The blindfold was popular last night, so that was a good bet. Underwear was a no-go, as Sebastian isn't a fan of things that stop him from getting what he wants. Maybe you could wear some stockings and those heels? That would be the perfect way to get his blood flowing down below!

Plan sorted, you say goodnight to the household staff before returning to your room, giddy with the thought of your kinky surprise. However, as you open your bedroom door, you discover Sebastian has a surprise of his own; he's waiting for you, arms crossed and arms full of rage.

You're reluctant to walk in, but you know you have no choice. As you as you close the door behind you, he strikes, wrapping a hand around your throat and forcing you back against the door. Your hands grasp at his, trying to pry him off. He's having none of it, your resistance only causing his grip to tighten. 

He finally speaks, his words sending cold shivers down your spine. 'You went to visit the Undertaker today. When I release you, you'll have fifteen seconds to tell me why. If you lie to me, or if I am unhappy with the truth, then I swear I will make tonight the worst night of your life so far.' He releases his grip, and you fall into a heap on the floor. You struggle to breath straight away, but you notice him looking at his watch. He's counting out fifteen seconds, you're sure of it.

How are you going to explain your way out of this mess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… shit. What is our dear protagonist going to say? You'll have to read the next chapter when it comes out :P
> 
> As always, feel free to tell me what you think.
> 
> I'd also like to thank you all for your support so far. I couldn't do it without ya ;D
> 
> Hope to see you all soon :)


	8. Change and Renewal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Warning; there be violence. I've kept it tame, but it may make some readers uncomfortable.
> 
> Hope that doesn't discourage you.

'How did he find out?' Is your first thought. Did he follow you? Did the driver tell him? Surely the Undertaker didn't tell him…?

No, he wouldn't. Surely he knows that Sebastian is prone to violent outbursts. Why would he tell Sebastian? Unless he wanted to hurt you, the same way you hurt him…

Whatever the reason, Sebastian has found out, and is clearly furious with you. Your heart beats rapidly in your chest; what is he going to do to you? He won't kill you, of that much you're certain, but anything else… he could break both your legs if he wanted to, and you'd have no way of stopping him.

His threat, combined with your own imaginings, is enough to make you weep at his feet, and begin begging for mercy.

'Please forgive me, master. I thought he might have more information for you, so I went to visit him. I was only trying to please you, I swear! Please don't hurt me.' You begin sobbing violently, losing your ability to form sentences. It's a lie, and you know it, but the truth would almost certainly anger him more. That, and it would put the Undertaker's life in jeopardy; you doubt Sebastian would allow him to remain unscathed after such a thing.

Sebastian remains still and silent above you, watching you as you cry. His expression is a neutral one, as it often is when he's angry with you. Only when your sobs die down does he finally speak.

'What a silly little whore you are, lying to me after I dealt out such a severe threat; don't say I didn't warn you!' With that he grabs you by the hair, dragging you over to the bed. He produces a rope from somewhere, and ties your arms to the headboard. Your whole body freezes, paralysed with fear. What is he going to do to you?!

Your levels of panic reach new heights when he produces a knife. 

You begin to cry out at him, hands desperately trying to escape their confines. 'Please, don't hurt me. I swear I'm telling the truth, master. Please, don't do this!' Part of you says you should come clean about Undertaker's visit, but you remain tight-lipped. You get the feeling Sebastian will hurt you no matter what you tell him, so there is no point involving the Undertaker in all of this. You only wish you hadn't slapped him earlier today; you get the feeling you'll need patching up after Sebastian is done with you.

Sebastian begins slicing the sleeves of your dress open, sliding the flat of the blade across your shoulders. You whimper helplessly, but he ignores you; nothing you can say or do with cause him to stray from his purpose. 

The blade moves down into the valley of your breasts, before he yanks it down forcefully, cutting the dress straight down the middle. He pulls the ruined garment away before he starts on your underthings.

You underwear is unceremoniously torn from your body, Sebastian's demon strength reducing them to mere scraps of cloth. When it comes to your corset, he's much more restrained, cutting it in half with speed and precision. When that's done, he pulls the two halves apart, connect only by the laces. He yanks the whole thing out from under you, leaving you totally exposed. He hovers over you menacingly, knife in hand.

'Tell me the truth, whore, or I swear I shall make you stuffer.' You keel trying to escape, nude body writhing on the bed. Where is he going to stick that knife?

'I am telling the truth, master! I swear it! Please believe me!' He starts tutting at you, shaking his head as he does. 

'I had such high hopes for you. You were to become my most treasured belonging, worshiped and adored by me and every other man who saw you. I would have placed you on the highest of pedestals and given you the world. Alas, you have destroyed my hopes with your lies, and for that I must punish you.

'I wonder which part of you I should ruin first. I shan't touch anything that brings me joy, so that quim of yours is safe. I shall spare your breasts too, if only for the sake of the children you shall bear me when the time is right. However, the rest of you is fair game.' He drags the knife along the inside of your thigh, causing it to draw blood. He licks your wound, making you hiss in pain. He moans into your leg.

'Your blood is so very sweet. Maybe someday, when you are no longer fit to act as my whore, I shall drain you dry, delighting in watching the life drain away from your lying eyes.' He bites down hard, and you cry out in pain, gritting your teeth out of habit. Your mind keeps telling you to behave as he expects you to, even though you know full-well that it won't help your situation; he's gone past the point of reason.

He makes his way up your body, leaving a trail of bites and cuts all along your body. You can feel drops of your body trickling onto the mattress, which are soon joined by your tears. He's going to do something horrible to your face, you just know it. It seems to be his destination, after all… you just pray that he sees reason before then.

Your suspicions are unfortunately confirmed when his face hovers over yours, knife in your face. Your eyes flicker between him and it, silently begging him to stop. He speaks to you one last time.

'This is your final chance. Come clean now, or I shall cut that lying tongue of yours out, and make you watch as I feed it to my feline friends.' Your blood runs cold. He's serious, and you know it. Almost all of you is in total agreement to sell out the Undertaker, just to spare yourself the pain of his blade. However, the tiniest of voices in your head tells you not to do it, that you should tell Sebastian one final time that you're being truthful, then endure his punishment. After all, it seems inevitable. He's been paranoid ever since you started this ritual. His jealously was always going to make him do something like this. If you tell him the truth now, then there is nothing to say he won't do this to you later. With that thought in your mind, you speak for what you assume shall be the final time.

'I have told you no lies, master, but I see now that my words are not enough to convince you. Do what you must to me, if it'll put an end to your paranoia. Just know that I have always been faithful to you, despite what you may think. I only ask that you make this quick; you don't want to risk me bleeding out on you.' With your final words spoken, you close your eyes and stick out your tongue, inviting him to take it. 

The room is silent, save for the sound of your breathing. Your body braces itself for mutilation, hoping that it isn't as painful as you think it's going to be.

You gasp in shock when something warm and wet slides against your tongue.

Whatever it is slips into your open mouth, plundering it with wild abandon. It suddenly dawns on you what's happening; for the first time ever, Sebastian is kissing you! 

Initial shock wearing off, you start to move your tongue in time with his, only wishing you could thread your hands into those raven locks of yours. As if he can hear your thoughts, Sebastian brings the knife up to your bound wrists, releasing them before throwing the knife away. You grab his hair instantly, pulling him as close to you as you possibly can. You figure it's the adrenaline in your veins that's causing you to behave like this, combined with sheer relief. You really don't care what it is though, just so long as he isn't going to hurt you anymore.

Your hands leave his hair, making to undress him instead. Skin-on-skin contact would be incredible right now, given how much passion Sebastian is radiating right now. He's kissing you like a man possessed, intent only on deriving as much pleasure from kissing you as possible. His hands roam your body greedily, as if he's trying to touch every inch of you. You want to question his sudden mood swing, but think better if it; it's better to just go with it. After all, this is a thousand times better than having your tongue cut out.

When you've finally removed all of his clothes, you straddle his lap, trapping his erection between his stomach and your somewhat damp entrance. The adrenaline has served to get you slightly worked up, but the lingering fear is stopping you from getting as wet as you normal does. Sebastian clearly notices, and takes it upon himself to insert two of his fingers into you, thumb playing with your clit as his finally break the kiss.

He nibbles your ear, whispering to you between bites. 'Forgive me, my darling. I know my actions tonight have been despicable, but I promise you it won't happen again. I had to be sure you were telling me the truth, I had to know that I could place my absolute trust in you. Listening to you pleading with me did not excite me as it once did. I like hearing you plead with me for more pleasure, not for your life. The fear in your eyes was distressing, but I knew I had to proceed as planned.

'I cannot help the possessiveness I feel towards you, but you have proved to me without a doubt that I needn't be so concerned. You could have lied to me, told me what I expected to hear, just to spare yourself from the pain. Alas, you did not. You remain truthful despite your fear, proving to me once and for all that you are fully deserving of my trust. From this moment onwards, you have that trust. Never again shall I question you, or grow angry over your interactions with other males. You can visit the Undertaker every single day if it pleases you, so long as you promise me you'll be faithful to me.' His words ease your anxiety, and normally you'd be content to leave it at that. Not tonight, though. Not after what he's just done to you. 

You remove his hand from your depths, not wanting anything to distract you from what you're about to say. He looks at you, confused at your boldness. If he finds that confusing, your words will shock him to his core.

'After the stunt you just pulled, you should be lucky I allow you to even look at me. This ends now, Sebastian. I am no longer content being your 'plaything'. You either start treating me with the respect I deserve, or I'll walk out of this room, and fuck Baldroy until the ritual is compromised! I refuse to call you 'master', too! I shall no longer submit to your violent urges like a common whore! From tonight, we go forth as equals, or we do not no forth AT ALL!' He looks at you, eyes so wide it looks like his eyebrows are about to take off! You worry that you've pissed him off, that he's going to turn on you again.

He merely smirks at you.

'Finally, that hidden spark inside of you has come to the surface. You are like the Phoenix, born again in flame. It is a beautiful sight to behold, and I'm privileged to witness such a thing. I agree to your demands, on the condition you agree to mine.' He's rubbing himself against you now, and you're certain he's planning to seal your agreement with something more than a kiss. You look him dead in the eyes before answering.

'Not once have I ever been unfaithful to you, and nor do I plan to. Treat me right, and I'm yours. Hurt me like this again, and you'll lose me for good, even after the ritual is complete.' Your answer pleases him, and he thrusts inside of you, setting a casual pace this evening. 

You move your hips in tandem with his, eager to prove how much you want him. He moves his head down to start suckling on your nipple, making you cry his name in pleasure.

The sound of his name makes him more forceful, speeding up the pace as he chases his end. You slide a hand of your own between the two of you, and start rubbing your clit. He stops his ministrations on your breasts, so he can better see the spectacle between your legs. He eyes the sight hungrily, before slipping his tongue into your mouth again. 

The unfamiliar sensation sends you other the edge, your cries muffled by his kiss. He follows soon after, his release shooting up into you unexpectedly. Your mark burns a little, but nowhere near as much as it usually does. His release doesn't drag on for ages either. He's finished with in moments, breaking the kiss and burying his head in your neck. 

You prepare for the paralysis, but it never comes; you can move as usual, albeit with fatigue. You eye Sebastian with curiosity.

'Paralysis only applies if I take you in demon form. I fear I was too carried away to transform. Fear not, it shan't disrupt the ritual; it's still my essence, after all. I shall have to take you again later, but rest for now, my beautiful.' You snuggle into him, exhaustion setting in. He moves up the bed, tucking you both in. You drift off in his arms, but not before thinking one last thing;

Can you really trust him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for being so brief with my AN; I'm uploading this in a car :P
> 
> Hope to see you soon :)


	9. Getting Your Own Way (Mostly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> So sorry about the delay. I had severe writer's block. It was so bad I ended up contemplating ending this story early :/
> 
> Thankfully, it appears to have passed, so I won't have to end this story before time after all :D
> 
> Warning; this chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature that some views may find sexy (especially those who liked the previous chapters). This whole chapter is basically just sex, because that was easier for me to write. Expect plot in the next chapter though ;)
> 
> Enjoy :)

A full week has now passed since Sebastian promised to start trusting you more, and so far he's been true to his word. He's given you total freedom, not even raising an eyebrow when you told him you wanted to help Bard make a cake for the Young Lord. Normally that would have earned you an entire evening of punishment; instead, he'd praised your hard work, and taken you quite tenderly, as opposed to his usual brute force approach. You're delighted with his changed attitude, although there's one thing eating away at you.

Undertaker.

Even though you'd been trying to help the man escape Sebastian's fury, you'd been unreasonable unkind to him, especially given how kindly he's acted towards you. You'd like to apologise, but you're concerned that asking Sebastian if you can visit him will result in him growing jealous again. He may have said you could 'visit him everyday if it pleases you', you doubt he'd be too happy if you took him up on it. It makes you feel terribly unhappy, but there's nothing you can do about it.

Or is there?

Maybe you can find a way to convince Sebastian to let you visit the Undertaker. Lord Ciel must surely be in need of some information. Perhaps you could be the one to retrieve it? They might even ask you to go, if Undertaker requests you again.

Alas, what are the chances of that happening?

\-------------------------

It's early evening time, and you're preparing a little surprise for your demonic lover. Due to his 'test of loyalty' last week, you'd never had the chance to show him your new corset. In fact, you'd forgotten all about it, until you'd gone to find some underwear this morning. Your original plan had been to blindfold yourself and beg him to take what's his.

However, things are different now, and you've devised a new plan. A plan that's guaranteed to either backfire horribly or succeed gloriously. You're really hoping it's the latter.

You smile at yourself in the vanity mirror, applying the last of your make-up. Your whole face is covered in the stuff, making you look more like a prostitute than a lady. Then again, you're technically Sebastian's personal prostitute, so maybe that's appropriate.

You stand up carefully, trying your harder not to fall over. It's been so long since you wore high heels, you're completely out of practice.

The heels in question are six inches tall and jet black, matching your corset perfectly. You've also procured the tiniest pair of underwear ever, the fabric only just covering your opening. You look sexy as hell, and you're certain Sebastian will find you irresistible. 

You reach under your bed, and pull out something you'd discovered under there quite by accident; handcuffs. Genuine police handcuffs, complete with the key. You have no idea why they're here, but you're not about to question it, especially given how vital they are. You hide them in your corset, before standing confidentially in the middle of the room. You can't wait to see Sebastian's face.

You don't have to wait long; Sebastian enters the room about five minutes after you finish preparing for him. His eyes take in your appearance, devouring you whole with each movement. His licks his lips as your eyes meet, his usual smirk settling on his face. 'My my, aren't you sexy tonight. Just looking at you is almost enough to bring me to climax. I'm going to take you in every way possible tonight, starting with the delicious-looking mouth of yours…' he stalks over to you, and you steel your nerves, preparing to set your plan into motion. This is undoubtedly the biggest risk you've ever taken in your life, except for asking Sebastian to take you in.

He finishes walking a few inches away from you, and is about to reach up at touch you when you make your move.

You slap his face.

The smack makes a satisfying noice, one that reverberates across the room. He looks furious, eyes demanding an explanation. You try your best to mimic his smirk, putting your hands on your hips as you do.

'It seems I've been too lenient with you lately. You've forgotten the proper way to address me. I suggest you get onto your knees and apologise to your mistress, otherwise I'm going to make tonight terribly unpleasant.' He looks into your eyes, fury replaced by surprise. You stare at each other for several moments before he falls to his knees, face trying to look contrite. 

'I beg your forgiveness, mistress. What would you have me do by ways of apology?' He's going to play along? Thank god for that! For a moment there, you thought that you'd messed up big time!

You grab his hair, forcing his head up to meet yours. He looks uncomfortable, but that doesn't matter; he'll be comfortable soon enough. You issue your command. 

'Get onto that bed, and put your arms above your head.' You let go of his head, and he gets into position instantly, patiently awaiting your next move. You straddle his lap, before producing the handcuffs from your corset. You cuff one hand, loop it through the headrest, then cuff the other, rendering him helpless. Your smirk grows even wider; he's at your mercy now. Better start enjoying it while you can.

You slowly unbutton his shirt, pulling it away to reveal his toned chest. You purr like a cat, trailing your nails across his chest. He gasps, body writhing a little beneath you. 'You like that, huh? You're such a needy boy, always begging for me to touch you. I bet you want to break those cuffs and fuck me senseless. Well, tough. Tonight you're going to be good and let me do what I want. If you're lucky, I'll let you finish. Misbehave, and I'll keep you on the edge all night, body begging for release. Is that understood?' He licks his lips at you, clearly enjoying this change in dynamics.

His smirk returns as he answers you. 'Yes, mistress. I understand perfectly. I just hope you understand that the moment I'm free from these shackles, I'm going to abuse that perfect rear of yours. I think it's about time I took the only real innocence you have left. Then again, given all the times I've played with it, I'm not sure you can call it innocent anymore. Nevertheless, you're going to look delectable with my seed dripping out of both of your holes.' His words make you falter, as they often do. It's almost enough to make you give up, untie him, and beg him to take you. You contain your submissive urges; you're calling the shots right now. Instead, you latch onto one of his nipples, nibbling on it forcefully. His hips buck into you, threatening to unseat you. You regain balance by digging your nails into his shoulders, earning you another gasp.

You release his nipple, and move your head so it's mere inches away from his. You decide to bait him, as payback for him trying to undermine your authority. 'I understand nothing. It's not as if you'll even be able to get it up a second time.' He growls, and is about to reply when you distract him by removing your underwear. You position your newly-exposed opening over his mouth, while keeping it just out of reach. You speak again. 'You've only tasted me once before, haven't you? I suggest you eat your fill, because with your attitude, this is the only taste of me you'll have tonight.' You lower yourself onto him, and he doesn't hesitate, sticking his tongue straight into your channel. It's your turn to gasp; it feels so good. 

He eats you out like he's starving for a taste of you, your juices pouring into his mouth as his tongue teases you. Only twice now have you had a man's face between your legs before, but it's something you want to do more often; it feels amazing!

It doesn't take you very long to climax; the anticipation of tonight has had you on the edge for most of the day. You rub against him as you finish, wanting to extend you orgasm for as long as possible. When it finally subsides, you shuffle back onto to his lap, your juices leaving a trail across his chest. You undo his trousers, pulling them and his underwear down enough to reveal his leaking erection; he really is enjoying this! 

You take him into your mouth, wanting to repay the favour. He starts bucking up into your mouth, making your task very difficult. When it feels like he's close, you remove your mouth, earning you a look of disappointment. You wink at him. 'I don't want your hard work to go to waste. I'm so wet right now, thanks to you. I think you should take full advantage of that.' You position yourself over him again, before sinking down onto him slowly, loving the feeling of him inside of you. It's almost an addiction for you now, like the greatest drug imaginable.

You ride him hard, determined to make the bed rock like he does sometimes. You can't quite manage, but that doesn't stop you trying. He bucks his hips up into you, chasing his end. You also wish you hadn't handcuffed him to the bed; he could make his thrusts more forceful if he could grab your hips. He seems to have a similar thought, as he pulls at the handcuffs, snapping them in half before shoving you on your back. He pulls one of your legs onto his shoulder, given him better access. His thrusts are unrelenting and hard, just as you'd tried to be. 

He sneaks a hand behind you, before sticking a finger inside of you. He works it and out of you slowly, a perfect contrast to his brutal thrusts. He leans in, whispering in your ear. 'You're a bad mistress, allowing me to take charge like this. You need to learn how to discipline your pets.' He sticks a second finger in, earning him a groan. You can feel a second orgasm brewing; you wonder how close he is to his first.

You get your answer as he spills inside of you, trying hard to maintain his thrusts. He uses the hand not currently scissoring your other opening wider to toy with your clit, trying to get you off too. It works, and your body goes stiff beneath him, the second orgasm feeling even more intense than the first.

As you come down from your high, you feel a third finger slip into you; Sebastian wasn't joking about his intentions tonight. He slips out of you, his seed trickling out as he does. He starts talking to you again. 

'I however have trained my pet well. Roll over and present your pretty little rear to me.' He removes his fingers, allowing you to follow his instructions. When you're in position, he puts his fingers in again, stretching you a bit more. He keeps talking. 'Still so obedient, even after our talk last week. I think you like submitting to me sexually, even if you hate me repressing you any other way. You're the perfect mate.' Mate? That's a new term. He's never called you that before! You'd question him about it, but your mind is focused on something else; his fingers are withdrawing. That means…

Sebastian slides his newly-erected cock into you slowly, giving you time to adjust to the intrusion. It's painful, given how large it is, and you internally curse his unholy recovery speed; he could have prepared you even more, if it wasn't for his erection returning with lightning speed. 

He eventually manages to enter you fully, and you breath a sigh of relief. Sebastian chuckles a bit. 'Are you really having that much difficultly taking me? I'm rather disappointed. We shall have to do this more often then; I need to make sure you're ready to accept me any way I chose to take you.' He starts to slide himself out of you, before fully reentering again. He keeps the pace slow, which you're grateful for. He's much bigger than the toy he pops into you on occasion, but it doesn't take long for your body to start accepting him properly. 

He speeds up a bit, deciding that you can take it. You kneel still and accept it, allowing him to abuse your rear end as much as he wants; you're his 'pet', after all, and he knows just what to do with you.

He increased the pace further, his second orgasm building inside of him. The initial pain has thrown you off a bit, meaning that you probably won't get to finish a third time. That doesn't matter though; this way, you've both finished the same number of times.

He bites down hard onto your neck as he finishes, hips bucking up forcefully. You muffle a scream of pain with your arm, his bite hurting far more than the sex had.

He pulls out of you once he's finished, kissing your neck apologetically. He scoops you into his arms, stroking your hair as he talks. 'That was a wonderful surprise, although I do regret not stripping you; I'll have to rectify that soon.

'I did come here with another purpose tonight; the Young Lord is in need of the Undertaker's help again. He's said he'll willing give my master the information, but only if you go to collect it tomorrow. I hope that's okay?' You start to feel nervous; why would the Undertaker request you after you smacked him in the face? You can't ask Sebastian that question, so you make a mental note to ask the man himself tomorrow.

'Of course I shall. Although, it does mean you'll have to be gentle with me if you decide to take me again; I'll need to be able to walk in order to see him.' Sebastian chuckles a bit, his hand moving to caress your thigh.

'In that case, I shall have to tell the Undertaker to reschedule.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that was worth the wait.
> 
> I mentioned in another fic that I've started a Tumblr account. So far it's basically just links to my work here, but if you want to check it out it's 'the-littlest-raindrop'. 
> 
> Here's hoping the next chapter won't take me quite so long (^-^;


	10. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Sorry this update has taken so long. I've not been writing quite as much as I used to, owing to a few new distractions in my life (it's a new anime season, after all. Those five beautiful boys from Code Realize aren't going to watch themselves). 
> 
> Nevertheless, I have still tried to write whenever and wherever I can. With that, I present to you the culmination of five days stood waiting for the bus. I should clarify that I wasn't waiting five days for a bus, rather I was waiting each of those five days for a bus to arrive. I know the scheduling is weird, but I'd have serious complains if a bus took five days to show up…
> 
> Anyway, I hope this is worth the wait :)

You're woken by someone gently shaking your shoulder. Your mind takes a while to register this however, as you're beyond exhausted after last night.

Yet again, Sebastian had kept you up for most of the night, his appetite as insatiable as always. You've lost count of how many times you'd climaxed last night, but you're certain it's the most you've ever finished in a single night. All you want to do today is stay in bed and recover, but clearly someone else has other ideas.

You open your eyes slowly, blinking a few times as your eyes adjust to the brightly lit room. You can just about make out the figure of the person who woke you; Sebastian.

You smile sleepily at him. 'Morning.' You grumble out, words difficult to form in your sleep-deprived state of mind. You hear him make that little noise that accompanies a smirk, and he leans down you give you a quick peck on your lips.

'Good morning, my sleepy little playmate. I'd ask if you've slept well, but I know you haven't had much sleep; I saw to that. 

'I've make you breakfast in bed. I hope it's to your liking. I'd also like to remind you that you're due to see the Undertaker today, but I'm sure my Young Master would be willing to reschedule the appointment if you're not feeling up to it. I myself rather like the idea of keeping you in bed.' He licks his lips, and your legs squirm subconsciously. How can you still want him, given how exhausted you are? This man will be the death of you…

You somehow manage to sit up, despite your body protesting against such movement. You take the tray of food from him; bacon, eggs, and toast, with a cup of tea and a single red rose next to the plate of food. The rose is a sweet gesture, one you hadn't thought Sebastian capable of up until recently. It seems as if he really has turned a corner…

At least, you truly hope he has.

Still, you find it hard to fully trust his new attitude towards you. You can't shake the feeling that he's still manipulating you somehow. Your mistrust isn't the healthiest of attitudes, and you're trying to change it. Still, given Sebastian's past treatment of you, altering your attitude isn't easy.

You shake of your thoughts. Now isn't the time to start questioning Sebastian's motives. It's going to take all of your energy just to put one foot in front of the other today. 

Sebastian smiles as you begin eating. 'I'll have a coach ready for when you wish to leave. Also, feel free to linger in town as long as you desire. I'm sure you still have a little money left over from the other day. Why not treat yourself again? Should you wish to procure some more exciting underwear, I certainly shan't protest…' his smile turns licentious, making you squirm again. You get the feeling you're in for a repeat performance later tonight…

Sebastian leaves you to eat your breakfast. 

\---------------------

It's a little past noon when you finally arrive in London. You'd decided to have a wash after breakfast, not wanting to face the Undertaker still smelling of sweat and sex. By the time you were finished with your post-wash preening, it was far later than you'd intended. You were somewhat concerned that Sebastian would scold your for your tardiness, but he hadn't. Instead, he'd given you a quick peck on the cheek and a promise to see you as soon as his master dismissed him for the night. You'd reminded him that he'd technically be seeing you upon your return, as you'd be carrying information for the Young Lord. He'd winked at you in response, once again reinforcing your suspicions that tonight is going to be just as taxing as last night.

Right now, you're not sure you'd have it any other way.

You enter the Undertaker's shop hesitantly, uncertain of how he'll react to seeing you. The last time you were here, you'd slapped his face! Surely he's not going to be pleased to see you…

Then again, it was him who requested your presence. He must want to see you, no matter what the reason behind it. You only hope that reason isn't revenge of some kind. Perhaps he expects you to offer yourself to him, just as you'd proposed on your first visit here. After all, forcing you to degrade yourself for him would be revenge indeed. It would also serve as a petty jab at Sebastian, whom Undertaker seems to dislike immensely. 

'No way,' your mind screams at you. 'There's no way I'm going to let someone use me like that. If that's the Undertaker's price, then I'm not paying!' Then again, if you return without the information, then Sebastian will surely want to know why. You've already lied to him to protect Undertaker. Are you willing to lie again? Or will you let your efforts at keeping him safe go to waste?

You'll have to decide sooner or later; Undertaker has appeared.

He smiles at you, although you can't help but feel it's not a true smile. It seems as if there's great sadness in it…

You're about to talk, but he raises his hand in front of him, indicating you to refrain from speaking. 

He uses the hand not currently raised to reach for something in his pockets, which makes you tense up. You know that he keeps his information elsewhere, so what is he looking for? Is it a weapon? Does he mean you harm? Your heart skips several beats, terrified of his next move.

He pulls out a bar of chocolate. 

You can't contain the nervous laugh that slips out. There you are, getting all worked up over confectionary. He approaches you slowly, giving you the opportunity to speak at last.

'For a moment there, I thought you were going to draw a weapon or something!' You say, nervous laughter still present. From what you know of him, you're expecting him to produce a small giggle of his own. Instead, the weak smile that he had been wearing has completely faded, his expression becoming completely serious.

'I'm not Sebastian. I'd never lay a hand on you, not like that.' You can hear the absolute sincerity in his voice, and start to feel guilty for thinking so low of him. After all, he's the only man who's ever taken the time to help you without asking for something in return. Even if it did involve him creeping into your bedroom…

He finally stops, his body mere inches away from you. He hands you the bar of chocolate. 'I wanted to apologise for the other night. It was inappropriate, me sneaking into a lady's room like that. I just couldn't stand to see you suffer like that. I swear, I never intended to offend you. I only hope that you'll forgive me for it, even if I can't promise it won't happen again.' You stare down at the chocolate in your hands, thinking about what he's just told you. He sounds contrite, although that last bit indicates that he's not quite as sorry as he maybe should be. 

You eventually look up at him, trying to figure out where his eyes are on his face so you can look at them, even if you can't see them. Your half-tempted to sweep away his fringe, but stop yourself for fear of offending him. You settle for guessing where they are, and smiling at him. 'I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have hit you. It's just… I was afraid for you.' The Undertaker tilts his head in curiosity.

'Afraid for me? How so?' He seems genuinely curious. Does he really or understand just how possessive Sebastian is?

You sigh, trying to find the words to explain your concern. 'Sebastian is very… attached to me. The last time a man other than him entered my room, he took it out on me. You saw the evidence of his rage the day we first met. I don't think he was angry at me, though. I think the only reason he took it out on me is because he couldn't risk harming one of Lord Ciel's staff. But if he found out it was you who snuck in…' you trail off, unable to think of anything else to say.

Undertaker considers your words carefully before responding. 'You seem to forget, my dear, that I am the Little Lord's primary source of information. Sebastian is hardly likely to harm me. I fear you would have been the target of his ire yet again, and for that I apologise. I should have realised he'd do something like that to you again, given how I witnessed it the first time.' Hang on, what? He witnessed it? Does he mean the marks on your legs? Surely he must. 

The Undertaker shifts awkwardly. 'Ah, I probably should have mentioned this sooner, but I'd actually seen you before we met. I'd hear rumours that a demon had taken a human mate, so I decided to investigate. After all, it was once my job to keep an eye on such things.' Well, this isn't a conversation you thought you'd be having today. Not only has the Undertaker confessed to spying on you and Sebastian, he's also insinuating that he's not human either! Unless the government know about demons, and he's a former agent?

You need clarification. 'Who did you work for?' 

Undertaker clears his throat. 'I belong to a race known as the Grim Reapers. It is our sole duty to collect and catalogue he souls of every human that has ever lived, still lives, or is yet to live. To that end, we monitor demon activity, to ensure that these most precious souls do not end up as a feast for noxious beasts such as Sebastian. I once held particularly high standing within our race, until I decided to retire. Still, that doesn't mean I haven't retained my sense of duty. Few reapers know the truth behind demon-human pairings. They assume nothing much will come of them. We both know that they are wrong, don't we my dear?' His answer is not what you were expecting, although you manage to digest the information fairly quickly this time. Why do you always seem to attract the attention of men who aren't human? Well, technically your husband was human, although that's a bit of a stretch really…

Still, one thing has you confused. 'What will come of me and Sebastian? I know he's mentioned children, but surely you're referring to more than just that?' 

The Undertaker scoffs. ''Just that'? Clearly you've never met demon spawn before! Nasty little things, nothing like human children. You're right though, I do mean more than that. Has Sebastian explained to you what happens to your soul after the ritual is complete?' You shake your head. 'Can't say I'm surprised. I doubt you would have agreed to it, if you knew the truth beforehand. You may want to sit down, my dear. This is going to be a nasty shock.' 

You shake your head. 'I'll be fine. Just tell me the truth.' 

The Undertaker takes in a deep breath, clearly hesitant. Nevertheless, he soon start talking. 'The point of the ritual is to corrupt you to the point where you're no longer human. Well, you'll still be human in appearance, but in essence you'll be something else. You'll be hollow, devoid anything remotely human. You'll exist solely to please your demonic master, bound to him for the rest of your mortal life. When that life finally ends, your soul shall be sent into his realm, where he shall keep it locked away, a slave to his desires for eternity. 

'At least, that's what I've heard. I've no way of knowing for certain if that's true or not. However, I do know for certain that the ritual will change you. Tell me, have you become more… assertive lately? Has Sebastian started showing some degree of kindness towards you?' You're taken aback by his questions, especially given the bombshell he's just dropped! Seriously, who asks questions after telling you that your soul is doomed?! You want to start crying, but the tears simply won't fall. It's as if your body is refusing to show any sign of weakness.

Instead of trying to shed nonexistent tears, you decide to get angry at him. 'How dare you? How dare you tell me something so horrible, then switch to asking questions as if nothing happened?! If you're right, this changes everything! I demand to know more about the ritual! Tell me everything you know!' You're shouting now, unable to control your volume. You expect the Undertaker to back off, to walk several steps away for fear of being hit again.

Instead, he inches closer, his body practically touching yours. He puts his hands on the tops of your arms, thumbs rubbing your body through the sleeves of your dress. He smiles a little as he speaks. 'It may have been careless of me to ask those questions, but you have given me the answers without speaking them. His essence is making you more demon-like with each passing day. Soon you will lose all feelings of compassion, empathy, love… meanwhile, while Sebastian is pouring his cruelty into you, your perception of him shall change. You'll see him at his weakest, all of his hatred seeming gone. That persona is a lie. As soon as he's finished corrupting you, his own dark side shall resurface with a vengeance. He'll no longer have a place to store that dark essence of his. Instead, it shall fester inside of him, just as it always has.

'I implore you, get out while you still can. I understand that you don't trust me enough to let me help you, but please, at least consider what I have to say. If the thought of me helping you is truly worse than the thought of staying where you are, then find another man to help you. That cook at the manor seems to have a crush on you. If you explain your situation, he might be able to help you. Please don't throw your soul away like this.' You can see a tear gliding down his cheek, the passion in his voice clearly genuine. However, you can't be sure where that passion comes from. Does he truly care for you, or is he only doing his duty as a 'Grim reaper'? 

You back away from his touch. 'I think I'd like to leave now. What do you want in exchange for your information?' You're almost afraid to ask him after that, mind certain that he'll want exactly what you'd suspected earlier. 

Undertaker doesn't say a word as he walks over to his desk. He removes a file from one of the draws, before walking back to you with the document outstretched. You take it hesitantly, unsure if he's offering it to you or not. He doesn't pull it away from your grasp, but he doesn't let go of it either. Instead, his grip remains firm, clearly waiting for payment. You wish he'd just tell you want it is he wants from you.

He tilts his head, causing his bangs to slide away from one of his eyes. You gasp in surprise; it's beautiful. A mixture of both green and yellow, with an entire ocean of emotions lying just beneath the surface. You'd happily spent hours gazing into it, mesmerised by its unquestionable beauty…

His one exposed eye looks straight into yours. 'There is only one thing I want in exchange for this. Consider what I've told you today. Think on it, and decide once and for all if Sebastian is what you want. If he is, and if you're truly comfortable with your fate, then I shan't intervene. I may have gone against your wishes and helped you the first time you rejected my offer, but not this time. As much as I want to help you, I won't force you into accepting said help. 

'If you decide that you no longer desire to be Sebastian's 'mate', then let me know. All you have to do is leave your window open. I'll take that as a sign that you need my help. Either way, the choice is yours. That is the price of this information.' You consider his price carefully. Technically, you could lie to him, tell him that you'll think things through without planning to do so. Part of you thinks that you should do just that. But there's also a part of you that can't lie to him, not after he's tried so hard to help you. Even if you don't decide to accept his help, he's at least tried. How many other have done such a thing?

You nod your head slowly. 'Alright, I'll think about it. But only if you swear to stay true to your word. Don't interfere unless I ask you to.' He drops his hold on the document, allowing you to take it properly. His eye is still focused on yours, almost as if he's staring into your soul.

'You have my word. I'm still going to request that you collect information from me, though; I have no desire to see Sebastian's face ever again, not after what he's done to you.' He gently caresses the side of your face, the touch surprising enough to break the hold of his gaze. You turn to leave immediately, rushing over to the door until you realise you've forgotten something.

You turn your head and smile at him a little. 'Thank you for the chocolate, Undertaker.' 

He smiles back at you. 'You're welcome, my dear.'

You leave the shop, and jump straight into the carriage. You tell the driver to take you straight back to the manor.

If what you've been told is true, it means that your lover has been keeping secrets from you.

Secrets you intend to discover now, before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope that was worth the wait. I'll try not to leave it so long next time. Then again, I always say that…
> 
> Hope to see you soon :)


	11. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes,
> 
> WARNING this chapter contains a trigger warning for Rape/Non-con. I don't want to spoil the chapter entirely, but let me reassure you that there is no sex, non-consensual or otherwise, in this chapter. However, as it is mentioned, I decided it was necessary to warn you in advance. (If the previous statement makes any sense, then I'm glad).
> 
> I hope that doesn't put you off reading this next chapter.
> 
> If it hasn't, then enjoy :)

Your thoughts are reeling the entire journey back to the manor. Is what the Undertaker told you true? Are you really destined to serve Sebastian for all eternity, your soul completely lost? 

You think through your relationship with him so far, if you can even call it that. The fact that you're questioning that is one point in favour of the Undertaker's words.

The next point to consider is that Sebastian once told you that your soul was 'a little bland for his tastes'. As a demon, his entire life is centred around devouring souls. If he has no desire to devour yours, then what use is it to him? It's no great loss to him if it ends up being discarded. That's another point in Undertaker's favour.

Also, how did Undertaker know of Sebastian's change in behaviour? Was it an educated guess, or has he been spying on you again? Neither of those options are good. If it's a guess, it means that he knows what he's talking about, making it three points to none in favour of his theory. If he's still spying on you, what doesn't exactly sit easy with you either. Whatever his intentions may be, he's still basically a stranger to you, and no one wants a stranger spying on them. Then again, given that this stranger has treated you so much better than Sebastian, maybe having him look out for you isn't a bad thing… especially given his supernatural side. If anyone could stop Sebastian from going too far one night, it's him.

You've spent so long focusing on things that support the Undertaker's theory that you've left yourself no time to think of a counter argument.

You've arrived at the manor.

As you exit the coach, another thought occurs to you. If you've spent so long trying to make Sebastian seem like the villain, doesn't that show what you really think of him? If you're willing to find evidence to support the Undertaker, before even considering the fact that Sebastian might not be like that, then what does that show?

The answer tastes almost foul on your tongue; it means that you don't feel for him, at least not as much as it should.

If that's the case, then there's another question you need to ask yourself.

Can you really go through with the ritual?

You've had doubts from day one, but they've always been silenced, either by Sebastian's demonic carnal prowess, or your own willingness to look upon him with rose-tinted glasses. Now that those glasses have been removed by this latest revelation, for the first time in months you can see your situation clearly.

He's been using you.

You want to cry, but you're not sure if it's from relief or sorrow. All this time, he's kept you as his plaything, treated you as if that's all you are.

Not any more. You're going to confront him, right here and now, and free yourself from his corrupting influence.

You enter the manor, determined to find him, only to let out a surprised squeak the moment you open the door.

Sebastian is stood right there, a malevolent smile on his face.

'I think it's high time we had a little chat, don't you?'

\------------------------

Sebastian leads you to your room, eyes facing forwards. You following him reluctantly, Undertaker’s gift still in hand. Sebastian had given the report to Tanaka the moment you’d step inside, ordering him to take it to Lord Ciel while he ‘dealt’ with you. You don’t like the sound of that, but you have no choice but to obey him. 

After all he’s done in the past, you don’t want to risk provoking him.

When you reach the bedroom, he gestures for you to enter first. You do just that, walking straight over to your vanity table and placing your chocolate there. With that done, you sit on the bed, awaiting Sebastian’s next move. He locks your bedroom door, then turns to face you, his expression unreadable.

Despite not being able to read his expression, dread fills you. He never demands to speak with you unless he has something bad to tell you, or if he’s about to accuse you of something.

He smirks at you. ‘Hm, and there I was thinking that your fear no longer has any effect on me. It seems I was wrong; your fear is quite delectable at the moment.

‘Alas, that’s not the reason I need to speak with you. This ritual of our is entering a critical stage, one that shall require constant attention. With that in mind, I’m afraid I can’t let you leave this room. I know I promised you freedom, but I’m going to have to take it from you yet again. I’d say that I’m sorry, but I respect you enough not to lie to you. It’s going to be so much fun, having you where I want you again.’ His grin turns predatory as he stalks over to you, pushing you onto the bed and hovering over you on all fours.

You can’t believe what he’s just told you. You can’t believe he go back on his word like that. Then again, a part of you can believe it, which makes you feel sad. It also reminds you of your earlier thoughts, and all the questions you’ve yet to ask him.

However, it looks like you won’t have the time to do so, as Sebastian is already beginning to undress you, apparently no longer interested in talking to you. Your body begins to prepare itself for him, just as it always does. How many times has he taken you now? How many more times will he take you? Will you ever truly mean anything to him, or are you really destined to be his whore for all eternity? The way your body is acting suggests that yes, you are destined to be his whore, but another part of you screams out in protest. You’re worth so much more than this, so much more than his twisted affection. You can’t just roll over and submit to him.

Not this time. You have questions, and he’s going to answer them.

You use all of your strength to push him off of you, managing to knock him into your dresser. His eyes are filled with rage as he looks at you, his hands clenched into fists. 

Your initial reaction is to cower, but you quickly fight against it. You can’t show him any sign of weakness. You glare back at him, hoping you look severe enough to stop him in his tracks.

He opens his mouth to speak, but you beat him to it. ‘No. You shall not keep me prisoner here. We agreed that we are equals in this, and equals make decisions together. I have decided that until you agree to take back what you’ve just said, you shan’t be laying a single claw on me, do you understand?

‘Oh, and while we’re at it, I have a few other questions for you. What happens to my soul when this ritual is complete? Will I still be human when you’re done claiming me? What am I to you really?’ You keep trying to look your sternest, but it’s difficult with Sebastian looking at you like he is. After you speak, there’s a tense silence in the air…

The tension is broken by Sebastian’s menacing chuckle.

He stands slowly, still chuckling to himself. ‘Why, you’re my plaything, of course. You don’t honestly think I see us as equals? That was a lie, my dear. A lie designed to keep you happy. After all, a happy whore is a willing whore.

‘As for your soul, who cares? As long as I get what I want, what happens to your soul is irrelevant. You won’t be fully human by the time I’m finished with you, either. You’ll be a half breed of sorts. Human in essence, demonic in nature, and capable of taking my seed like you were born to do. You really are a fool, think I could feel anything for you. 

‘As for you denying me until I set you free, you’re forgetting something important; I don’t like being denied the thing I desire. If you refuse to give yourself to me willingly, I’ll just force myself on you instead. I’d prefer that, actually. Care for a demonstration?’ You try to comprehend his words, which is a mistake, as it give him enough time to strike. He pushes you back onto the bed, forcing your hands together about your head so you can’t push him away again.

He uses one hand to keep your wrists pinned to the bed, while the other rips your underwear away, revealing your opening to him. You consider screaming, but what good will that do? There’s no one in the mansion strong enough to stop a demon. 

You consider pleading with him, but don’t want to give him the satisfaction. He’s just admitted how much he enjoys your fear, and you don’t want to give him any kind of satisfaction. 

You could try kicking him, but what good will that do? He’d probably break your legs to stop you doing it again. 

It seems like there’s nothing you can do. Nothing that can stop him. All you can do is prepare yourself for the inevitable, tears streaming down your face, and silently promise yourself one thing;

The moment you regain the ability to walk, you’re going to open your window, wait for the Undertaker to arrive, then beg him to help you. 

Sebastian brings his mouth to your ear, and you close your eyes in disgust, not wanting to look at the man about to violate both your body and your trust. 

His voice is softer than you’re expecting. ‘At least, that’s what you thought I’d say, isn’t it?’ He releases his hold on you immediately, before leaving the bed and standing before you. You instantly shuffle backwards on the bed, bringing your legs up to your chest. You start sobbing violently, still reeling from the shock of what just happened. Why had he done such a thing? More importantly, why had he stopped?

He patiently waits for your sobs to abate, before he hands you a handkerchief from his breast pocket. You take it hesitantly, still weary of him. He sighs heavily.

‘You honestly thought I’d do it, didn’t you? You honestly thought I’d rape you? What must I do to earn your trust, hm? Beg for it? Would you like that? And what’s all of this nonsense about your soul? You’ll still have one when this is over, if that’s what concerns you. Yes, I shan’t deny that It’ll be altered somewhat, but nothing serious enough to warrant concern! I can’t believe that you’d think so little of me. Perhaps it would be best if we avoided each other for a while. You’ll still have to remain in here as planned, but I’ll have Mey-Rin deliver your food. I’ll return when you’ve had time to decide if you still want to go through with this.’ With that, he leaves, locking the door before posting the key underneath the door.

You start crying again, starting to feel guilty. Your treatment of him was unfair. It was wrong of you to instantly believe another man over him.

You retrieve the key from the floor. The mere fact that he left it shows that he trusts you to do as he’s asked. Yet here you are, unable to trust that he isn’t just using your body for sex.

You clutch the key to your chest; you hope he returns sooner, rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the big question is... who's telling the truth? o.O
> 
> The answer? You'll just have to wait and see...


	12. Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> Boy, have I got a lot to say this time. The first thing is that this chapter may make a few people uncomfortable, as the reader is in a lot of pain throughout. There's also one bit where the reader goes a bit mad, so that might trigger a few things. Basically, y'all have been warned.
> 
> The next thing on my agenda of evil is a shout out to a Wattpad user by the name of 'whentheghostsdance', who's written a short Sebastian x Ciel story called Silver. Said story has also just been released on this site (user name soldier_of_ice). I recently reviewed it for them, and I liked it a lot, so I said I'd do a shout out for them. So, here it is :)
> 
> I may have mentioned this before, but I'm considering writing a few different endings for this. I'm not 100% sure yet, but it seems like a good idea (to me, at least). We'll have to see though :3
> 
> Finally, sorry about my sporadic updates. A friend of mine recently introduced me to BTS, and I now officially live in K-Pop hell. Pray for me, dear readers. Pray for me... or rejoice. Whatever you like really :P
> 
> Right, I'll shut up now. Hope you enjoy :)

It’s been two days since you last saw Sebastian. Two hellishly long days.

It had been fine at first. Sure, you were upset that you’d upset him, but that was all. You’d convinced yourself that he’d forgive you in time, and settled into bed for the evening. 

That night was one of the worst nights of your life. 

Your whole body felt as if it was on fire, just as it had in the early days of the ritual. The main difference was that in the past, the pain had gone away quickly, or had been treated by Sebastian. However, it didn’t fade away quickly, and Sebastian clearly has no intentions of helping you. 

The pain had lasted all night, preventing you from sleeping. Only with sunrise did it finally seem to fade, leaving you completely exhausted. You’d finally been able to get a few moments of sleep, before Mey-Rin had knocked on your door. You’d reluctantly gotten out of bed to let her in, silently hoping that she was going to leave the food and go. 

It didn’t turn out like that. 

Instead, Mey-Rin had told you that she was under strict instructions from Sebastian not to let you sleep in the daytime. You’d almost kicked her out there and then, until you remembered that Sebastian is upset with you. Maybe if you cooperate, he’ll find a way to forgive you for questioning his motivations and intentions. 

You’d let Mey-Rin in, and spent the whole day with her. You’d played chess, drank tea, gossiped… all the while fighting your desire to sleep. You were relieved when evening finally arrived, and she left you alone to sleep.

That is, until the pain started again.

That second night was even worse than the first. You’d had to shove your head into the pillow to keep yourself from screaming loud enough to wake the entire manor. The pain so unbearable you’re surprised you didn’t pass out as you have in the past. Instead, you’d remained conscious the whole night, trying to think of ways to ease the pain.

Alas, in your sleep-deprived state of mind, not a single idea popped into your head. So instead you’d suffered, curled up in the middle of your bed, praying that Mey-Rin wasn’t planning to pay you another visit. 

Alas, that’s exactly what she did. She arrived at your door even earlier this morning, determined not to let you sleep for any reason. It’s been a living hell, going two days without sleep. You only hope that tonight will grant you some relief from the pain.

You’re about to find out. The sun is setting outside.

You’re currently sipping a glass of water, your heart full of dread. If tonight is to be like the previous two, the pain will hit you the moment the sun disappears from view. You begin to sob, the two days without sleep beginning to take their toll. All you want is sleep. You’d give anything just to sleep for a few hours. Surely, this can’t go on forever. Is there any way of stopping it? How many long days and sleepless nights will you have to endure before this is all over? You can’t take this any more. You need to find a way to make it stop, no matter what. At this point, death seems like the only viable option. If Sebastian doesn’t come back soon… you may not have a choice. 

The sun finally sets.

The pain flares up once again.

You drop your half-empty glass of water on the floor, screaming out in agony. You end up stifling most of it with the back of your hand, still determined to keep quiet. You’re not sure why you’re bothering, it’s not as if Sebastian will reward your consideration. In fact, being denied your screams might make him even angrier…

No, he will be pleased. He’ll be pleased that you haven’t woken his future meal. That’s all he cares about, after all. Eating souls. Nothing else matters to him. Not you, not the servants, nothing. He probably doesn’t even enjoy sex! He’s a manipulator, after all. Even now, he’s got you right where he wants you. You regret ever feeling guilt over your suspicions. Of course he’s going to manipulate you. Of course he’s going to use you.

Of course he’s going to ruin you.

Tears of pain and anger fall unrestrained from your eyes. Who are you now? Sebastian has changed you so much over these last few months. You used be be a doting wife, who would do anything to please her cheating husband. You were a push over, sure, but at least his intentions were always clear. Sebastian’s motives are as murky as a pond in autumn. The more you try to pick them out, the more unsettled the water becomes, making them even harder to distinguish. You just know that some day soon, you’re going to fall in, and drown in his lies. If they even are lies. You just don’t know any more. You only wish you knew someone who could he-

Wait. Him. You could ask him to help you.

Undertaker.

Up until now, you’d completely forgotten his offer of assistance, pain and sleep deprivation affecting your memory. You wonder if he’s nearby, awaiting your signal. What was that signal again?

The window! You have to get to the window!

You try to stand, only to fall onto the floor, in too much pain to walk properly. You let out another scream, and begin to consider abandoning your plan in favour of writhing in agony for the next few hours…

No, you can’t do that. You can’t give up. You need to get to the window. You have to invite the Undertaker inside. He’s your last hope, your only chance at freeing yourself from this unbearable agony. You need his help. You need him.

You begin to crawl over to the window, body screaming out in protest. Every moment brings with it a fresh wave of agony, but you keep going. You inch further and further towards the window, determination in you tear-filled eyes. You’re going to make it, you’re going to make it, you’re going…

The door to the bedroom opens. Sebastian has returned. 

He strides over to you, a wide smirk on his face. ‘Well, well, what do we have here? You look pitiful, my dear. Positively pitiful. Crawling around on the floor like an animal, have you no shame? I daresay you don’t. I daresay that I’ve fucked away all of your shame. Still, I have missed the sight of you on your knees. I really don’t get to see it often enough these days.’ His words cut into you like a whip, tearing your heart to pieces. How can he be so cruel, despite seeing you suffer like this? He truly is a demon.

He scoops you up off of the floor, and drops you onto the bed, towering over you as he does. ‘You know, as much as I like the thought of you on your knees, you look so much better on your back.’ He bites you on the neck, and your body jolts up of it’s own volition, trying to make contact with his.

‘Ah, yes. I see the ritual is coming along swimmingly. I bet you’ve had a rough few nights, haven’t you? One moment you’re having to live through excruciating torture, then the next your whole body feels like it’s on fire.’ Did he just make a joke? What kind of monster jokes at a time like this? A demon, apparently. 

Somehow, his smirk grows even wider. ‘You didn’t have to suffer, you know. If you had only been your obedient little self a few days ago, I could have helped you with it, made it all go away. Alas, you questioned my motivations, and I do not care for such questions. So, I’ve decided to let you suffer a while longer. I need to make sure you learn your lesson, after all. I’ll come back in a few days, should I feel like I need entertaining again. I have missed my favourite toy…’ He squeezes one of your breasts, and you let out at sound that’s halfway between a moan and a scream. You try to talk, but the pain prevents any words from coming out. 

Before he leaves, he strides over to the window, and opens it, letting the cool air flow into the room. 

He looks back at you. ‘I take it that this is what you were trying to achieve when I walked in? It won’t help, you know. If anything, it’ll make things worse. Your body only feels hot to you. In reality, it’s the same temperature that it’s always been. All this is going to do is increase your chances of catching a cold. Still, what my pet wants…

‘Good luck trying to sleep tonight. I get the feeling you’re going to need it.’ With that, he leaves, and you swear you can hear him chuckling to himself.

You let out a furious scream. How can he just leave you like this? You’re suffering because of him, yet he’s not going to do anything to help you? Have you truly wounded his pride so much that he’s willing to make you go through hell as punishment? You regret ever coming here, you regret ever trying to feel anything other than hate for him. He doesn’t deserve your loyalty or your obedience. You’re going to leave him, you have to leave him, you to to g-

Your thoughts are cut short by a fresh wave of pain, one that affects every single one of your nerve endings. You want to die. You just want to die. You wish you’d died on the streets, poor and hungry. At least then you’d never have known pain like this. Starvation surely can’t be worse than this. Nothing can be worse than this. 

The pain is getting stronger now. Why won’t it stop? It needs to stop! Why won’t it stop? it needs to stop! Why won’t it stop? It needs to stop? Why won’t it stop? It needs to stop! WHY WON’T IT STOP? WHY WON’T IT STOP? WHY WON’T IT-

A pair of hands grab your shoulders, but you barely register them. Your mind is desperately repeating its chant over and over again, unable to do anything more complex thanks to the pain. It’s all you can think of, and all that you know. You just want it to stop. Why won’t it stop?

You think you feel something prick one of your arms, but you’re not sure. You’re not sure of anything. There is only the pain. The pain is all you know. There is nothing but pain, and it never stops.

That is, until it does. 

You feel the pain fade away slowly, your mind gradually regaining control over itself. As you regain lucidity, you finally pay attention to the other person in the room.

It’s the Undertaker.

He notices your increased awareness, and begins to speak softly to you. ‘It’s okay, my dear, you’re okay. I’ve given you a special little injection. It should keep the pain away for now.’ You could kiss him. You should kiss him. He deserves a kiss. Would he accept a kiss? Probably not, given your altered state of mind. Maybe when you’ve had enough sleep to regain full control over your mind.

You blink at him heavily, trying to form words. You manage only two of them; ‘You came?’

Undertaker suddenly looks very awkward. ‘Well, you see… I know that technically, you didn’t open the window, but I thought that you might have tricked Sebastian into doing it for you, given how you clearly weren’t in any fit state to do it yourself. I’m sorry for interfering. Unless of course, you want me to interfere? If so, I’m more than happy to help you out like this every night. Or, I can help you break the ritual? Anything you want, you have but to ask. Time must be running short now though, so you’ll have to decide quickly. For now, I think it’s best if you rest. Do you want me to visit you tomorrow?’ You nod weakly, silently thanking your lucky stars for his existence. Part of you wonders exactly what was in that injection, but you don’t have the strength to ask him. Maybe tomorrow night.

The Undertaker gently scoops you up and tucks you into bed. You think he kisses your forehead, but you can’t be certain, as your consciousness is already beginning to fade. You try to thank him, but you’re too tired to speak again. Instead you watch him as he makes to leave, cleaning up your broken glass (something Sebastian had failed to notice, apparently) before heading over to the window.

You fall into a deep sleep before he reaches it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... You know sometimes, I really don't think I have control over my own stories. Sometimes, I think they control themselves o.O
> 
> Expect our dear heroine to make a very important decision regarding her future very soon ;)
> 
> Oh, and thank you all for reading this. Your continued support means the whole world to me :D


	13. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Sorry this has taken me so long. I've been really suffering with a few... anxiety issues lately, to the point where I'm finding it hard to write for fear of it being poorly-recieved. I've just been doing dribs and drabs here and there, writing whatever I feel like writing at he time. I hope that doesn't put anyone off...
> 
> Well, here we go. We're beginning to reach something of a climax with this chapter, so stay tuned for some serious drama ;D

Night falls over London, the same as it does every twenty four hours. That used to mean nothing to you, until you met Sebastian. Now the night brings you nothing but pain. At least you've found a way to help yourself.

Last night, you'd called upon the Undertaker, accepting an offer of assistance you'd never intended to. He'd made the pain disappear almost instantly, as if he was some kind of God. You'd slept through last night, glad of some respite after two days of living in hell. The next day had been the same as all the others, Mey-Rin keeping you company as she'd been instructed to. The only difference was that this time, you were well-rested enough not to mind her intrusion. In fact, you welcomed to company, after so long of only having Sebastian to talk to. Now that the night is here though, you know the pain will begin anew.

You're ready for it this time, though.

The pain hits you like a locomotive, but you manage to keep yourself from screaming. Your saviour is sure to arrive soon. You did ask him to, after all. You've even left the window open for him. 

'What if he doesn't show up?' A voice in your head questions. 'He has no obligation to. He could have been lying, like every other man in my life.' While the voice may be factually correct, somehow you doubt it. Undertaker may not have an obligation to help you specifically, but he did say his entire job was looking after human souls. You're still a human, even though you suspect that part of you might be fading. If Undertaker can still help you, you have no doubt that he will.

You hear the floorboards creak. While you'd silently questioned him, Undertaker had crept into the room.

He approaches you swiftly, some kind of syringe in his hands. That must be what you felt last night. You're certain that it holds the key to your salvation.

You reach out for Undertaker, offering him your arm. He accepts the offer gladly, sticking the needle into you with undoubtedly practice precision. The sharp scratch is hardly felt at all, given how much pain the rest of you is in. Within moments, you feel your pain slip away, as if it never existed in the first place.

You smile at your visitor. 'Thank you. I wasn't sure you'd actually come.'

Undertaker looks mildly offended. 'Of course I came, dear. You asked me to help you. I've already told you that I'll do whatever you need me to do. I just don't want to see you suffer.' He always seems so sincere, yet you can't help but doubt him. After all, you've made it so clear in the past that you don't want his help, or didn't at the time. Now you're not so sure…

You look down at the floor when you answer him. 'You wouldn't have been the first man to lie to me. All the men in my life have abused me in some way. My husband was violent and neglectful, Sebastian… I just thought you'd end up being the same. I still think that, if I'm honest.' Your tears begin to flow freely, and feel warm against your cold skin. Maybe you should shut the window, now that your visitor has arrived? Then again, he'll undoubtedly be on his way soon…

You feel long fingernails ghost along your neck, moving up towards your chin. They apply a light pressure, coaxing you into lifting your head. When you go, you're shocked to see that one of Undertaker's eyes is now in view, his hair swept to one side and tucked behind his ear. In the moonlight, it looks even more beautiful than you remember it being. It instils a great deal of calm in you, which allows you to hold his gaze without fear. If Sebastian had eyes like his, you'd let him do anything to you… not that you haven’t let him do as he pleases regardless.

Undertaker looks very serious. 'I've already said this, and I've no doubt I'll have to say it again, but I'll say it as many times as I have to; I'm not Sebastian. I really have no intention of hurting you. All I want is to help you, and to prevent you from making the worst decision possible. You are worth so much more than Sebastian is. Any man would feel honoured to have you. Just because you've been burnt by other men in the past, that doesn't mean you should put up with Sebastian’s abuse. There are people out there who would treat you right, who would love and respect you. You shouldn't have to spend your days as a demon's sex slave. You should be free to have a normal life. That's what I think, at least.' Why does Undertaker have to be like this? Why can’t he be cruel to you, too? It’s making this so hard on you. Before you’d met him, you were content to become Sebastian’s ‘plaything’. Now, you’re not sure if you want that at all. You’ve been back and forth in your mind so much that you don’t know if it’s what you really want any more. You’re beginning to feel used and unappreciated, and Sebastian is the one making you feel like that. Why can’t he just love you, the same way you desperately want to love him?

Your sobs come suddenly and violently, the events of the past few months all coming crashing down at once. What have you done? You’ve ruined your life, that’s what. If only you’d kept your legs crossed, none of this would have happened. Sure, you’d still be with James, but so what? He may have been abusive, but you’d sooner take his beatings over Sebastian’s constant tormenting. That, and when you’d finally had enough, you could have slipped away undetected one night, and not had to worry about him looking for you. James would have merely shrugged and moved on. If you try to leave Sebastian, he’ll find you, and when he does… you almost wish he would kill you. Death sounds preferable to the living hell you’re in right now.

Undertaker scoops you into his arms, sits on the bed, and cradles you into his chest, your tears soaking into his clothes. He doesn’t seems to mind though, as he starts stroking your hair gently, trying to calm you as best he can. His efforts are all for naught though, as now you’ve started crying, you can’t seem to stop. You wail like a banshee, mourning the death of your old life, and the birth of your current situation. Maybe it’s the lack of sleep lately that’s making you like this, you’re not sure. What you do know is that you can’t stay here any more. Undertaker told you he’d help you in anyway he can. Does that include helping you hide from Sebastian for a while? Just a few days, time enough for you to get your head straight without Sebastian messing with your mind again. That’s all you really need. Can Undertaker help you with that?

You try to control your tears. If you keep being this loud, someone will surely come in, and you won’t have time to ask Undertake for more help. You work on steadying your breathing, hoping that it’ll be enough to make your tears stop. It seems to be working, as your sobs become further apart. You try to talk a few times, only for your chest to feel like it’s closing in on itself. You don’t think you’ve ever gotten yourself worked up like this before. It only strengthens your newfound conviction. 

Finally, you manage to compose yourself. You pull your head away from Undertaker’s chest, so you can look him in the eyes. When you find them covered with hair again, you gently sweep the locks to once side, giving you a full view of his face. 

You don’t think you’ve ever seen someone so beautiful. 

His face is almost perfectly symmetrical, and his unusual eyes give him an otherworldly beauty. He has a long scar stretched across his face, but that does nothing to detract from his appearance. If anything, it increases it. How can anyone with such a scar still look so beautiful? If you’d seen his face before he’d told you that he belongs to a race of supernatural beings, you wouldn’t have been at all surprised by his revelation. 

The last thing to catch you eye is his cheeks. They look wet, as if he’s been crying. One long look into his eyes confirm this, as the seem to be a little red around the outside. Had he been crying as he held you? Did your sobs affect him so? Sebastian cares nothing for your tears, but Undertaker… he cares so much, even though he knows you so little. Maybe, if he does want to help you hide, you could let him know you better. Not in the same way that Sebastian ‘knows’ you, but in a friendly, almost more intimate way. Maybe he’d be willing to tell you more of himself in return. There isn’t any harm in asking, not when he is the one your questions are aimed at.

You blink rapidly a few times, trying to clear away the remainder of your tears. When you think you’ve succeeded, you try to find your voice. ‘C-can… can I… Can I stay w-with yo-ou, please? If I leave… on my… he’ll find me. You could… you could… hide me. Protect me. Give me t-time to think. Please?’ 

Undertaker hugs you in close again. ‘Of course you can. I promise, I won’t let Sebastian anywhere near you. Do you want to go right now, or do you need some time to pack?’ He said yes. Of course he did. When has he ever refused to help? He’d do anything you ask of him. He just wants you safe. Right now, you want to be safe, too. You don’t want to sleep in this manor again unless it feels safe, unless Sebastian proves that he can make you feel safe like Undertaker can. If not, then you’re going to take Undertaker’s advice, and do something to end this ritual once and for all.

You cling to Undertaker tightly. ‘Take me away now, please. I don’t want to be here right now. I need time to think about things, and I… Sebastian can’t hear what I’m thinking about. He’d hurt me. Or he might. I don’t know if he would, and that’s the problem. He’d know what I was planing anyway. He’d know that I was going to leave. Take me away before he knows I want to go.’ You’re not making much sense, but you hope Undertaker gets the gist of it.

Undertaker stands up, keeping a firm grip on you. ‘Whatever you want, my dear. Now, you’re going to have to keep holding onto me as tightly as you can. I’m still going to be keeping a firm grip on you, but the last thing I want to do is risk dropping you. Can you do that for me?’ You nod. ‘Good. Now, let’s go, before that noxious beast knows I’m here.’ With that, he walks you both up to the window, and leaps from it, landing on the ground with a light thump. You wish you could jump from heights without hurting yourself. Must be a reaper thing.

He takes off at speed, the world suddenly becoming a blur. You bury your face into his chest and keep your eyes shut tight, afraid of what you’ll see if you open them. The night air feels cold against your skin, and you hope that you’ll be back at his shop before too long; you’re concerned you might catch cold if you’re outside any longer.

Undertaker comes to an abrupt stop, indicating that you’ve arrived at your destination. Gently, he sets you down, holding onto you as you stand. You watch as he then opens the door to his shop, and gestures for you to go inside. You walk into the dark shop, and hear the door close behind you. 

You feel a pair of hands on your shoulders, guiding you through the dark shop. The lead you down a corridor, before stopping in front of a door. When it opens, you gasp. The entire room is filled with moonlight, making the bedsheets glow. Is this where you’re to be sleeping?

Undertaker chuckles a bit. ‘Glad you like it, dearie. This’ll be your room until you’ve figured things out. Now, I think it’s time you got some more sleep. You must be exhausted, after all.’ You’re not going to argue with him on that. Already you can feel your eyes beginning to drift shut. That, and the bed looks ever so comfortable…

Undertaker leads you over to the bed, holding back the covers so you can slip inside. When you’re comfortable, he puts the covers back over you, making sure your torso is fully covered by them. He leans over, and gives your forehead a quick kiss. He smiles down at you afterwards and says ‘If you need anything, I’ll be in one of me coffins. Feel free to wake me, no matter what time it is. Pleasant dreams, dear.’ You feel far too tired to talk, so instead you offer him a weary smile. He seems to be pleased with that, as he walks away from the bed.

The creaking of his footsteps is the last thing you hear before sleep claims you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian strides confidently through the corridor, breakfast tray in hand, ready to see his little plaything.

Sebastian is almost beginning to regret only visiting her once after locking her in her room. He’s missed the way she feels around him, and the little noises he makes when he touches her in just the right ways. He may have wanted to punish her, but he’s ended up punishing himself even more; he just hopes she appreciates how hard it has been for him to go without. Still, he intends to make up for it today. His Young Master has given him a few hours of free time, and he does not intend to waste it. 

First, he’s going to wake her up with his mouth, before getting her to eat breakfast. Then, he’s going to have her against every single piece of furniture in the room. He’s also determined to stick himself in all of her holes again, taking care to give them all equal treatment. When he’s done with her, he’ll run her a nice, relaxing bath, and then she’ll be able to have an afternoon nap… before he comes for her in the night again.

Sebastian smirks to himself; he should have found himself someone like her years ago. Still, now it the perfect chance to make up for lost time.

Sebastian lets himself into her room, and drops the tray in shock when he notices that her bed is empty.

His initial reaction is anger. How dare she leave her room? Was she not instructed to stay? Silly little whore, he’s going to punish her for this. By the time he’s done with her, she’s be sore for the rest of her life.

Then, concern hits him when he notices the open window. Has she really escaped, or was the pain too much for her? Has she killed herself? He doesn’t want that. If she’s dead, he can’t have her any more. That would be such a waste of a good whore.

Sebastian inhales deeply, trying to calm himself. He stops suddenly, as he catches scent of someone other than his plaything. It’s an earthy smell, one that he knows he’s smelt before…

It suddenly hits him; Undertaker. So, he’s taken her, has he? No, Sebastian won’t allow such a thing. How dare that man stick his oar in? He should mind his own business!

Sebastian storms from the room, a new plan for the day in his mind. He’s going to go to the Undertaker, rip the man’s heart out, then take back what is rightfully his!

Sebastian smirks to himself again; she really is a foolish little whore if she thinks that Undertaker can keep her from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope it was worth the wait, I apologise for the wait, and I hope to see you again soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading ^.^


	14. Surprise Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is chapter time, my dudes *insert scream*
> 
> Hi everyone, sorry this has taken me so long to update. I'm still not quite with it, but I'm doing my best to get everything updated. 
> 
> I'll give you a warning, there are a few dark themes in this chapter, but nothing graphic. There may be some violence in the next one though, but I'll update you as, when, and if that happens. 
> 
> So, I hope you like the chapter, and happy reading ^.^

Central London is far busier than you remember.

After falling into a restless sleep, you'd only managed to get a few hours of it before the sound of the local merchants preparing to trade had disturbed your slumber. There was a time when such a noise wouldn't have even registered, but times have changed now; now you have things to listen out for.

So here you are, tucked up in Undertaker's bed, trying to figure out what time it is, and if said time is too early to wake your host. After all, he was up half the night too; he must need his rest.

Unable to figure out the exact time, you decide to wait in bed awhile until you hear movement in the shop. Then you can act like you've just woken up, and haven't in fact been waiting for Undertaker to rise.

Satisfied with your plan, you snuggle into the bed, enjoying its softness. For a man who clearly has far less money than Ciel, he certainly hasn't spared any expense on this mattress; it's heavenly! You can almost feel yourself sinking into it, becoming encased in its warm softness…

A knock on the door startles you out of your thoughts. Oh shit! Is it Sebastian? Has he found you already? Is he going to drag you back kicking and screaming?

Before you can panic anymore, you hear a voice on the other side of the door. 'Miss? Are you awake in there? I know it's early, but I thought you'd like to come out and have some breakfast. I mean, you can have it later if you want to sleep in, but if you don't mind me saying, you look like you could use a decent meal. It's okay if you don't want to leave bed though. Or maybe you'd like to eat alone? I can bring food to you if you'd prefer that? Silly me, you're probably still asleep, aren't you? I'll leave now, lest you wake up and think me even stranger than I am.' Ah, so Undertaker is awake, after all?

Not wanting to miss out on food, you call out to him. 'I'm awake. I'd like to join you for breakfast, if that's okay? I've had enough of eating by myself if I'm honest…' it's true, you can't even remember the last time you had a meal with company. Even with Sebastian being temporarily lenient, you'd only eaten with company once or twice, for fear of earning the demon's ire once more. Having someone to talk to during breakfast would be a welcome change.

A quiet giggle sounds from behind the door. 'Of course, dear. I'll be in the kitchen cooking whenever you're ready. I hope you like pancakes!' You hear his footsteps head off down the corridor, presumably towards the kitchen.

That's a point, actually. How are you going to be able to find the kitchen? You've only ever been into his shop, never his living quarters. Is his house going to be too big to navigate? Surely not, or else he would have offered to guide you. You're certain you'll be able to find your destination easily.

Stepping out of bed, you realise just how cold the room is, especially oven the fact that all you're wearing is your nightie…

Oh god! You're in your nightie! Undertaker carried you here in your nightie! That's almost as bad as him seeing you naked! 

Suddenly becoming very self-conscious, you yank the quilt off of the bed, and wrap it around yourself, concealing your body. You wish you'd been less emotional last night; you might then have had the good sense to bring a dress!

Satisfied with your makeshift robe, you leave the bedroom in search of the kitchen.

Unable to recall which direction Undertaker's footprints went off in, you turn left, hoping it's the right way.

You let out a heavy sigh when you reach the end of the corridor, as it turns out the only thing in this direction is Undertaker's shop.

Well, there's no point in you being here right now. After all, breakfast is hardly likely to be served on a coffin!

However, before you have the chance to turn around, you hear a loud banging against the door, followed by a voice that you find all too familiar…

'Undertaker?! Undertaker?! I know you're in there! I know you've taken what's mine, and I intend to take it back! Whether or it you get to keep your head attached to your shoulders depends on how quickly you open this door! Open up immediately before I tear this building down!' Sebastian?! He really did manage to find you! Oh god, if he gets his hands on you, your life isn't going to be worth living. You can't answer the door, you can't answer the door…

A pair of hands grab onto your shoulders, and you have to stifle a yelp.

Undertaker's breath is hot as he whispers into your ear. 'Stay back here out of sight, my dear. I'll get rid of our unwelcome guest.' You don't need to be told twice. As soon as Undertaker steps out from behind you, you take several steps back, and huddle in the hallway, far away enough not to be noticed, but close enough to hear everything that is about to transpire.

The sound of the door being unlocked makes your ears zero in completely to any and all noises that come from the shop. Holding in a breath, you wait for what you're sure is going to be another tirade of threats from Sebastian.

Much to your surprise, it's Undertaker who speaks first. 'I'm sorry, but this shop is closed at the moment. Please return at a more reasonable hour. Better still, never return at all. You must think me very stupid, as only an idiot would invite you into their home after what you've done to that poor girl. Now, I suggest you back away, Sebastian, or else it won't be my head in jeopardy.' You have to stifle a gasp. The man speaking now is vastly different to the one who took you in. Is this Undertaker's true self, or is he just trying to protect you by attempting to scare off a demon?

Sebastian scoffs loudly. 'If you think you could honestly beat me in a fight, then you're even more deluded that I thought. No matter though, I'll get what I want in the end. The ritual is almost complete, after all. Unless she decides to give herself to another, she will be mine. Somehow, I can't see her doing that. I think she'll return to the devil she knows, rather than take a chance on someone else. After all, all people lie and cheat, it's just the way the world is. In the end, as deplorable as you or she may find me, at least I am honest. I will break and bend her to my will, and no one will get in my way. Not. Ever.' This time, you can't stifle yourself. You gasp like a fish on land. All this time, Sebastian truly has been manipulating you. You feel sick. The corridor seems to spin around you as you sit. 

The worst part of it is he's right. He's always made his intent crystal clear. From day one he's never given you any signs that he loves you. The most he's done is keep you from getting too hurt, although that was done in an attempt to prevent him losing his plaything. In many ways, Sebastian is a better man than James ever was. Hell, maybe he's a better man than the Undertaker is. Maybe you should go back to him now, accept your fate as a demon's concubine or whatever it is he intends to make you…

Before you get the chance to stand, Undertaker speaks again. 'I won't deny that you're honest, but that's what makes you so vile. You wield honesty as a weapon. You use it to cut into people, to wear them down slowly, only feeding them bits of truth when it suits you. You're a manipulator, Sebastian, and a master at it too. Who else but a master manipulator could convince a child to exchange their soul for a chance at vengeance? Given time, young Ciel's desire for revenge could wane, but you won't let that happen. You want your meal to be properly seasoned, don't you? It's the same with the young lady here. She could be happy with someone else, content to build a life with someone who genuinely cares for her. But no, you won't allow it. You've tasted her vulnerability, and shaped it into dependence. You crave her torment, delight in watching her love and despise you at the same time. Well no more. This is one meal that you won't get the chance to finish.' You freeze, legs suddenly unable to move. Undertaker's right, isn't he? Is he? 

You shake your head, but the rest of you refuses to move. This is exactly why you don't want to be around Sebastian for a while. Everything just gets so blurry when he's around. There's a part of you that wants to go back with him, that wants the ritual to be complete. On the other side though, there's this voice in your head screaming at you to get as far away from him as possible. It wants to destroy the faded seal on your belly, and rid you of the demon forever. The big question is, which one is going to get what it wants?

You're snapped into reality by the sound of the door slamming shut. You hear a few clicks as it's locked again, followed by footsteps heading in your direction.

Footsteps which mercifully belong to Undertaker.

He looks at you, taking in your ridged posture. Frowning slightly, he places his hands on your shoulders, being careful not to pull your blanket robe off. 

His eyes soften as he looks into yours. 'I'm sorry if any of that was hard to hear. I probably shouldn't have been so scathing, but I needed to get him away from you. You came here to think, and I won't let him disturb you. Still, I'm sorry.' You throw yourself into his arms without thinking, grateful that he managed to get rid of Sebastian so swiftly. If he had stalled for a moment longer, you really would have followed the demon back to the manor.

So much for being free of him for a while.

Undertaker rubs your back, as if he's petting a cat or something. He whispers a few soothing pleasantries into your hair, before withdrawing his head to speak properly. 

His voice seems to have regained some of its usual cheer. 'Right, now that we're rid of that particular pest, I believe I was making us both breakfast.' Your stomach howls at the mere mention of the word, all of the anxiety from Sebastian's surprise visit apparently making you hungry. 'Well, I'm glad to see you still have an appetite. Mine has been impacted by our guest. Honestly, for a demon that can change appearance, you would have thought he would have chosen something more palatable.' Undertaker screws his nose up, before letting go of you and heading down the corridor. Afraid of getting lost again (although there's really only two doors that the kitchen could be hiding behind), you trail after him, and try to keep the conversation going.

His words have you a little perplexed. 'It may not be palatable to you, but a lot of people find Sebastian very attractive. Myself included as it happens…' you have no idea why you're trying to defend the looks of a man at least part of you despises now, but it's the first thought that pops into your head.

Your thought makes Undertaker chuckle. 'Oh, I won't deny that he's very attractive. The reason I find his face so distasteful is that it is very similar to the face of the late Lord Phantomhive, Ciel's father Vincent. I've no doubt Sebastian chose to mimic Vincent's appearance in order to toy with his young master's mind. Lord Phantomhive and I were close, and I hate to see his face being worn like a cheap mask to further a demon's agenda.' He walks through an open door and into his surprisingly large kitchen-diner, complete with a table, a few chairs, a kettle, a stove, and a door that you presume leads into a pantry. 

Laid out on the table before you is a veritable feast of pancakes, fruit, and cream, with a pot of tea sitting proudly beside it. It's comparatively small next to the breakfasts of your past, but right now it looks beyond heavenly.

Undertaker catches the hungry look in your eyes. 'Help yourself, my dear. Like I said, my appetite has gone south, so I'm not particularly hungry. It would be a shame to see the food go to waste.' Needing no further invitation, you grab a clean plate and a fork, and dish yourself up an extremely generous amount of food, more than you'd usually feel comfortable taking.

As you begin to wolf down your meal, Undertaker fussed over the teapot, making you both a cup of the stuff before sitting down opposite you. 

Suddenly realising just how unladylike you're eating, you try to slow down, but all the change in pace does is earn you another chuckle.

'You don't need to slow down on my account. I like seeing someone with a healthy appetite. If this isn't enough for you, I'll be happy to make more. Just say the word.' Part of you is extremely tempted to take him up on the offer, but you stop the words escaping your mouth. He's already done so much for you, to ask him for more would only seem ungrateful. So, you shake your head, dismissing his offer.

Undertaker shrugs. 'Fair enough. Let me know if you change your mind. I'm not going to open up today, so I'll be easy to find if you need anything. Though I suppose you'll want to be alone with your thoughts for a while. You have a big decision ahead of you after all, and you can't put off thinking about it forever.' His words make you freeze, a bite of food inches from your lips. He's right, of course. You only have a few days before the ritual completes itself. If you don't decided soon, you'll lose the ability to choose. Unless not having sex with Sebastian will delay the process…

There are so many unknowns about your current situation, and Undertaker is the only person that you know (apart from Sebastian) that has any answers. Asking him for more food may seem ungrateful, but asking him for answers is entirely necessary.

Swallowing your current mouthful, you begin asking him a few things. 'So, even if Sebastian doesn't sleep with me for a while, the ritual will still complete itself?'

Undertaker nods. 'I'm afraid so. If you had left him before the pain began, there may have been a chance that the demonic essence would have left your body naturally. However, it has a firm grip on you now, one that will only relent when it's job is done. Or when you decide to end the ritual. Either one works.' 

You return the nod, mentally chewing on this words before asking another question. 'Is having sex with another man truly the only way to cure it?'

Another nod from Undertaker. 'Yes. The grim reapers did originally look into ways of stopping the corruption that don't involve intercourse, hence how I have that cure for your nightly pains. Unfortunately for you, all research was ended after senior reapers observed just how far humans will go to save their own skin. They concluded that all humans who find themselves in your predicament would be more than willing to sleep with someone other than the demon, in order to save their soul. It's a conclusion that has unfortunately been proven incorrect, as many victims of demonic rituals of this kind either don't know how to stop them, or are too far gone mentally to stop them. The council has yet to rethink its ideas though. One of the many reasons I decided I was best off out of it.' That's a lot of information to swallow. So, reapers now about these rituals, but usually fail to intervene, and refuse to research an alternate cure? That's awful!

It does create a new question though. 'How did the reapers discover that sex is the cure?'

Undertaker' eyes suddenly become very interested in his hands. 'Well, it was centuries ago now, back when I was still a junior reaper. One of my senior colleges was brought in for 'having relations' with multiple humans. Having a relationship with one human to this day isn't totally accepted in the reaper community, but back then, fraternising with them on any level was a serious crime, but to sleep with so many… the poor man was in deep trouble.

'Anyhow, during his trial, which I should mention I attended, he was told to describe in detail how an affair between him and the woman began. 

'He told the room that one night during his collections, he came across the woman fornicating in an alleyway with someone. At first, he'd considered leaving them to it, until the woman made a noise that he took as distress.

'Assuming that the young lady was being sexually assaulted, he decided to intervene, something that some council members would punish him over, but that I still think was the right thing to do.

'Anyway, as he approached the woman and her assailant, he caught a whiff of the attacker's scent; a demon. He sprang into action immediately, killing the distracted demon before he had time to react.

'The woman was visibly shaken by what had taken place, and the reaper who saved her was just about to issue an apology and a false explanation, when he noticed a mark on her inner thigh. Recognising it as the mark of a 'mating ritual' (as the senior reapers call them), he instead offered to walk the young lady home. He had intended to monitor how she would cope without her demonic partner, and if the ritual would cure itself. Things didn't quite work out that way in the end though.

'Instead of monitoring her progress for afar like not reapers would, he allowed himself to get close to the woman, who was in the same stage of the ritual as you. Unknowing of the demon's curse, she believed herself to be dying, and as such decided to invite her saviour into her bed. Assuming that he'd never be caught out, he gladly accepted, and they spent the night in each other's arms.

'The next morning, the ritual seal was gone, and the reaper feared the worst. However, closer inspection of his lover showed that she was free from demonic influence.

'Delighted by his discovery, he ignored the young woman's request that he stay, and set off in search of more victims of the 'mating ritual'. 

'Somehow, this reaper managed to find and seduce six more women affected by the ritual, and cured them via copulation. He probably would have tested his theory on countless other women, had his first lover not exposed him by accident. 

'It happened one evening, about six months after his initial 'meeting' with her. He and his department head were out together, as his annual review was due. The evening looked to be going well, until he was recognised by the woman from across the road. She walked over to him, visibly enraged, and slapped him across the face. When the department head asked what his underling had done to deserve such ire, she gestured to her swollen belly; she was pregnant, and convinced that he reaper was the father.

'Naturally, that shook up the whole department. He was forced to come clean about everything, including how many human women he'd bedded. After all, can you imagine the outrage a half-reaper half-human baby would have caused back then? The mere thought of it would have been considered monstrous! If the child had truly been his, he would have faced a brutal punishment.

'Luckily for him, it seemed that the woman had taken a human man to bed about a week after him, and since no others were pregnant, the council were willing to drop that charge. Still, the man payed dearly for his treason. I'll spare you the details of that, though.

'So, that's how we know the cure. As I said, we did try to find alternative cures at first, thinking that maybe only reaper… essence could counteract the ritual. However, as soon as it was discovered that human men could also cure the affliction, the council took no further action.' You wish you'd known all of this before you'd agreed to take part in the ritual, not that Sebastian had given you much choice…

A final question appears in your mind, one that you've been wondering for a while. 'If I want to rid myself of this demonic essence and end the ritual, do you intend to be my saviour?' So far, Undertaker just seems concerned about you, but you've been fooled too many times to believe his concern is genuine. Surely bedding you has been at the back of his mind ever since the ritual began, and now he has put himself in a position where such a thing is possible.

Undertaker turns a vivid shade of red, his expression one of pure shock. 'That wasn't my… I mean, I would if you wanted me to, but I don't expect… is that why you think I'm helping you? Because I want to bed you? I have no interest in using you in such a way. Who you choose to help you end this thing is your choice entirely. If you really want to, you can bring a man of your choosing back here and use my bed, while I keep Sebastian occupied. All I want is to help you, in any way that I can. You seem so lovely, it's such a shame to see you in this position. So no, I won't be your savour in that way, not if you don't want me to be.' You regret opening your mouth now. Maybe you've been wrong about him. Or maybe you should shop having this circular argument with yourself and plan your next move.

Finishing your breakfast, you make your way over to what looks like a sink, only to be stopped in your tracks by Undertaker. 'Let me do that. No guest of mine is going to be doing housework. Speaking of which, if you want something a little warmer, I keep a pile of spare robes in my bedroom. Feel free to help yourself.' That sounds like a solid idea. His robes do look rather warm…

Handing him the plate, you give him a small smile. 'Thank you. For everything you're doing for me. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know.' You give him a quick peck on the cheek, and his blushing seems to intensify even further.

Still, he looks you in the eyes when he answers you. 'Anytime, my dear. I do so hate to see a lady suffer, after all.

'Now then, as the shop is shut, I shall be spending my day doing paperwork. You're more than welcome to keep me company, or if you'd rather be alone then please, treat my humble abode as you would treat your own home. There should be a few old books next the robes, if reading is your thing. Or, if you wanted something more involved, I'm sure I've got some paints somewhere. Or you could just sit and think. The choice is all yours.' He gives you a dazzling smile, which makes the decision for you.

'I think I'd like to sit with you a while if that's okay. I may have a few more question I need answering. That and I'd rather stick close to you, just in case Sebastian comes back.' You can't believe he'll actually leave you be. Sebastian will come back; it's only a matter of time.

Undertaker tenses up. 'He won't get to you. I won't let him. He only sees you if you want to see him. You have my word.' You're inclined to take him at his word. He's been as good as it so far.

With nothing more to be said for the moment, you head off to find one of Undertaker's spare robes, and to think long and hard about your future.

\----------------------------

Sebastian is furious. Not only has his plaything been taken from him, but now he's being kept from her by a retired reaper that couldn't even harm Sebastian if he tried! He should have just forced his way in and dragged his prize back to the manor. 

Unfortunately, that would have caused a scene, and the last thing a Phantomhive servant should do is cause a scene. 

So, on his way back to his master, Sebastian comes up with a plan. He's going to wait a few days, luring both Undertaker and his whore into a false sense of security. Then, under cover of night, he's going to steal her away, just as Undertaker did. He's then going to hide her away in his own bedroom until the ritual is complete, before making his new mate pay for her disloyalty. By the time he's finished with her, she's going to regret ever betraying him. 

He may even slit the sleeping Undertaker's throat, should the opportunity present itself.

'Then again, would that really kill a reaper? I would have to switch forms for it to be truly effective. Maybe I'll gouge out his eyes instead, for daring to look at what's mine.' Sebastian thinks to himself as he approaches the manor. Yes, his vengeance is going to be sweet.

Now all he must do is wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, still enjoying it? I still don't have a definite ending in mind as of yet, so anything could still happen O.O 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and for being so patient. You're all awesome ^.^


	15. Closing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> So, this is the beginning of the end for this fic. As you may have noticed, it’s been a while since I updated this, and that’s because I’ve been struggling to come up with a conclusion; however, I have fixed that issue, and I now have an ending in mind. Well, I actually have three, but more on that later.
> 
> So, without further ado, I present to thee a long overdue chapter 15. Here we go!

It’s only been four days since Sebastian paid you a visit, but it already feels like a lifetime.

You’ve found yourself unable to sleep at night, for fear that he’ll try and grab you in your sleep. As comforting as it may be to have Undertaker nearby, you can’t help but think that he’s too far away to act quickly, as he’s been sleeping in a coffin. If Sebastian grabs you, and you don’t cry out soon enough…

Well, you’re not sure how you’d feel actually. Despite thinking it over, you’re still undecided on how you want this to end. Even if Sebastian has been manipulating you this whole time, your feelings for him are genuine. You can’t just throw away those feelings, as much as it would help. There’s always going to be a part of you that cares deeply for him; the only question is that care worth submitting yourself to him?

On the other hand, Undertaker has expected nothing from you these last few days, giving you time and space whenever you need it. He’s been so kind, and you’d be lying if you said you felt nothing for the man. The main issue is that you see him more as a friend than a partner, and as much as he claims to be in this for your sake, you’re certain he’s not the kind of man who would be satisfied with only one night together. If you can’t give yourself to him completely, then surely it isn’t fair to use him and leave him?

It’s this conflict that’s been tearing your mind apart, leaving you with a sore head and a heavy heart. At this rate, you won’t be given the chance to choose; the ritual will finish, leaving you with no option but to return to Sebastian’s side. 

You need to make up your mind as soon as possible.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It’s been another uneventful day at Undertaker’s shop. The few customers he’s had have all been returning ones, eager to see Undertaker’s creations. All of them left satisfied with the work they had commissioned, with one woman going so far as to burst into tears, exclaiming over and over again how pleased she was that her husband will be buried in such a fine coffin. 

With the working day now over, you and Undertaker are eating dinner. It’s beef and potato stew, a simple yet tasty dish that makes your feel all warm inside. One of the things you enjoy most about staying here is the food. Undertaker tends to make good that is more rustic than pretentious, something that makes a pleasant change to all of the fancy stuff you’ve been fed over the course of your life. It’s but another reason to stay here, albeit a small one. Then again, when he gets it right, Bard is quite the cook too, which is a point in favour of returning to Sebastian. All of the staff are, really. You miss having a group of people to call friends, rather than just the one.

Are they missing you, too? You can’t help but wonder…

Undertaker seems to notice you’re distracted. ‘Penny for your thoughts, dear?’ 

You give him a sad smile. ‘I was just thinking of the staff back at the manor, the ones that aren’t demons. They were always so nice to me. Even when Sebastian locked me away, Bard still thought to bring me cake. Mey-Rin can be a bit ditzy at times, but she’s got a big heart. Oh, and dear Finny. He’s the sweetest person alive, so kind and innocent. Even Tanaka was polite to me, despite his usual stiff appearance. If I don’t go back to Sebastian, will I ever see them again?’ Over the demon’s dead body you suspect, but it’s worth asking.

Undertaker shakes his head. ‘That doesn’t seem likely. Maybe if I were to contact the young Earl directly we could arrange a meeting of sorts, but something tells me Sebastian would try to use such a thing to his advantage. I’m sorry.’ Ah, well that answers that. It’s a shame that your friendship with the others is so linked to your ‘relationship’ with Sebastian. Maybe you’ll meet again in another life…

Wait, if you’re thinking that, does that mean you’ve decided to leave him for good? 

Nah, it’s fine. Nothing is set in stone yet. You just need more time…

All this thinking things over suddenly ruins your appetite. ‘Would you excuse me, Undertaker? I’d like to retire for the evening.’ Despite asking for permission, you stand up, making it clear that you’re leaving the room no matter what.

Undertaker looks up at you, sadness in his eyes yet a smile on his face. ‘Oh course, my dear. Sleep well.’ You want to snap back and say it’s not bloody likely, but you hold your tongue; it’s not his fault you’re not sleeping at night.

Inclining your head in acknowledgement, you leave the kitchen, and head straight to the bedroom, hoping that somehow tonight you’ll be able to wrangle a few hours of sleep somehow.

As you enter the bedroom, the first thing that hits you is how cold you are. The chill is noticeable even through Undertaker’s robe (which he’s agreed to let you keep if you want it). The source of the cold seems to be the window, which is wide open. That’s odd, you don’t recall leaving the window open…

It must have been Undertaker. He probably did it to regulate the room’s temperature, and help you sleep better. That must be it.

Smiling at how thoughtful your host is, you close the door behind you, not wanting the chill to spread to the rest of the house.

Even if his intentions were noble, the room is far too cold for anyone to sleep in. Shivering slightly, you walk over to said window, planning to shut it before lighting a candle or two for warmth. 

As you inch forward, you catch something moving at the edge of your vision. Whipping your head around, your heart leaps as you see fabric moving.

It then slows down considerably when you realise it’s the wind from outside blowing on a bedsheet.

Laughing at your own paranoia, you turn around, and keep making your way towards the window.

As you reach up to close it, you notice something unusual; the catch is broken. That’s very strange indeed; had Undertaker broken it earlier?

You’re about to call for him and ask, when you feel a cloth rag being forced against your nose and mouth.

You try your hardest to cry out or remove the rag, but the pressure on your face increases, and an arm wraps itself around you to stop your attempts at escape.

A rich and familiar voice whispers in your ear. ‘Be a good little whore and fall asleep for me. You’ve been such a disobedient slut, but I forgive you. I’ll have to punish for this, of course, but I know you can take it. After all, we both know that you belong to me. Now, time to take you home. Sweet dreams.’ As he speaks, you find yourself growing weary. The room starts to spin, and your limbs feel heavy and weak. 

Before you can fully understand your situation, everything goes dark.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The headache that greets you when you wake up is almost unbearable.

It’s feels like someone’s let a heard of cows stamped across your skull. It’s almost as bad as the pain Undertaker’s injections (which you’d had the good sense to have just before dinner) prevent, only this pain is concentrated.

Thinking of the Undertaker suddenly triggers a memory. You were in his room, the window was open, then you felt…

Oh. Oh no. No no no no.

Sebastian?! He was there! He knocked you out! That’s the last thing you remember…

Whatever he did after that can’t be good. You need to move from wherever you are right now.

You try to sit up, only to find that your arms and legs can’t move. Panicked, you open your eyes, only to be met by darkness; you’ve been blindfolded!

With no other options, you open your mouth to scream, yet the nose is muffled; there’s something covering your mouth too! 

Panicked, you try moving again, thrashing your arms and legs about as rapidly as possible, hoping you’ll be able to at least shuffle slightly.

Just when you manage to wriggle, a hand presses down on your stomach, stilling you once again. ‘What a pointless waste of energy. Do you really think your failing will save you? You’re a fool.’ The hand rips open the robes you’re wearing, revealing the demonic mark on your stomach. ‘Ah, the ritual is nearing completion. At a guess, I’d say by this time tomorrow you’ll be mine. All that you are shall belong to me. I shall have you by my side until the day I grow bored of your insolence. Oh, but I don’t foresee that happening anytime within the next century or two. After all, insolent or no, there is still fun to be had with you. If you recall, I once threatened to cut out your tongue; try to escape me again, and it’s the first thing I’ll do to you.’ You whimper, and all Sebastian does is laugh.

Where is the Undertaker when you need him? Does he even know you’ve been taken? When will he realise? You’d told him you were retiring, so will he wait until morning to check on you? The afternoon at the latest? When he finally realised you’re gone, will it be too late?

Well, at least you don’t have to make a choice anymore; it’s been made for you.

Sebastian’s laughter dies down, and he rakes his nails over the bare flesh of your stomach. ‘I have so many plans for us. You are going to be spoilt, my dear, so long as you behave. I’ll have you dressed in the finest satins, gorged on the finest foods. You shall never want for anything ever again. In return, I want you to warm my bed and bare my children. An easy task really, and what I believe is a fair trade. Oh, and don’t worry, you’ll see your friend Undertaker again; when you’re so swollen with child you can barely move, I’m going to take you to that hovel of his and rub his nose in my good fortune. Then again, fortune makes it sound coincidental, and I’ve been planning this since the moment I first saw you. It almost brings a tear to my eye when I think about how my plan is almost complete. I’m on the verge of having what we demons desire even more than souls; something that I can call my own.’ His nails dig in form enough to leave little marks, and you try to breathe in to escape them. It doesn’t work, as Sebastian counteracts by pushing down harder, only pulling away when another muffled cry leaves your lips.

He follows up his clawing with a surprisingly gentle kiss. ‘Your skin is as soft as I remember it being. I regret treating you so poorly you took flight. At least it’s almost over now. No man will ever touch you again. If someone tries to steal you away again, I’ll remove their head from their shoulders faster than they can blink, and make love to you in their entrails.’ The threat makes your skin crawl, but Sebastian mistakes the repulsion for arousal. ‘Ah, so that gets you excited, does it? Maybe I should take you to Undertaker sooner then. We can conceive our first child in a bath full of his blood if you like. The blood of a reaper must have some benefits. I bet it would taste like the sweetest wine too, when you consider when it came from. After all, there is nothing sweeter than victory; especially when it means I’ll no longer be denied a taste of you.’ He licks your stomach then, before bringing his tongue lower, getting dangerously close to your centre…

A shrill voice echoes from down the hall. ‘Sebastian? Where the bloody hell are you? I demand milk and honey this instant!’ Sebastian growls in irritation against your skin. You’re personally relieved; Ciel has expert timing.

Sebastian stands himself up with a huff. ‘If you’ll excuse me, my young lord calls. Be a good little whore while I’m gone, and I might remove that blindfold of yours. I do love seeing all the emotions that flash in your eyes when I touch you.’ You hear footsteps, followed by a door opening and closing; he’s gone.

The moment he leaves, you burst into tears. Why did you ever think that running away would work? Did you honestly think he wouldn’t follow? You should have just sat tight and obeyed him, but no, you had to leave. Or, if you had decided to leave, you should have slept with Undertaker straight away, instead of dragging your heels and thinking about what you want. Now you’re back to square one, only this time Sebastian is undoubtedly furious with you; will he ever forgive you?

Your tears stop when you hear something break nearby.

In an instant, your vision is restored, and completely consumed by one person; Undertaker.

He takes off your gag before he talks. ‘Thank goodness I found you. I’m so sorry, my dear. I promised I’d protect you and I failed. I underestimated Sebastian, but I swear it won’t happen again.’ He begins to work on whatever is holding you down; rope, by the feel of it. 

As Undertaker works, you speak to him in a whisper. ‘How did you know he’d taken me?’ 

Undertaker blushes as the ropes on your legs are cut free. ‘Well… I made you sandwiches. You barely ate a thing at dinner. I though maybe your appetite might have improved. I waited about an hour before I made them. When I didn’t get a response, I thought you might have fallen asleep, but I had this nagging feeling that something was wrong; I’m glad I trusted my instincts this time.’ He finishes freeing your arms too, and makes to scoop you into his arms. 

You stop him. 

He seems confused. ‘What is it, my dear? Do you not want my help?’ You’re honestly not sure. Something has occurred to you…

You look to the ground as you speak, and realise that Sebastian had tied you to the bed; huh. ‘It’s just… this is my last chance. According to Sebastian, tomorrow is the day the ritual completes. If I go with you, then we’ll have to stop the ritual the moment we’re safe; if Sebastian lets us get that far.’ You get the feeling that he’ll break your legs and gut the Undertaker if he catches up, which he will; you know in your heart that he won’t let you get away.

Undertaker nods, but panic is written across his face. ‘I understand, and while I don’t like the idea of rushing a lady, Sebastian will return any moment; you need to choose right now.’ He’s right, of course he is, but you’re still so conflicted; what are you supposed to do?

As you consider your options, the bedroom door flies open. Sebastian is stood in the doorway, all the fury of hell itself in his eyes.

You’re about to say something, to explain, but Sebastian speaks first. ‘You don’t quit, do you? Even when I have you beaten, you just keep on sticking your nose in. Oh, but I was happy to leave you be, now that I have what is rightfully mine. Now that you’ve shown yourself to be so… persistent, I’ll just have to deal with you permanently. Undertaker, I hereby challenge you to a duel. The winner claims the whore as their own; the loser shall die.’ Sebastian produces a set of knives from his sleeves, and gets into a fighting stance.

Undertaker sighs. ‘Very well, Sebastian. If I have to fight you to ensure this woman’s freedom then I will. I just hope you are prepared to walk away with more than just a wounded ego.’ He produces a some kind of large stick from nowhere, and gets into a stance of his own.

You sit on the bed in shock, backing up slightly to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. It hits you that this is all your fault, but that takes a back seat to fear; neither man is going to walk away unscathed.

Almost instantly, Sebastian flings some of his knives at Undertaker, who blocks them with his stick. He swings his weapon at the demon in retaliation; an attack that is easily avoided.

After that, the fight begins in earnest, and the two men start attacking each other so quickly that the action seems to blur together into one big blob of flesh and weaponry. A stray knife here and there and the occasional breaking of furniture are the only indicators you have of the fight’s progress. 

A small amount of blood splatters over the room, but you’ve no idea who the blood belongs to.

After a few more moments, the fight slows down enough to give you a clear view of the situation; Sebastian has two knives embedded in Undertaker’s stick, and is trying his hardest to break the reaper’s weapon.

Undertaker, in a show of what can only be described as foolhardy overconfidence, turns his head away from Sebastian to address you. ‘Have you come to a decision yet, my dear? I need to know if you actually want me to fight for you.’ That’s a fair point actually. You can stop this fight! If you choose Sebastian, then Undertaker doesn’t have to fight, and this whole thing can be over.

Then again, is that what you really want? Do you really want Sebastian? If you don’t, and you tell Undertaker that you want him to end the ritual, maybe he’ll fight even harder than he is now. He’s holding his own at the moment, but maybe that one push would tip the battle in his favour. 

As you’re thinking this through, Sebastian shifts his hands to the side, and uses the embedded knives to disarm Undertaker, and force the stick to one side. He delivers a firm kick to Undertaker’s chest, knocking the reaper to the ground.

Before he can right himself, Sebastian uses his knees to pin Undertaker’s arms to the floor.

Sebastian looks dangerously smug as he produces a different knife from his pocket, one that looks as sharp as it does old. It’s handle is encrusted with blood red gemstones, and you’re certain you can see dried blood on the blade.

Sebastian’s voice is the essence of menace. ‘A reaper is nothing without his death scythe, but we demons are just as powerful without a weapon. Still, that doesn’t mean we don’t have them. The moment I plunge this knife into that worthless heart of yours, I shall finally be rid of you, and free to pursue my desire. Oh, but don’t worry, I’ll take care never to forget you; I’ll even name my firstborn son after you if you like. Imagine that. Your name shall live on as demon spawn. What do you say to that, Undertaker?’ He raises the knife up high, and it hits you that this is the last chance you’ll have to stop this.

All you have to do is choose what name to say.

You take a deep breath; you know what you have to say. One name. That’s all it takes to end this.

You rapidly weigh up the options in your mind, balancing everyone you’ve seen over these past few months. All the good, the bad, the ugly, the sex, the violence, the shame, the torment, the deception… the consequence of your choice.

Another deep breath; you’ve made up your mind.

You speak your choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s the plan for the ending. As I know I’ve got readers on both sides of the Sebastian/Undertaker debate, I’m going to write three different endings; a Sebastain one, an Undertaker one, and a magical mystery ending that I had intended to become the canon ending (until I realised it would be a huge kick in the face to everyone who took the time to read this). I’m doing the mystery ending last, but I’d like to leave it up to my wonderful readers (that’s you, you wonderful human, you!) to decide which of the other two endings you’d like to see first; Sebastain or Undertaker?
> 
> I’ll give you all about two weeks to decide before I tally up the winner (I’ll try to have all three endings ready if I can, but I promise nothing because otherwise my brain will shut down and refuse to do what I want it to becausey brain is broken). So, let the voting commence!
> 
> Also, I need to thank you all again. I wasn’t sure anyone would actually ever read any of my writing. Your continued patience and reading are much appreciated. Thank you all so much ^,^


	16. Ending One; Give The Devil His Due

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> So, as you’ve probably guessed by the title, the winner of my little vote (which ended up being bigger than expected!) was Sebastian. Therefore, I present you an ending featuring the man who started it all. I do hope you like it.

‘Sebastian, please don’t hurt him. I’ll stay with you this time, I swear it. Just let Undertaker go!’ The words leave your mouth as a desperate cry, but that’s exactly what it is. After everything Undertaker has done to try and help you, you can’t bare the thought of him dying for you too.

You sooner give yourself to Sebastian, as the demon had intended all along.

In a flash, Sebastian stands, no longer pinning Undertaker to the floor.

He smirks at the reaper before him. ‘By the grace of my whore, you have your life. Do not think I shan’t take it in the future though, should you choose to interfere again. Have I made myself clear, Undertaker, or do I need to give you a permanent reminder?’ Your heart clenches at his words. Surely he won’t hurt him after you begged him not to?

Undertaker stands, a somber expression etched onto his face. ‘If this is what the lady wishes, you’ll won’t have to worry about me anymore. I’ll just go back home and mind my own business. I’ve become rather good at that over the years.’ He gives you a sad stare, one that almost brings tears to your eyes. You almost wish you were going with him, but you’ve made your choice now; you’re staying here, for both your sakes.

You give Undertaker a firm nod, effectively sealing your fate. ‘This is what I want. I see now that I was a fool to resist my fate. I shall stay by Sebastian’s side from now on.’ You look at the demon in question, hoping that he knows that you’re being sincere; his face gives nothing away.

With no reason to remain, Undertaker gives you a curt nod. ‘Very well. I wish you all the best. Just know that my door is always open to you, should you need a friend.’ With that, he leaves the same way you presume he came, gracefully jumping out of the window before disappearing into the night.

With the Undertaker gone, it’s just you and Sebastian again, just as it had been for months before Undertaker’s involvement in your affair. You’d assume the familiarity of the scenario would help calm your thoughts and your breathing.

That isn’t the case at all.

If anything, your heart begins to beat more erratically as Sebastian saunters over to you, his face devoid of any traces of emotion. If only he gave you some indication of his mood, you wouldn’t be quite so anxious; you’ve seen every side to him at this point. Right now though, you’ve no idea what he’s thinking or feeling, and that terrifies you.

When he finally reaches you, he raises a hand to caress your face, before pulling it back and slapping you hard on the cheek. You don’t even wince at the pain of it, used to suffering a lot more at his hand.

Face still a vision of calm, Sebastian grabs a handful of your hair, and uses it to pull you up on your knees until your faces are at the same height.

The calm seems to slip as he addresses you. ‘You really are the most ungrateful whore. I could have done so much worse to you after you ran away from me. Instead, all I did was tie you to the bed, which is where you’ll end up spending most of your life anyway. I should do the most despicable things to you. I should sever your tendons so you can never walk again, or cut out your eyes so that I know they will never wander again. All these things I should do…’ fear begins to rush through you, and you can’t stop the tears that begin to escape from your eyes. You know in your heart he won’t do either of those things tonight; he’ll do so much worse. He’s a demon, after all; they’re not exactly know for acts of mercy.

To your surprise, you feel a gentle brush of lips against your forehead, followed by the hand in your hair abandoning it in favour of pulling your body flush against Sebastian’s.

Sebastian’s voice sounds remarkable gentle. ‘However, as you did choose to remain here yourself, I shan’t do either of those things. It would be such a shame to break my toy for no good reason. I’ll need to keep you in perfect health these next few months; I have big plans for you.’ His hands slide down your back and grasp your ass, his touch just as forceful as it’s always been. Life with him would be so much easier if he wasn’t quite so rough all the time…

Touching your body after so long seems to be having an effect on his body, if the hard thing digging into your body is what you think it is. Perhaps the thrill of the fight has caused that reaction. Either that or it’s the thrill of finally having you right where he wants you.

Without warning, Sebastian’s hands leave your ass, and head for your chest. He gives your breasts a firm squeeze before shoving you onto the bed, his body moving with your own as he positions himself over you.

His formerly expressionless eyes are now filled with something you know all too well; lust. You already know exactly why he’s gotten you both into this position, but you don’t care. You’ve had enough sex with Sebastian to know by now that he can be quite attentive, if you obey his every demand. Well, given that tomorrow the ritual is due to complete, and your body is due to change into something not quite human, obeying Sebastian’s desires is going to be your whole purpose in life; you may as well get off to a good start.

Spreading your legs beneath him to indicate your willingness, you do your best to swallow any residual fear, before putting on the most seductive voice you can manage. ‘I’ll go along with anything you have planned for me, Master. I’m all yours now, after all. You can do anything you want to me.’ You arch your body up for good measure, making it clear you’re being sincere.

Sebastian’s eyes flash excitedly for a moment, before he strokes a hand against your cheek again. ‘That’s right. You are mine now, little whore. I’m going to make sure of that.’ You hear his trousers unzip, but before he pushes them down, he stops.

There’s a pause, the room becoming thick with tension. Why did he stop? Is he planning something?

Your questions are answered when Sebastian leans down to chuckle in your ear, his laughter sounding more maleficent than happy. ‘I fear being without you has worn down my patience. To think, I was about to take you in my human form. No, that simply will not do. I want to take you in my true form, with you on your hands and knees. I want to leave welts and scratches on every inch of you, so deep and raw that they never go away. 

‘Then, when I’m done with you, I’m going to tie you to the bed again, in such a way that has you on full display. I’m going to come in here at least three times every day to feed you, water you, and take you. I’ll keep up with this routine until I know that you are finally and completely submissive to me, and that you know your place is by my side. After that, well, I may try to grant you a few freedoms again, provided you don’t go off the rails again should I take them away. Does that sound fair?’ You give him a nod. ‘I don’t know why I bothered asking you. Who cares if it’s fair to you? It’s what I want, so it’s what you’ll accept. I’m also going to stop being so lenient towards you. Punishments from now on shall be cruel and immediate, and shall also result in me tying you to the bed again. They’ll also end in you getting maimed in some way, so it’s best you avoid getting on my bad side again, wouldn’t you agree?’ You’re unsure if he wants an answer this time, but you nod again anyway.

Sebastian seems pleased with your response. ‘Perfect. Now, I’m going to stand and get undressed. Oh, how I’ve longed to feel you again. I fear it won’t take me long to reach completion tonight. No matter though; we have centuries to take it slowly.’ He stands, and begins to do exactly as he said he would, his clothes coming off both quickly and precisely.

As tempted as you are to sit still and watch, you know that’s not what he wants; he’s already told you what he plans to do to you.

Not wanting to disappoint him so soon, you make short work of the tattered remains of your robes, before crawling up the bed and getting into your hands and knees, burying you head into the pillow.

You feel a presence surround you, one that you recognise in an instant; it’s Sebastian in his demon form.

His ethereal hands seem to touch every inch of you at once, as if his has hundreds of them, trying to work your body into a lustful frenzy. For the most part, it works; your body begins to ready itself for Sebastian, the same way it always has. Yet there’s still a part of you that can’t help but think you made the wrong choice. Sure, you may well have saved Undertaker’s life by submitting yourself, but at what cost? You’ve gone through phases of hating Sebastian since the very beginning; now it doesn’t matter. No matter how you feel about him now, you’re going to be with him for the rest of your life.

Sebastian’s voice is right by your ear again. ‘See, isn’t this so much better than being a disobedient whore? No nasty ropes, not unexpected toys… no begging me to stop. This is how it should be between up; a sinful concoction of lust and desire. 

‘Speaking of which, I think it’s time I dealt with the first of those two ingredients; I bet you’re just as welcoming as ever.’ He decides to put that theory to the test instantly, forcing himself into you without warning. The sudden intrusion makes you cry out in a combination of pain and ecstasy; two other things Sebastian has a habit of mixing.

Sebastian’s pace in as brutal as it always is, the entire bed shaking and creaking so loud it’s a wonder the whole household doesn’t run in here to investigate the noise. Either that, or they know that Sebastian is in here, and they’re too afraid to knock on the door and ask what the noise is. 

As harsh as his pace is, you still manage to find some kind of pleasure in it, though not enough to make you reach any kind of climax. Sebastian is doing nothing to assist you in that regard either; it must be his idea of a punishment of sorts. Still, considering everything else he’s threatened you with, deliberately avoiding bringing you to climax seems like a very small thing indeed.

True to his earlier assumption, it doesn’t take Sebastian long to reach his peak; abstinence must really hit him hard. His release is as plentiful as it always has been, his essence seemingly never ending as it pours into you, causing your body to stiffen in place as it always does.

When he’s finally through with you, Sebastian slips out of your body, and shifts back into his human form before settling himself down beside you on the bed, tracing patterns that feel suspiciously like his seal on your back with one of his nails.

After a moment, he speaks. ‘I’m going to miss this, you know. I love seeing you like this, all frozen and vulnerable. Tying you down just won’t be the same has having you totally unable to move. Ah, well. I suppose the paralysis would get boring after a few decades. 

‘Now then, I fear I still have a few late night duties to attend to. Ah, the joys of being a butler…’ he grabs your ass again, gripping it even harder than he had earlier. ‘I suggest you get some sleep now. When you next wake, you’ll find yourself tied to the bed with me inside you. In fact, that’s how you’ll always wake from now on.’ He practically pounces off of the bed, dressing himself in record time. You find it vaguely impressive that he can perform such a task so quickly; then again, he is a demon.

Before he leaves the room, Sebastian grins malevolently. ‘Oh, but how I’ve missed my perfect little whore.’

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Six months have passed since you agreed to remain with Sebastian, and one thing has become clear; he’s wasn’t lying when he said he had plans for you.

True to his word, for the first month after the ritual competed itself, Sebastian kept you tied to the bed, only visiting you on occasion to tend to both your needs and his own. Your days and nights blurred into one as you were forced to stare at the headboard, the light coming through your window the only indicator of time. You feared that you would go mad, trapped alone in a room with only Sebastian’s visit to look forward to.

That all changed the moment he discovered he’d gotten you with child. 

The discovery had been made one evening by Sebastian, who had taken it upon himself to inspect your general health and well-being (as there’s no way he would allow an actual physician within sixty yards of ‘his whore’). The moment the conclusion was reached, Sebastian had removed all your bonds at once, and made love to you so tenderly you could have sworn it was a different man.

Every since then, Sebastian seems to have been treating you better, showing you with silks and jewels just as promised. He’s even taken to massaging every inch of your body at night, helping you to find some kind of comfort, despite your encumbered state.

That’s the position you’re in right now as it happens. Perched up in bed with a pillow underneath your rapidly growing bump, with Sebastian sat right behind you, rubbing at your shoulders gently. You can’t help but relax into his touch, feeling completely at ease under his magic hands. 

You let out a sigh of contentment, and Sebastian chuckles. ‘I’m glad to see my favourite whore is enjoying her massage. I was concerned you wouldn’t let me anywhere near you, now that you’re with child.’ His hands move down to caress you bump, and he hums contently. ‘Not that I’d have listened, of course. I own the child inside of you, just as I own you. I shall raise him to be the perfect demon spawn, so full of hate and distain for humanity. I’ll also make sure he knows the importance of finding himself the right mate, one that he can bend to his every will.’ 

Sebastian’s hands slide up again, squeezing your breasts this time. ‘These are already nicely swollen. It pleases me to know that he won’t be going hungry. I myself may have to indulge in a taste. Not too much mind; I’d hate to steal food from my heir. My perfect heir… I made a good decision, taking you as my mate. Sure, you can be disobedient at times, but I think you’re over that now. You can’t afford to act up now, not with a child on the way. I would hate to have to take him away from you…’ you find yourself growing sad at his remark. Would he really take your baby away from you if you fall out of line?

You shake your head in protest. ‘You don’t need to worry about that. I promise I’ll behave from now on. Our child is my top priority now.’ You place your hands over his and move them back to the bump, encouraging him to cradle it again.

He plays along, humming once under his breath. ‘He is for now. As soon as he’s out however, your priority should be providing me with another. It is my greatest ambition to watch as my children go out into the world and spread their demonic wings. One child is all very well and good, but it’s simply not enough. I’m going to have you pumping out children until there’s nothing left in you for me to fertilise. Then we can return to my realm, and live out our lives as master and whore, watching as our children find their own way in life. Who knows? Maybe one day I’ll return to this realm to find another woman to mate with. It’s not uncommon for demons like me to have a whole harem of women waiting for them back home. I myself have never seen the appeal, but you’ve given me a taste for it…’ he begins biting at your ear, as the reality of his words sets in. He’s planned out the entire rest of your life. You really will just be a whole forever, won’t you? Just as he’s always told you…

The man who once shattered your life picked up the broken pieces of your soul, and has used them to form something just for himself.

You can’t stop the tear that falls from your eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that’s an ending for all you Sebastian lovers out there. I hope it was okay. 
> 
> I’m going to try to get the Undertaker ending finished this week, with the third ending coming the week after (or sooner, if I find me some free time). Until then, thank you for reading, and I hope you’ll stick around for the alternate endings ^.^


	17. Ending Two; Don’t Fear The Reaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> So, as promised, here’s ending two of three, featuring dear old Undertaker. I hope you like it ^.^

‘Undertaker, please don’t give up. I need your help. I don’t want to spend my life as a demon’s whore. I need you to save me from that. Please.’ You can feel tears falling steadily from your eyes, the reality of the situation hitting you moments too late. Even though you’ve chosen to leave Sebastian, Undertaker seems to stand no chance against the demon.

That doesn’t stop a smirk forming on the reaper’s face. ‘It would be an honour.’ In an instant, Undertaker manages to use his legs to kick Sebastian away, the demon knife clattering to the floor unceremoniously.

Before Sebastian can even thing about retrieving his weapon, Undertaker is on him, delivering hit after hit with a precise focus that you’ve never seen before. It seems as if he can read Sebastian’s mind, as he somehow manages to block blows within a second of his opponent trying to deal them.

It takes a little under two minutes for Undertaker to completely overpower Sebastian, the reaper pinning the demon to the floor.

Undertaker really is quite the capable fighter.

With Sebastian adequately subdued, Undertaker turns to face you. ‘What would you have me do with this noxious beast?’ You’re tempted to suggest emasculation, but something about the way Sebastian is now soon puts paid to that idea. For the first time since you first met him, he looks… human, full of vulnerability and fear. Undertaker could kill him in an instant, and he’d have no way of preventing it.

He’s become the one thing that he’s always thought of you; pathetic.

With those thoughts in mind, you saunter over to Undertaker with a suitable punishment in mind. ‘Spare his life. I want him to live with this defeat for the rest of his regrettably long life. I want him to see how wonderful my life is without him, and cower in fear every time he tries to disrupt it. Let that be his punishment, for all that I have suffered at his hands.’ Despite being satisfied with your answer, you can’t resist giving Sebastian a quick kick of your own, one aimed directly at his crotch.

Undertaker wastes no time considering if your choice is a suitable one; he removes himself from Sebastian to give him room to stand, humiliation etched beautifully on the demon’s face.

There seems to be an undercurrent of mirth in Undertaker’s words as he speaks. ‘Well, aren’t you a lucky demon? As much as I’d love to see you removed from this world, it is not my choice to make tonight. If you should ever try to harm this woman again though, I shall make it my choice. Now, why don’t you scurry on back to your master? I’m sure you have boots to lick clean tonight.’ You find yourself snickering, and Sebastian makes for the door in a hurry, his pride clearly wounded.

Wounded pride aside though, Sebastian can’t help but leave you with a few choice words of his own. ‘You’ll return to me soon enough, begging me to take you back. You’re nothing but a whore, and no one will ever think anything more of you. Why do you think Undertaker has been so willing to help you? He only wants what’s between your legs, just as I do. The only real difference is that he can offer you nothing in the way of incentive. I would have given you the world; now all you’ll ever have is pocket change.’ He leaves the room with a growl, slamming the door shut loud enough to wake the dead.

You hope that this is the last time you’ll see him.

With Sebastian out if the picture, Undertaker scoops you into his arms, cradling you tightly against his chest. He does his best to arrange your tattered robes into something less immodest, but to little avail; his old robe is little more than scraps now.

Taking in the full scale of the damage with his eyes, Undertaker shoots you an apologetic smile. ‘I fear you’re in for a cold journey home. Unless you have anything here you’d like to take with us?’ You shake your head vehemently; you don’t want any reminders of this dreadful prison room. ‘Very well. At least I’ll be able to warm you up when we get back. If you still want me to, that is. If not, well, there may still be time to find someone else. It’s up to you I suppose.’ As if you want to spend anymore time with that demon’s influence inside you. You need to be rid of it quickly, and Undertaker is the single best choice you have.

Feeling bold, you make sure that at least one of Undertaker’s eyes is out of his face as you answer him. ‘Undertaker, the moment we get back to yours, I want you to push me up against the most convenient surface you can find, and end this curse. No fuss, no ceremony. Just take away all of Sebastian’s essence so I can be free of him at last.’ You cling to Undertaker’s robes, preparing yourself to leave; you know from experience that his trip is going to be a rough one.

Seemingly satisfied with your answer, Undertaker holds you close to him, and begins walking over to the window. ‘If that’s what you want, I won’t deny you. I will promise you one thing though; by sunrise, you’ll be free of Sebastian forever.’ Right now, that sounds like heaven, but you know it’ll be more involved than that; you’ll have to sleep with a man you barely know to get there.

As Undertaker begins carrying you towards his shop, you begin to wonder how he’ll do this. Will he really just shove you against the wall the moment you get inside, or will he actually take you to bed? Maybe he’ll reveal some kind of secret fetish, and take you in a coffin instead. As uncomfortable as that would be, you’ll take anything he’ll give you. After all, he won the duel with Sebastian; you’re his now. He can do as he wishes.

You only hope he’s not as cruel about it as Sebastian was.

Undertaker forgoes the front entrance in favour of sneaking back in through his bedroom window, the same one Sebastian had broken in order to steal you away. You’ll have to remind him about the latch in the morning…

When you’re both safely inside, Undertaker lays you down gently on the bed, before getting up to shut the window as best he can.

With that task done, he walks back over to you, his eyes scanning your body briefly before speaking. ‘So, I think the bed is a convenient enough surface. How would you like to do this? I mean, obviously I’ll have to finish inside of you to disrupt the ritual, but there are options. We could do it mostly clothed if that would help? I could take you on your hands and knees so you don’t need to look at me? Just tell me what you want, and I’ll do it. I am but a tool at your disposal; use me how you will.’ For a moment, you think that you really could learn to love this man in time. Perhaps in the morning you could discuss the idea of a proper courtship with him? For now though…

You sit up slightly on the bed, sliding the remains of your robes from your body. You hold Undertaker’s stare the whole time, a coy smile playing on your lips. 

It only grows wider when you notice the bulge in Undertaker’s robes.

Trying your best to sound confident, you lay back on the bed before speaking, propping yourself up on your elbows to get a better look at your soon-to-be lover. ‘I’d like us both naked, if that’s alright. I’d also like to be on my back for the duration; Sebastian was all too fond of getting me on my knees.’ Truthfully, you’re just hoping to catch a glimpse at Undertaker’s face again; just because he won’t be trying to get you off tonight, doesn’t mean you can’t store a mental picture of him for future use; if you’re going to masturbate to anyone, it may as well be the man who saved you from a demon.

Undertaker nods once before removing his robe, and you can’t help but gasp as you realise that he wears nothing underneath!

When the robe is off, and Undertaker notices your shocked look, you’re sure you can see a blush forming on his cheeks. ‘Well, it was almost bed time. I hate wearing underwear to bed. I hate wearing anything in fact, but I figured that you’d probably freak out if one night you came to find me, only to discover me stark naked in a coffin!’ He’s got a point there. Then again, from what limited vision of his nudity you have in this dark bedroom, you think you’d have made a decision much faster if you did find him in such a position.

With nothing further to say, you spread your legs wide, hoping Undertaker will get the message. It seems to register with him instantly, as he sits himself down at the end of the bed. He doesn’t just hover over you and slam it in as you thought he would though. Instead, he takes his creating a long line of kisses that starts at one of your ankles, and ends up finishing at your neck. His kisses are so delicate they become almost painful, a stark contrast to Sebastian’s roughness.

Having his mouth your neck means that Undertaker is now lined up with your opening, but he still hasn’t slipped himself inside.

Well, not the part of him you were expecting him to, at least.

With little warning, you feel two of Undertaker’s enter you simultaneously, the man taking care not you scratch you as he glides them in and out of your channel, clearly trying to stretch your entrance a little.

You grab onto Undertaker’s hair as he continues to work you with his fingers, crying out something in desperation. ‘Why… why bother stimulating me? I just need you insi- ah!’ His fingers brush again something that makes you moan aloud, the sensation unexpected.

Undertaker grows a response into the soft flesh of your neck. ‘As much as this is about you, this is also the only chance I’ll get to have a woman as beautiful as you underneath me; I only wish to make sure you remember it as well as I know I will.’ Okay, you’re definitely going to request courtship after this. Unless he’s only saying those things to get your guard down, so he can treat you as Sebastian did…

Your lover’s fingers leave your body as suddenly as they arrived, but are soon replaced by something a lot less sharp.

Before he pushes in completely, Undertaker gives you a kiss on the lips, sliding into you as you melt underneath him. 

Undertaker sets a steady pace, one that suits you just fine; as long at it ends the ritual, that’s all that matters. One thing you have noticed though is just how different he feels from Sebastian. Your former demonic ‘lover’ had delighted in using his shapeshifting powers to engorge his length slightly, seemingly determined to stuff your body as fully as possible. Undertaker has no such demonic powers, which actually works in his favour on this occasion; there’s something about the way he feels inside you that seems so… right. He seems to fit your body like a lock to a key, which turns you on more than you’d like to admit.

Speaking of turning people on, Undertaker starts rubbing your clit between thrusts, clearly trying to get you off. You’re about to tell him not to bother, when his efforts bare fruit; you can already feel the tender shoots of an orgasm taking root in your body.

Apparently noticing the subtle shift in your body, Undertaker redoubles his efforts, seemingly paying close attention to which action gets what reaction. Within mere moments you find your body begging for release, desperate for that one last thing to push you over the edge.

Undertaker grabs one of your legs and hooks it over his shoulder, which turns it to be your undoing; the change in angle rubs you just the right way, and you fall apart beneath him, crying out into the night.

While you’re lost in the throws of pleasure, Undertaker reaches his own climax, and begins dutifully filling you with his essence, the effects of the ritual already starting to lessen as he pumps more and more into you.

When you’re both finally spent, Undertaker briefly collapses on top of you before rolling over, giving you the space he must assume you need. He waits for a few seconds in order to catch his breath before he sits up, and looks down at your stomach.

Undertaker’s gaze then reaches your eyes, a huge grin on his face.

‘It’s gone.’

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Six months have passed since that faithful night, and life is finally beginning to look up.

For starters, Undertaker had given you use of his room once more, telling you that you were welcome to stay under the same conditions as before, no strings attached. You’d agreed of course, but on one condition; that he at least considered courting you.

Needless to say, he didn’t consider it for very long.

After a month of dates both public and private, it’s safe to say that you fell for the eccentric reaper. Sure, he can be strange at times, but compared to Sebastian; you’ll take strange and stable over charming and unpredictable.

After all, you need stability right now.

See, it turns out that having unprotected sex leads to a lot more than rituals being disrupted; it also has a habit of leading to pregnancy. Suffice it to say you’d been terrified of telling Undertaker about the baby, a terror that was ultimately unfounded.

All he’d done in response had given you a firm hug, and promise you that he’d give you all the support that you need.

A promise that he’s so far kept remarkably well. 

Not once has he ever demanded any kind of paternal rights, nor has he insisted that you share a bed. Instead, he’s made it abundantly clear that you’re the one who gets to make the decisions regarding his unborn child, and has been working day and night to provide you with as many comforts as possible.

One such comfort is the extra pillows he purchased to place on his desk chair, the place you’re currently sat. You like sitting in Undertaker’s shop with him. It gives you time to get to know each other better, something that most expectant parents do long before the baby is actually made. Still, at least he’s actually taken an interest. He could have just thrown you out when you him…

You’re so lost in your thoughts that you jump a little when you hear his voice a few inches away from you. ‘Hello? Dearie? I’ve been asking you if you’d like a cup of tea for the last minute or so. Are you not feeling well? Would you like me to shut up shop and draw you a bath?’ As much as you’re actually feeling fine, you do love the idea of a bath, and Undertaker is an absolute wizard at drawing them. Still, lying to get your own way isn’t exactly a nice thing to do…

You give him a soft smile. ‘I’m fine, honestly I am. I’m just reminiscing about our time together is all.’ And what sweet reminiscing it is…

Undertaker grins. ‘You have? Are they good things?’ You roll your eyes at him; that’s a silly question.

Instead of answering his question however, you ask one of your own, one that has only just occurred to you. ‘What am I to you?’ It’s a loaded question, one you’re dreading hearing the answer to, but a question that you needed to ask nonetheless; you need to know where your life is going from here.

Undertaker seems to take a moment of consideration before answering. ‘Well, first and foremost I’d consider you a friend. After that, and in no particular order I should add, you’re also the mother of my unborn child, the woman I saved from a demon… the woman I’ve fallen in love with, and the one person who I’d hate to lose. Well, one of two I suppose. Or is it one and a half?’ You internally breathe a sigh of relief; that was the answer you were hoping for.

Hesitantly, you push your lips up to meet Undertaker’s, relishing the feeling of their softness against you. It’s not the first kiss you’ve shared since that night six months ago (you have been courting, after all; it would be unnatural not to sneak in the occasional kiss) but this one feels different. It feels like a promise between lovers, one that you intend to keep for a very long time.

Pulling back, you look Undertaker straight in the eyes. ‘I’d like you to start sharing the bed with me, if you want. I mean, I can’t do anything overly physical for the next few months, but after tha-‘ Undertaker cuts you off with a kiss, both of his hands coming up to caress your face.

When he pulls away, he’s wearing a grin that seems to cover his entire face. ‘It would be an honour.’ He brings you in for another kiss, and it you end up losing yourself in it, but not before thinking one last thought;

If anyone can pick up the broken pieces of your life, it’s him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two down, one to go. I’m going to be so sad to see this fic end…
> 
> The final ending is the mystery one, one that I was originally going to have as the canon ending until I realised it would be a massive middle finger to everyone, and I’m not THAT evil (she lied). That’s why I’m letting y’all choose your own ending.
> 
> Anyhow, I’ll get that chapter done as soon as I can. Until then, feel free to let me know what you think of it.
> 
> Hope to see you for the final ending ^.^


	18. Ending Three: Unlikely Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we’ve reached the finally ending at last. It’s been… well, it’s been wonderful. I only hope you’ve all enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it.
> 
> Here it is then. The ending which almost became canon. I’ll give you warning right now; it’s an ending of two halves.
> 
> I hope you like it ^.^

You open your mouth, but you can’t find the word you need.

All you can do is watch in horror as the knife inches closer to Undertaker.

Thankfully, he’s far more nimble than he looks; in one swift movement, he uses his legs to knock Sebastian out of the window, before jumping down after him.

You’re about to rush over to the window to watch the fight, when something unexpected happens;

The door behind you bursts open, revealing the last person you’d expected to see tonight…

‘What the bloody ‘ell is goin’ on?’ 

Bard?!

What is he doing here?!

You’re about to ask him just that, when he speaks first, holding up his hands to hide your partial nudity from him. ‘Jesus Christ, put some bloody clothes on!’ Well, that makes another man who’s seen your breasts now. You’d just rather it hadn’t been like this…

Oh.

That gives you an idea!

In all honest, you’d rather not give yourself to Sebastian or Undertaker. No matter how the two men have acted, they’re not exactly human, are they? Do you really want to spend your life with someone that isn’t human? Even if Undertaker promises that he’ll let you leave if you want to, can you truly be certain he’ll be true to his word? What makes a reaper any better than a demon really? They’re both after souls; the only difference is that, to your knowledge, Undertaker doesn’t eat them.

Bard is human, however. You can cope with human. Humans may lie or cheat or turn out to be just as evil as Sebastian has been, but at least they’re not a literal demon! Besides, you know for a fact that Bard has feelings for you, so surely convincing him to bed you right here and now wouldn’t be too difficult, would it? 

Well, you’ll never know if you don’t try…

Trying your best not to sound like a crazy person, you walk closer to Bard. ‘I honestly don’t have time to explain everything, but I’ll give you the basics.’ You pause to take a steady breath. ‘… Sebastian and another man are out there right now fighting over which one of them gets to sleep with me. I’m terrified, Bard. If I don’t find someone else to… join with, so to speak, before they finish fighting, one of them is going to force me into being their sex slave!’ That’s pretty much the gist of it. It’s what Sebastian will do at the very least…

Bard’s whole face goes red, anger clearly present in his eyes. ‘Right. I’ll sort this. You wait ‘ere, and I’ll beat the shit out of ‘em!’ He rolls up his sleeves, and is about to leave, when you grab his arm, cuddling it to you so it sits between your breasts. If he goes down there, he’ll only end up dying it the crossfire. If he is willing to help though, maybe there’s still time for this to work.

Making sure that you jiggle your chest against his arm as you talk, you lay your cards on the table. ‘You can’t stop them, Bard. They’ll tear you apart. I can’t lose you, not to them. But, if you take me to bed instead, you can free me that way. You can help me.’ You hope your desperation is clear in your eyes, otherwise Bard’s inner gentleman will be your undoing.

Sure enough, Bard’s anger quickly fades into embarrassment. ‘Er… come again?’ You only need to do that the once, part of you wants to retort. Then again, it’s not you that needs to finish; it’s him.

Gently trying to lead him to bed, you explain the situation. ‘Sebastian did something to me a few months ago. By tomorrow, I’ll be nothing but a shell of who I once was. He’ll keep me locked in here, a slave to his desire. All I want is for someone like you to set me free.’ You make it to the bed, and take a seat, urging Bard to do the same. You hear a loud crash from outside, something that gives to a renewed sense of urgency, but you can’t afford to rush this, lest you scare away your best chance of being free once more.

Bard still seems shellshocked, but he’s getting there slowly. ‘So… what you’re sayin’ is that if I don’t… you know… shag ya, Sebastian’ll come in ‘ere and lock you up? I’ll never get to see ya again?’ He’s starting to look upset, something that, sad as it may be, works in your favour. 

You nod deliberately slowly. ‘That’s right. I’ll never see you again, and I’d hate that.’ Another truth. You’ve already been missing him terribly; he’s one of the reasons you’ve actually taken time to weigh up your decision. 

For a moment, Bard is silent, until… ‘the other bloke, he’ll take you away too?’ You nod once again. ‘Then I’ll do it. Whatever it takes.’ You can hardly believe your ears. He’s actually going for it? He’s going to help you?!

Overjoyed, you bring him in for a kiss, something he returns eagerly. His hands have already found themselves on your breasts, a clear sign that he means it as well.

After a few moments, Bard breaks the kiss to speak again. ‘What do I ‘ave to do? Just get you off?’ Well, at least he’s not lost his inner gentleman…

You shake your head. ‘No. All you have to do is finish inside me. Your… release is what I need to stop Sebastian’s influence. So, you just need to stick it in and let go I guess?’ You really wish you’d looked into this. Do you actually have to finish too? No one mentioned it. What if you do?! Oh shit, why didn’t you think to ask that?!

It’s far too late to ask now; you don’t want Sebastian to discover what you’re doing right now.

Bard seems taken aback. ‘That’s all?! Bloody ‘ell, if you keep those tits out, I can ‘ave you free in five minutes.’ Without missing a beat, Bard shoves his trousers down, revealing a prominent erection.

Now it’s your turn to look shocked. ‘That was quick! Were you only pretending not to look or something?’ Not that you’re complaining in this circumstance. Although you don’t think you’ll ever let him live down his brag of being able to make sex last five minutes…

Bard blushes even brighter. ‘Yeah, alright. I was. It’s not my fault! I’m a simple man; I see tits, I want sex! You have an amazing pair, by the way. Can you keep them out while we do it?’ If it means you never have to go back to Sebastian, you’ll do whatever he wants.

Reclining back on the bed, you yank your robe apart even more, making sure your breasts are completely exposed for him. With that done, you hike up the bottom part and spread your legs, given Bard a clear view of his ‘target’, so to speak. You’re not as wet as you’d like to be, but given the huge time constraints and far from ideal location, you’d be surprised if you were! Still, you’re more that able to take Bard, and that’s all that matters.

Bard gets himself into position, rubbing himself against you opening a little. 

He flashes you an awkward grin. ‘I gotta admit, this isn’t how I pictured this ‘appening. I don’t supposed you’d give me a proper shot at courting you like, when this is over? I know it’s a lot at ask but…’ you stick you head up, silencing him with a kiss. You’ll happily give him a proper chance to be with you, but if he doesn’t hurry up…

The sound of the fight draws ever closer: it’s now or never.

You break the kiss. ‘If you break this ritual, I’ll fucking marry you. Just get a move on!’ That’s all the motivation Bard needs apparently. He slides into you without a moment more of hesitation, finally appreciating the urgency of the situation.

It’s… so awkward. You can’t even bring yourself to look him in the eyes. Bard seems to be focusing on your chest anyhow, which suits you just fine. You only wish you’d had the proper time and place to do this properly with Bard.

Well, you’ll just have to make that right next time, if Sebastian doesn’t tear his head off the moment he discovers what you’ve been up to. 

True to his word, Bard finishes in what would normally be an embarrassingly quick amount of time, spilling into you as instructed. 

As Bard’s release works it’s way through your body, you can feel the influence of Sebastian’s ritual slowly fade away, replaced with a sense of relief.

You’re free.

You just have to deal with Sebastian’s wrath…

As if on queue, Sebastian appears in the room, and looks upon your current position with raw fury in his eyes.

Said fury seems to be largely aimed at Bard, who is still inside you, wearily holding himself up on his hands. 

Sebastian marches closer. ‘You! How dare you?! How dare you take her from me?!’ You brace yourself for what’s to come, certain that this is the end for both you and Bard.

Thankfully, Undertaker intercedes, standing between the bed and Sebastian.

His voice is full of mirth. ‘Hehehe, it looks like someone made their choice while we were fighting. What do you say we give the lovebirds some alone time, Sebastian? There’s no place for us here.’ Huh. Maybe Undertaker really was on your side. He’s still not human though, so you’re still happy with your choice.

Sebastian scoffs. ‘As if I could. You won’t always be around, Undertaker. The moment you leave, I’ll tear out Bard’s entrails, and take back what’s mine!’ You and Bard shudder simultaneously, grabbing onto each other tightly. Both of you know only one thing right now; Sebastian means it.

Just as Undertaker is about to engage Sebastian in combat once more, another unexpected voice calls out into the room.

‘What the bloody hell is going on?!’

Holy shit, it’s Lord Phantomhive himself! Ciel has heard the commotion, and decided to investigate.

How many more people are going to see you naked?!

Sebastian seems like he’s about to explain, but Ciel spots you and Bard on the bed first, his uncovered eye widening almost comically before he looks away in horror.

His voice is panicked. ‘Why are they naked? Why is Undertaker here? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BLOODY WINDOW! SEBASTIAN, EXPLAIN YOURSELF!’ You’re starting to get quite cold right now, exposed as you are. You really just want a portal to open up and swallow you whole… 

Sebastian is about to explain, when Bard cuts him off. ‘With respect Master, ‘e’s the problem! He’s been planning to keep ‘is ‘girlfriend’ locked up as a sex toy! Whoops. Probably shouldn’t’ve said that… but anyhow, she’s mine now, and ‘e’s so mad ‘e tried to kill me!’ That’s… about right, actually. Doesn’t explain the window though…

Thankfully, that’s what Undertaker is for. ‘Bard is telling the truth, Young Earl. I ended up breaking the window, when I threw this butler of yours off of me. I’m afraid he’s quite mad.’ Furious is more like it. Or does he mean insane? Either way, you think it works.

Ciel sighs heavily. ‘I knew letting Sebastian have a live-in girlfriend would be a bad idea. Very well, there’s only one solution.’ He turns to face Sebastian. ‘Sebastian, this is an order. I hereby forbid you to harm Bard or this woman. You are also forbidden to engage in… whatever Bard is doing to her. Is that clear?’ As if an order can control a demon. Unless Ciel has more hold over him than you think…

Reluctantly, Sebastian bows to Ciel. ‘Very well, my Young Lord. So long as I am in service to you, I shall leave them both alone.’ You sense a double meaning behind his words, but there’s nothing you can do about that; a promise is a promise, after all.

With that finally concluded, Ciel ends up going with Undertaker’s suggestion; they all clear out, leaving you and Bard alone.

Bard sighs heavily, cuddling into your chest. ‘Well, that was unexpected. You reckon he’ll actually leave us alone?’ You desperately want to say yes, but something in the back of your mind is screaming no.

Without any clear knowledge of the future, you opt for a neutral answer;

‘We’re safe for now, and that’s all that matters.’

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A lot has changed in the six months since that happened.

For one thing, you’re now a married woman. You and Bard had a shotgun wedding a few weeks ago, and are now living together in a little cottage on Ciel’s estate. It’s not exactly what you’d planned to do with your life, but neither was getting involved with a demon…

… or getting pregnant the night you escaped his grasp.

That’s the only real reason you got married. Despite appearances, Bard is surprising traditional. The moment he found out you were ‘up the spout’ as he once put it, he insisted on marrying you, and taking care of you and the baby.

You agreed on the spot.

Granted, he has his faults. The cottage seems to constantly reek of cigarettes, a habit he’s promised to give up when the baby comes. Whether or not he’ll actually do that is anyone’s guess, but you’ll see.

At least he’s not a supernatural being.

Speaking of which, so far Sebastian has followed Ciel’s orders. He’s not been within three foot of you, although you have noticed him glaring at you and Bard more than once. 

Well, you’re fine with that. As long as he doesn’t come near you, that’s all you care about.

The only thing that has you concerned is his final words that night. So long as he is in service to Ciel, he’ll stay away from you… but what happens when he’s not? You’re not sure if you’re imagining it or not, but the Young Lord seems to be growing paler by the day. You don’t think… no, of corse not. Demon or no, Sebastian wouldn’t kill his master, not without eating his soul first. Surely he wants his master fit and healthy, full of life. A tasty meal, carefully cultivated…

That doesn’t stop you from wondering though. What happens after Ciel is gone, and there’s no one to stop Sebastian going after you? What will he do to you, the baby, and Bard? You don’t think he’d kill you; not quickly. He’d want you back at his side again, nothing but his whore. You doubt Undertaker will be able to save you a second time…

Your thoughts are interrupted by a strong pair of arms wrapping themselves around you, hands settling over your bump. ‘How’re my two favourite people? You want somethin’ to eat? Gotta keep you fed up, after all. I can’t believe I’m gonna be a dad! Only a few more months and we’ll ‘ave a perfect little baby. I don’t think I could be ‘appier if I tried.’ Bard kisses the back of your head, blissfully unaware of your thoughts. You’ll never let him know your thoughts either. Let him live in blissful ignorance.

Meanwhile, you’ll watch and wait, knowing that someday soon this fragile peace will be shattered, and the broken pieces of you that Bard holds will be spilt out onto the floor once again.

So much for being free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … IT’S OVER T_T I can’t believe that really is it. Thank you all so much for reading and sticking with it. It’s your support that keeps me going.
> 
> But for now, as my Grandad used to say; ‘If I don’t see you through the week, I’ll see you through the window!’
> 
> Thank you all again, and goodbye for now

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you all like it? I was surprised when four separate people asked for this to be written; I was worried people would hate the idea.
> 
> This fic also marks about a month since I posted my very first fanfic. I've written a lot since then, and plan to write even more in the future.
> 
> As always, all comments and criticisms are welcome. Constructive criticisms that is; don't just say 'you suck', tell me how I suck so I can work on it :P
> 
> Hope to see you all in future works


End file.
